Seed
by ChishionoTenshi
Summary: The last Avari is discovered. Can she become part of normal elven society, or is she too wild? COMPLETE. Part one of the Moon Cycle series.
1. Disclaimer and Notes

Disclaimer: I cannot claim to be, nor to have been J.R.R Tolkien. Therefore, all characters of his creation remain of his creation and not my own. As to the characters of my own fabrication, as well as the text that follows: I take full responsibility.

UPDATE: The next part is posted under the title Sprout. Happy reading!

Art and Other Sundry Drawings:

For those readers who like visual stimuli in the form of art, or who feel hopelessly lost geographically, I have created both art of some characters and architectural layouts.

Grey Havens: (remove spaces) http:/img. photobucket. com/albums/v16/chishionotenshi/Grey HavensLayout .png

Isilya's Bedroom: (remove spaces) http:/img. photobucket .com/albums/v16/chishionotenshi/IsilyasBedroom atGreyHavens .png

Tattoo: (remove spaces) http:/img .photobucket .com/albums/v16/chishionotenshi/Star ofElendilTattoo .png

Isilya: (remove space) http:/fav .me/d381c7w

All the children in Imladris: (remove space) http:/fav .me/d381ddf

Falasglin: (remove space) http:/fav .me/d381bpn

Beach time: (remove space) http:/fav .me/d3am6kh

Notes on the Text

The reader need not read these commentaries before the story. However, I hope that these might enrich your understanding of time, language and other items of discussion. It may be well to read at least the titles of each section before venturing critique on those subjects, lest I have already answered that charge.

Time and Aging:

A timeline can be appended to this text if requested. Certain dates are, naturally, estimated. The exact age, for example, of prince Legolas is not stated within any of the books. Nor is his birth date provided in the Tale of Years (Appendix B of the Lord of the Rings: Return of the King). Therefore, I have guessed him to be near the age of Elrond's sons. This is based upon the fact that Legolas is allowed to act a separate entity from his father though still under his command, as the twins are.

Whereas elves count their time by yen and not single years, I have made an admittedly giant deductive leap and allowed a yen to signify a year of growth for elves. By growth, I mean both physical and emotional. Without better evidence against this inference (excepting the horror of nursing a child for a hundred years!), I will allow that to stand. Therefore, even though Isilya is some 600 years old when this story begins, she still often behaves as a very young child would. And while Legolas is more than one thousand years old, he responds emotionally as a prepubescent might. I do allow them the retention of knowledge of that time which includes language, mannerisms and skills.

Names:

Isilya - The name Isilya does not actually mean " the moon" as Legolas thinks. In Quenya, Isilya means the day called The Moon. Because Legolas is so young (as well as not being a scholar), he may not realize that Isilya is actually the name of the day of the week. Isilya herself, being even younger, does not have a concept of the days of the week, and would not realize the difference either. She thinks Isilya the name given, rather than the object itself. By the time Isilya came to Imladris, the name would have stuck.

Other names - Other original characters are named using the Elements of Names in Sindarin and Quenya appendix in the Silmarillion, with much care not to accidentally combine Quenya and Sindarin elements.

Names of the seasons: I have named the seasons in Quenya, except where they have been left in English.

Language:

It is best to presume, unless otherwise said, that the elves speak in Sindarin. The exception is Isilya, who speaks in Quenya, unless otherwise said. Because her grasp of Sindarin is poor, it should also be assumed that she only follows the most basic concepts in that language. In other words, she only grasps those words in her vocabulary and does her best to align them with the emotional context. Think of her as a first year student of a foreign language.

It does appear, though I cannot be certain, that much of Sindarin sounds similar to Quenya, and therefore Isilya may be able to guess more words than, for example, a Spanish speaker might of Japanese. Examples that fuel this theory are Isil (Q. Moon), Ithil (S. Moon), and Lairë (Q. Summer), Laer (S. Summer).

I am aware of the controversy that I instill into this text by referring to Isilya's language as Quenya. It is likely that her idiolect is more akin to the unnamed predecessor to Quenya and Sindarin (hence Legolas and others thinking she has an accent). However, the name Quenya comes from the verb meaning to speak, and it is not therefore unlikely that the Avari, secluded by choice from other cultures, may have named their own tongue Quenya as well.

Another theory that the reader might entertain is that Isilya, who was spoken to only by her mother in her formative years, actually does speak Quenya. As Isilya's mother lived among the Noldor as a child, she might have there learned Quenya. When she came to despise the Sindar elves for their apathy regarding the tragedy that befell the Avari, she may have rejected Sindarin and spoken only Quenya, knowing that most elves do not have more than a passing grasp of that old language. (Following Thingol's ban on Quenya, Sindarin was the preferred language of elves, and Quenya therefore became more of a ceremonial language. High elves, kings, scholars, and possibly singers would be more acquainted with Quenya.) Isilya's accent would then be caused by the isolation from other speakers (both her mother's and her own) for several hundred years.

Who else speaks Quenya and why:

Thranduil and Elwen both speak and write Quenya, for the sake of correspondence and contact with the other elves. Elrond, raised in Maedhros's court and thereafter living among the Noldor, speaks Quenya fluently. Because he knew Isilya's mother and grandmother personally, he speaks Isilya's idiolect easily. Celebrían, as Galadriel's daughter, would also be well acquainted with this ancient tongue. Círdan is Noldor, and therefore speaks that tongue. Falasglin, who was born in Mithlond and dwelt there in his childhood, speaks the language well. It may be presumed that the Noldor of Mithlond also speak Quenya. Notably, Haldir does not speak Quenya, though he knows some ballads in that tongue.

Of the children, Arwen is best at Quenya, for she has the patience to learn the subtleties of it. Elladan and Elrohir know it when it is spoken to them, but they do not employ it frequently. While Legolas can hold conversations, and is improving in Isilya's idiolect, his grasp of some of the concepts is tenuous (hence his confusion of Isil and Isilya).


	2. First Meeting

Legolas had first seen her when they were both young: he being just a sturdy little lad, and she a tiny thing, not yet old enough to be called a child, but too old to be a baby. It had been a beautiful day in the Greenwood, just over a year before the shadow fell. Coirë had begun, and Legolas, like so many elven children, was alive with the excitement of it. That very night the songs praising the return of life would be sung again.

Legolas had been instructed by King Thranduil to learn all of the forest, because one day it would be his to rule. So Legolas took this, as boys do, to mean that he was to explore everything without having any troublesome adults along. On that day, he headed along the riverbank, playing among the willows.

Most elven boys loved to play at tracking or the chase. Legolas preferred the chase, because he could pretend he was riding. He had a lovely fat pony his mother had presented him, but he could not risk a mount along the slippery riverbank. He ambled along on his own, chasing the leaves too weak to hold on to the tree. First one would be an imagined deer, then one a fox, and yet another, a bear.

It was nearly time for him to return when he caught sight of the most perfect little leaf skittering on the wind. After watching its progress for a moment, Legolas pretended that it was guiding him to unimaginable treasure and skipped gleefully after. As the leaf led him onwards, he smiled more broadly. What kind of treasure would the leaf show him?

The leaf left the track of the river, but Legolas was not concerned. All of his explorations gave him a good sense of location, and he was not very far from help. So he kept up the chase, following to treasure that perfect willow leaf. At last, the wind gave one more little puff and the leaf began to slowly fall.

Before it touched the ground, Legolas reached out and caught it by its tip. He was quietly congratulating himself when he realized that he was not alone. Solemn round eyes met his own as he looked up. A tiny elf stood at the base of a great oak not more than five feet from him. She was not quite a child, but neither was she a baby. This was a strange contradiction to him, but not so worrying as the fact that he did not know her name nor could he recall seeing her before.

"Greetings on this fairest first day of Coirë, cousin," he said to her, finding this the safest address. She only gave a slight tilt of her head, a frown tugging at her lips.

Legolas coughed, made nervous by her continued stare. "I am most sorry, cousin, but I have forgotten your name. Please do forgive me my poor memory."

Still she kept on staring at him, not giving him the slightest hint. He noticed that her eyes were the color of new leaves and very large. Her hair was in the sun, and a lovely shade of dark red. Yet she had no freckles that he could see. She was a very pretty little thing and he was most sorry not to recognize her in the least.

"Maybe this perfect leaf will help amend my transgression," he suggested to her. He was most pleased at the idea, and held out his offering at once. Seeing the leaf, she gave him a smile. Legolas boldly stepped up to her and placed it in her tiny palm.

They admired the leaf together for a long moment. It was a thing of beauty, and elves are very fond of such treasures. Then her round eyes met his and she laughed. She tucked the leaf into her bodice, and with hardly any effort, she swung herself up into branches of the oak. Floating down after her, leaves disturbed by her passage fell softly around Legolas.

"Thank you," said a soft, but clear voice in Quenya, and then Legolas could see her no more. Though he searched the canopy with his sharp eyes, no trace of her remained. So he knelt down and picked up one of the oak leaves she had disturbed. He slipped it into his tunic front, and happily made his way home. He could hardly wait to describe her to his mother and find out who she was. She seemed a lot more fun than most of the other children.

But his mother had not known her, nor had anyone else in the Greenwood. Legolas was bitterly disappointed, and it was particularly hard because the adults acted as though he had made the whole encounter up. Legolas showed them his oak leaf to no avail; he described her accurately but they still doubted; he had a tantrum, which he ought to have outgrown, and alas, nothing changed. His lovely little elf was gone, perhaps never to be seen again.


	3. Rescue

Legolas was just getting ready to shed the last trace of baby fat when it was proposed that he go hunting with Falasglin. Just the two of them, hunting out in the Greenwood. Legolas tried very hard not to swell with pride over the thought. He chose his gear with care, and condescended to allow his mother to pack it. After all, he thought, shortly he would be a grown man and his mother would not have the pleasure of such activities.

The Greenwood elves were all very pleased with their prince's progress. He seemed to have left his childhood fantasies behind, and was becoming quite a serious and thoughtful young man. Certainly some of them hid smiles, or chuckled a little bit when he talked with them, but his people were most respectful of his feelings.

Falasglin was his favorite hunter, though Legolas was very careful not to show it because that might be hurtful to the others. Unlike some of the warriors, Falasglin was very patient with his young prince- most especially with his prince's worrying concern for animals. Legolas could not help feeling that it was not right to hunt defenseless deer, but Falasglin was never upset by this declaration. He still hunted deer, but Legolas felt a bit better about Falasglin doing it for he was never cruel or too quick to decide on an animal. And later, Falasglin would explain how he chose the deer and why, and Legolas would remember that Falasglin had not only been as kind as he could be to the deer, but he had also been kind to his prince.

Quellë was a good time to hunt deer, which were fattening themselves to face the autumn and winter ahead. Yet no deer were to be found within two miles of the river this year. Legolas reminded himself countless times to be quiet and not pester Falasglin as they hunted on, having found not one deer yet. It was unusual and Legolas could tell Falasglin was displeased with the situation. Rather than ask questions, Legolas tried himself to use his wits to locate the deer. Though he saw no traces of them, he did note something else.

Caught on a tiny twig, five feet up in a nearly bare oak tree, was a single green thread. Legolas found that strange, for surely someone escaping to the heights of a tree would go higher. Further along they found a disturbed beehive lying in the dirt. And up in another oak Legolas could see a single sticky print. The print clearly had five long fingers.

When Legolas pointed out the print to Falasglin, the hunter frowned. The print was too small to be a human adult, but surely no human child would be able to come back for the honey after having knocked down the nest. They were neither fleet enough, nor so invisible to honey bees. Legolas offered with a gesture to climb the tree and see what there was to be found there. Falasglin agreed with a nod, and went back to look at the nest more closely.

Legolas proudly clambered up into the oak, little knowing what he was about to encounter. He climbed above the handprint, and spying a hollow in the great tree, peeked in. Instead of the squirrel or owl he had expected, the green eyes of a child looked out at him in some surprise. But the bigger surprise was that Legolas recognized those eyes, which were the color of new grass. They were the eyes of the little elf-child!

"Why cousin," he said to her, "How did you get up here?"

However, just as before, she only frowned at him. It occurred to him that while he had been a young lad at their first meeting, she had been only just out of her infancy and might not remember him. So he slipped his hand into his shirt and pulled out the oak leaf from their encounter. He had, with no little help from the jewelers, preserved it between two sheets of glass cut into the exact same shape.

She was fascinated with the leaf, and he slipped the leather thong from around his neck and gave her the necklace. She then produced from the front of her tunic the perfect willow leaf. Legolas could hardly have been more pleased. This pretty little girl was same elf-child, just as he had thought!

"How do you come here?" asked the little child in Quenya.

"We are looking for deer for our people," Legolas replied in the same tongue, noting that she had a strange, but nevertheless delightful accent.

"The deer have gone farther east," she told him. Then she frowned mightily. "We?"

"Oh!" Legolas blushed for his rudeness. "I am with the hunter Falasglin. He is looking at the hive that has fallen."

"Not fallen," she corrected, "A pair of human boys threw rocks at it. They were quite well punished," she added primly.

Legolas nodded. The bees surely would not have been pleased with the loss of their home so near to winter. He then thought to fetch Falasglin to be introduced. But when he looked down, Falasglin was already standing below the tree, giving him quite the look.

"Ah, I think we had better go down and talk to Falasglin," he said to the girl hastily. "He has not yet met you."

The little girl seemed most reluctant, but Legolas offered his hand politely and she took it. She was much more graceful in her descent than he was. However, that was as it should be, for girls were always more graceful than boys. Legolas gave Falasglin a happy smile, but it shortly faded to puzzlement for the hunter was frowning at them both.

"And who is this?" Falasglin inquired calmly.

Legolas looked to the elf-child to explain, but she frowned at him. It was a fairly rude greeting, but ought to be answered, so Legolas quickly told the hunter,

"This is the elf-child I told you about. The one who has my willow leaf?"

"And has she neither name nor tongue?" asked Falasglin. Legolas blinked and flushed with shame. He had not sought to learn her name, though he knew full well that she had not given it to him at their first meeting.

"I forgot to ask," Legolas admitted. He looked to the elf-child, but she was looking at the ground. Looking closer at her face, he realized that she was on the verge of tears.

"What is the matter?" Legolas asked her, taking her hand in his own.

"I don't understand when you talk that way," she said in Quenya, then used her free hand to rub at her eyes. "And he is looking at me so meanly. I. . . I am scared of him."

Here she burst into tears at last, and Legolas gave Falasglin a reproachful look before giving his friend a careful embrace. Falasglin looked more surprised than ashamed. When the little elf-child had gotten a bit more control of herself, she took the handkerchief Legolas offered. Falasglin was still looking more puzzled than sorry.

"How can an elf not speak Sindarin?" he asked the girl in Quenya. "Did not your parents teach it to you?"

"Parents?" the girl asked. "What is parents?"

"Your mother and father," Legolas supplied. The elf-child shook her head.

"Mother did not. She told me all our people speak our tongue. She said I was not to speak with those who did not." She gave Legolas a sweet look. "But you were very nice, so I knew you were not a bad one."

Legolas blushed with pleasure. "Thank you, cousin."

"A bad one?" asked Falasglin.

The girl shivered. "The ones touched by Morgoth. Mother said they went over the sea and chased him to our home. And when they returned, to make up for their mistake, they brought the old tongue to the land, but it was changed. Those who remained had developed their own tongue and laid a ban on the old because the ones touched by Morgoth had perverted it."

This was a distinctly new way of telling the legends of old. This perspective fascinated Legolas, but Falasglin was incensed. He shook his head fiercely.

"We did no such thing! The Dark One fled after doing great harm to our people, and we pursued him to prevent him from doing more harm."

"Mother said those who went over Sea came back because Morgoth had taken something they had made but should not keep. She also said," the girl added, clearly thinking this was a winning argument, "that when they tried to return, their kinsmen would not let them use their boats because they were not free to leave. So the ones who returned attacked and killed many of their kinsmen so they could take their boats."

"I remember that!" Legolas said, pleased. "The Valar would not let them return over Sea for a long time because of the great wrong they had done. And we did not end up keeping the Silmarils, either. They had to be returned to their proper places in the sky, the earth, and the waters."

Finding himself outnumbered, Falasglin had taken a moment to think of a reply. Suddenly he looked at the girl sharply. "You are Avari. Your people refused the Journey. Your people have never known the light of the Valar."

The little girl smiled. "Neither have you."

"I have not either," Legolas chimed in, much to Falasglin's apparent dismay.

"Where is your mother?" demanded Falasglin, clearly tired of being on the losing side of the argument.

The smile left the elf-child's face at once. "She has died."

"Your father, then?" Falasglin asked in a more subdued tone.

"He died when I was a tiny babe, Mother said."

"Then who is taking care of you now?"

"I am," said the girl in a tone of surprise.

"You are?" asked Legolas in amazement. "But what do you eat?"

"Nuts. Berries. Fruits. Vegetables." With a nod toward the fallen hive, she added, "Honey. And rabbits. Squirrels too." The last was said with a resigned look, clearly indicating how tired she was of said comestibles.

"But who has made your clothing?" asked Falasglin.

"I did." As one, they looked with some scrutiny at said clothing, and all present noted the worn and somewhat slapdash nature of the attire. Legolas also noticed that she possessed no footwear at all.

"But when the snows come, you cannot live comfortably in a tree," Falasglin pointed out.

"I do not live in a tree in the winter," said the girl with no little scorn for the thought. "I go south and west to the caves where the bears den. They don't mind me when they are sleeping, and it is very warm."

"But-but when they wake," Falasglin began to protest.

"I go over the mountains and to the shores. There are many clams to be dug up. And when it begins to be hot, I come back northeast to the woods called the Old Forest. It is very nice and shady there. Once the leaves are ready to fall, I come back to these woods."

Legolas very much liked the sound of such a life. To travel where she wished- why she must be very happy and free. Yet, Legolas sensed that she was not exactly those things.

He hit upon a plan suddenly, and was so pleased with it he could not hide his smile. Her clothes must be replaced, and that sort of thing took some time. Surely she would stay with them while they did that. And while she was there, could she not also learn a few useful skills, like sewing straight lines and riding? It was perfect; a certain blissful experience.

"You must come to stay with us," he announced. Falasglin gave him a look of incredulity, but Legolas continued unabated, "You need new clothes, and we shall outfit you properly. If you stay for the winter, you will only have to share a room with girls and they have a much better disposition and smell than bears. And you can learn Sindarin so that you can talk with all elves, and be no more frustrated."

Before Falasglin could utter a single protest, the little girl asked in a very small voice, "But will they want me?"

"Surely they will!" assured Legolas. "For I want you very much, and all who look upon could not help wanting you as I do. Is it not so, Falasglin?"

At this, Falasglin had little choice but to admit she was a very charming creature and agree to bring her to the Greenwood. If he had any qualms about the proceeding, he kept them to himself. Nevertheless, he did walk ahead of the pair, and made little speech with them as Legolas explained the wonders of living in his father's kingdom to the little child who had never stayed in any place longer than part of a season.

After a time, and a flood of praises from Legolas, Falasglin did think to ask the little child for her proper name. However, she gave him quite a look of confusion; they all paused to sort out what he meant. It was then that it was discovered that the only title she had been called by was daughter, and she had no other term of address to be applied to her.

This produced yet more silence on Falasglin's part, but Legolas instantly pointed out that she could choose a name of her very own. With his usual enthusiasm, he supplied a number of choices. At length the girl admitted she could hardly choose. After all, she told him, if a name was given by the parents to the child, how could she give herself a name? She was, she concluded, too young to choose wisely.

This subdued Legolas a bit, but he took her hand and gave her a charming smile all the same. They returned to more familiar territory, and were met with looks of wonder and curiosity. Knowing that they were not expected, Legolas paid these looks little heed. Falasglin spoke with a herald once they entered the Hall. He gestured for the children to have a seat while they waited.

"Your father will wish to speak with both of you," Falasglin told Legolas. "And, most likely, your mother shall come as well. Be on your best behavior," he warned.

Given his father's temperament, Legolas had to agree with the advice. Yet he could not help but wonder what anyone could possibly have against a person so inoffensive as his friend. Falasglin did take out a cloth and clean the child's face as best he could. Though elves rarely got as dirty as humans did, she had been on her own too long for a child of her age and had acquired a slight patina of dirt. Such a presentation would not please Thranduil, a king who preferred his subjects acknowledge his sovereignty at once.

Thranduil swept in, with the usual awareness of his majesty and also the usual train of followers from the heralds to the stewards. His queen, however, was not with him. He settled in his throne and looked down at his son. Legolas gave his best courtly bow, only then thinking that he had no idea if his friend knew how to behave at court.

"Well, my son, for what reason do you request my presence?" Legolas looked up and saw his father smiling indulgently at him. That was a good sign.

"If you please father, for the sake of my friend, might we speak in Quenya?" Legolas carefully asked.

"As you will, my son," Thranduil responded in Quenya, and then looked to the little elf-child. She had scooted around so that she was very nearly behind Legolas completely. She peeked, most becomingly, around him to look at the king in amazement.

"Come closer child." And Thranduil beckoned her with a finger. "There is no reason for shyness. I do not, in spite of many rumors to the contrary, bite most of my visitors."

Legolas took her hand and they walked up to the throne together. Once they were close enough, Legolas gently guided her in front of him so that his father might have the clear look he desired. To reassure the child, he gave her hand a light squeeze.

"What a pretty child you are," said Thranduil with a gentle smile. "Now, do tell me what it is you and my son wish to ask for. I know not how I could refuse such innocent faces."

"If you please," the girl began in tiny voice, "If you please, must there be so many people here?"

Thranduil gave her a look of astonishment, and then looked around. As if just realizing how many had followed him, he gave a great frown. He gestured abruptly at the crowd.

"Away! Have you all nothing better to do than stare at a poor, frightened child?" After the crowd had scurried away, he asked, "There now. Is that better?"

"Oh, yes. I have never seen so many people all at once." The girl looked inquisitive. "Have you as many people here as leaves on a tree?"

Thranduil laughed. "Not nearly so many as that. But how come you to have never seen such a crowd?"

"I think it is because I lived in the forest. It should be very hard for so many people to travel so closely in the trees," replied the child meditatively.

"And how come you to be living in the forest and not within my Hall? Are you the child of wanderers?"

The girl looked puzzled. Falasglin then stepped forward and bowed.

"If I might have leave to speak," he inquired.

"Ah, Falasglin. Yes, if you can help clear up this matter, I should like to hear it."

"It has become clear through our conversations that this child is Avari." Falasglin continued quickly as if by speaking faster he could hurry Thranduil through any prejudices he might experience, "She is also without home or family to take care of her. Our prince believed it would be a great kindness if you would be so good as to supply her with those things as are within your great power."

Thranduil was silent a long moment, and Legolas feared briefly that his father would be as displeased with her being Avari as Falasglin had been. However, Thranduil looked at the little girl again, and placed a hand on her head. He also looked to Legolas for a moment before speaking.

"Little child, how old are you?"

"More than four yen," she replied. "Maybe almost five."

"And how old were you when you lost your mother?" Thranduil pressed.

"Two yen," answered the girl, looking at the floor. Thranduil shook his head.

"And in all this time, no one has offered you shelter?"

"No-o. But I am not supposed to talk to people I have never met," she pointed out.

"You have met my son before, then?" Before she could answer, Thranduil said in surprise, "Why, you must be the child he met so long ago south of the river."

"In the oak trees," she affirmed.

"And he gave you something?"

The girl reached into her tunic and brought out the willow leaf for him to see. "Mother coated it in tree sap for me so that it would not crumble."

"A fine gift," Thranduil said, with a nod to his son. "So, little one, you wish to stay here with us for a time? Perhaps to acquire some better attire and learning you could not gain out in the wilds?"

"Yes, please," the child said sweetly.

Thranduil turned to Legolas once more. "And you, my son. Will you swear to her good character?"

"Oh, yes," Legolas said, and then added quickly, "I do so swear."

"Very good. Falasglin, find one of those heralds and have him write that out. Lazy things that they are; they could use the work. Now children," Thranduil said after Falasglin had left the room, "Tell me more about your adventures today."

Legolas settled happily on his father's knee and started the story of finding no deer, only old tracks. The little girl stood shyly listening until Thranduil drew her in with the information that he indeed possessed two knees. Having been settled, she told of the two naughty boys who had knocked down the beehive. Thranduil shook his head grimly at their misbehavior and laughed heartily at her reenactment of their unfortunate fate. Legolas glowed with the pleasure of knowing that his dear friend would be safely and happily settled in their halls with his father's approval.


	4. Comfort

That first night was full of new experiences for the little elf. Once she and Legolas had finished telling their tale to Thranduil, he had sent them to find Legolas's mother. The long, dark hallways inside the cave had frightened the girl. However, Legolas kept a friendly arm around her shoulders. When they came to a set of stairs, she was fascinated. They were so evenly spaced!

Legolas guided her down a more open hallway, which had one side partially exposed to the elements. The arching windows did not impress the little elf, but she nodded politely while Legolas explained that his mother had asked for a view of something aside from stone walls, and this was what Thranduil had ordered. What impressed her was that it had taken six months to complete. She had never spent as much time on any task in her life.

At last, they paused at the door of a large chamber. Through the open door, the child could see it had several chairs and a few little stools arranged before a fireplace. There was a fire burning, to ward off the early autumn chill. Against the far wall, the girl could see two desks, one quite a bit larger than the other.

Legolas rapped politely on the door frame, and in a moment, a lovely lady came into view. Her hair was as golden as Legolas's, though her eyes were a darker blue. Something of her smile was like Legolas's, but not all, for she did not show her teeth as Legolas always did. She smiled lovingly at her son and the little elf child thought longingly of her own mother. When the queen gave Legolas a kiss, the girl felt her heart sink unexpectedly.

Then the lady turned to her and asked her a question, in what the elf-child was beginning to understand was Sindarin. As usual, Legolas quickly explained to his mother that she could not understand. The lady nodded graciously and repeated herself in Quenya,

"My name is Elwen, child. Have you come to bide with us, then? I know my son had missed you since you first met."

"Yes," said the little child, looking at the floor. She was not certain she belonged here, even with the prince's assurances. It was so removed from the woods!

"Well, I can see you need a few things just to start. Legolas, child, please go down to the laundry and ask for Glorithwen. Tell her we will need clothes for a small girl. Bring a tub back with you, for your friend needs a bath."

While Legolas dashed off, Elwen gestured for the child to come into the room. She explained that this was her parlor, and the girl was welcome to visit when she felt like it. Then she brought out a cushioned stool and bade the child to have a seat.

"We will brush your hair out while we wait for Glorithwen. Have you a favorite color, child?"

"Green," said the elf-child at once. The color of growth and health could not be more dear to her.

"It will look well on you," Elwen approved. She gently began to brush through the child's hair, and again, the girl felt an unexpected pain in her chest.

While the queen brushed through old tangles with patience, the elf-child made herself still. Yet she could not halt the trembling of her lip. As she faced the open door, she could see the forest, and she could hear its call on the wind. Why had she left? Oh, she adored Legolas, but could this be right? Mother had always told her to stay away from those who spoke the other language.

Mother had also said that Legolas must be a good boy, she reminded herself. To have presented her with the willow leaf showed a tender forethought the bad ones did not possess. Mother had taken her from these woods when it happened, but she had not taken away the willow leaf. She had even promised that they would return once the girl was older, just to see Legolas. So it must be all right.

Legolas returned, bearing a wooden tub manfully. His mother directed him to place it before the fireplace. Behind Legolas came a lady who was at least as old as his mother. She was not as friendly, having a surprisingly sour look to her face. Her hair was a lovely golden color, darker than Legolas's hair. Her eyes were dark and sharp, and she gave the girl a long disapproving look.

Whatever she might have said, the child was not to know, for Elwen briskly gave out what sounded like directions. Legolas trotted back and forth with a large kettle, pouring water that steamed into the tub. Glorithwen- the girl assumed this was she- brought a beautifully painted screen from another room and placed it around the tub. Then she went out for a time.

When the little tub was nearly full, Elwen dipped a hand into it and nodded approving at Legolas. "Very swiftly done," she praised him.

Legolas beamed. "Thank you, Mother."

"Now, come little child. We will have you cleaned up shortly. Legolas, go and fetch your father, please. He will like to see how she looks when tidy."

Legolas went out, and the little girl stripped off her clothes. She looked at their sad state and sighed. Mother had made them for her just before- well, they were very precious, for all their haphazard reconstruction by her own hands. With touching consideration, Elwen folded them and put them to one side.

"We will wash and re-hem them, and they will be good as new, child. You will see. Into the water now."

As the girl stepped into the tub, she gasped in surprise. "The water is warm!" she said to Elwen.

The queen chuckled. "You shall be much cleaner this way. Sit down and enjoy it."

Elwen bade the girl to soak for a few minutes, while she went to the next room. When she returned, she had a small square cloth, a large towel, and a small cake of something that smelled like roses. Explaining that the last was soap, to help wash away the dirt, she knelt and began gently scrubbing the girl's arms. Glorithwen returned then, bearing a measure of spring green fabric and another of snow-white. On her arm was a large basket.

The queen asked for her feet, and, giggling in spite of herself, the child presented them for inspection. Glorithwen shot her a frown, and then set the basket on a chair. She asked the queen something, and Elwen nodded.

"Stand up for a moment, dear. Glorithwen wants to see how tall you are."

Though the elf-child was not certain she wanted Glorithwen so close to her, she obeyed Elwen's command. Briskly, Glorithwen measured her height and then the length of the girl's arms and legs. With a muttered comment that the girl did not understand, she went back to her workbasket.

The queen did not acknowledge the comment, but instead bade the girl to sit once more. This time she gave the girl the cake of soap and the cloth, showing her how to make a foamy lather. When the girl had enough, the queen took the soap and told her to scrub her face with the cloth. As she did this, Elwen scrubbed at the back of her neck. She chuckled.

"You could grow a forest with the dirt back here, little one. So very like Legolas."

"Does he get dirty too?" the child asked, rubbing at her nose.

"Sometimes I think he rolls in the mud, he comes in so filthy," Elwen told her, smiling.

"You can make wolves lose your scent if you roll in mud," the girl told her. "But walking in the river works too."

"I do not think that is what he was doing, but I shall keep it in mind. Still, it is better to be wet and clean than to be dirty. Do you agree?"

"Mother would agree," the girl said, feeling her throat catch at the mention.

Elwen leaned over and kissed her soapy cheek. "Then we will do our best to keep you as she would have liked."

Glorithwen looked up and frowned. In a sharp tone, she said something to the queen. The queen made a comment back, her tone firm and commanding. The seamstress frowned again at the girl, but she said nothing more.

The whole exchange had been in Sindarin, so the girl knew not the meaning of the words. Yet the way Glorithwen looked at her; the maiden could guess they were not kind and they were about her. She looked down at the dirty water and her pink skin and wondered why she felt dirty still.

"There, I think we are ready to wash your hair," Elwen said, with more brightness than necessary.

She picked up the kettle that Legolas had used to fill the tub, and filled it with water once again. Instructing the child to close her eyes and hold her nose, she poured more warn water over the girl's head. Then she took the cake of soap and rubbed the child's hair until it was nearly more foam than hair. Twice more, she filled the kettle, and twice more, she doused the girl.

"Just in time, too," Elwen said, and the girl could hear a man's heavy tread and Legolas's skipping step. "Out you come and into the towel."

The child stepped out and was enveloped in the wonderful softness of the towel. Elwen rubbed her briskly, drying her so swiftly that she hardly had time to shiver. While she waited in the towel, Glorithwen put the finishing touches on a chemise. The queen went out into the hallway to talk with her husband and son.

Since the queen was gone, the child was alone with the seamstress. At first, the elf was too busy with her sewing. Suddenly she looked up, and her eyes were full of menace. Lip trembling, the child made herself as still as possible. Perhaps Glorithwen would leave her alone if she did nothing.

The woman shook out the new garment with a snap that made the girl jump. Wordlessly, she came over and slipped it over her head. Letting the towel drop, the elf-child, quickly slipped her arms into the sleeves and waited while the seamstress tugged her wet hair out of the neck. Glorithwen looked her over for a long moment, and then shook her head disapprovingly. Wondering what she did wrong, the child almost spoke to her. But then she bit her tongue. It would be better to keep silent.

Glorithwen went into the hall then, leaving the child alone. Quickly she picked up the towel, guessing that such things did not reside on floors. In a moment, Legolas snuck in and he gave her his usual grin.

"You look lovely," he told her, and then added swiftly, "Of course, you did before, too."

"Thank you," the maiden replied, feeling better now that he was with her once again.

"Father will like to see you all cleaned up," Legolas said, echoing his mother's words.

"Glorithwen does not like me," the girl blurted out, and then turned red in shame. She should not say such things. But Legolas did not seem to mind.

"She does not like anybody," he said conspiratorially, leaning in to keep from being overheard. "She is always grumpy too."

Relieved, the girl chose to believe him. Maybe it would just take a little while. Even Falasglin had needed some time to decide that he liked her. Mother had said that some people were like that.

"Well, look at how pretty you are," boomed Thranduil as he entered the parlor. Clearly, Elwen and Legolas knew him well, for he seemed quite pleased. With wide strides, he came over and lifted her up. Though she was surprised by the intimacy of the act, she did not object. It was nice to be held after so long.

"Now, dear," Elwen said with mild disapproval. "You will muss her hair before it is even dry."

"That is what brushes are for, are they not, my boy?" Thranduil asked Legolas. Grinning, the boy agreed.

"Oh, the pair of you," said the queen with a mock-sigh. "How is she to learn to be a gentle maiden around such rough boys?"

"A maiden is born, not trained," Thranduil said, and he leaned down to kiss his wife. "Just as you were, my heart."

"She is a perfect maiden already," Legolas assured his mother.

"She is very young yet to make that assumption," Elwen said, but it was clear the kiss had placated her.

The child was fascinated. Her own father had died before she could form any memories of him. Had he been this way with her mother? Did they kiss while holding her, as Thranduil and Elwen did? If he had lived, would they have spoken with such loving tones to one another?

Suddenly missing her mother, the elf-child put her thumb in her mouth. Elwen saw and took it out again, frowning in censure. When she went to put it back again, the queen chided,

"You are too old for such a habit, dear. That is a thing for babies to do."

"But I want to do it," the child protested.

"Not all things that we want to do should be done," Thranduil told her. "You are not a baby any longer, maiden. You will learn other ways to comfort yourself."

"Hugs are very nice," Legolas suggested.

"What a good plan!" Thranduil approved. "Come, let us all give her a very big hug to chase away those worries."

Giggling, Legolas let his mother lift him up, so that he could join the embrace. The little girl felt rather squished, but surprisingly loved as well. She rested her head on Thranduil's chest and received Legolas's kiss contentedly. Perhaps she had made the right choice after all. Already the loneliness was ebbing away.


	5. Shift

Near the end of that winter, Legolas acknowledged his misgivings. Happy as he and his friend were, there were signs of trouble brewing. At first, he could ignore them; too busy was he reveling in the sweetness of his little companion to pay heed to the murmuring in dark corners.

But the murmurs grew to quiet talk, and from there to open disdain. Legolas realized in dismay that, unlike Falasglin and his father, most of his people were bitterly appalled by his friend's heritage and could not relinquish that loathing. When he pleaded with his father for the privilege of naming his playmate, Thranduil did not refuse him. His people, however, showed their disdain by refusing to use it.

In spite of her shy kindness and in disregard for her gentle nature, the wood elves for the most part showed her little more than cold politeness. And although she had never before interacted with more than one person at a time, the little Avari was quick to notice the Sindar's aversion to her. She was certainly swifter on the uptake than Legolas had been.

However, as unkind as the adults had proven themselves, they had been polite thus far. Though always cold and distant, they were nevertheless polite in their dealings with her. Regrettably, there are few creatures more cruel than children, and he and his friend could not hope to avoid them. When Legolas was with her- as he nearly always was- he could silence his errant playfellows, or else scorn them wholly.

As all things must happen, eventually Legolas found himself called away from his friend's side. With no one to stop them, the children surrounded the little girl and reduced her to tears by chasing her hither and yon without stop, and with terrible shouts, calculated to wound as well as frighten. Emboldened by their initial success, the gleeful wrongdoers then began to pelt the child with snowballs, clods of dirt and at last, stones. Her only escape route was to the beech trees, and there she fled, only to be followed on foot wherever she climbed.

The hunter Falasglin discovered the scene. So angered was he that he said not a word, but pointed the children back to the Hall. Only slightly chastened, the children called a few more taunts but were quickly silenced when they caught sight of Falasglin's wrathful face. He directed them to present themselves in fifteen minutes in the throne room, or else be dragged there.

To the little Avari, Falasglin said nothing, but gestured for her to descend. Her clothes were wet and dirty; her hair and face being no less disheveled. Looking into her eyes, so bright with tears, Falasglin felt great sorrow. Had she not suffered enough in her short life? He took her hand and walked with her to the Hall. The inquiring and somehow smug looks of her elders Falasglin ignored.

When the story was laid out in its entirety before Thranduil, the king was deeply disturbed and no less incensed. He ordered the children shut away at their studies for the remainder of the winter, thundering that such deeds were more to be expected of orcs than elves and he had no wish to see them until they could prove their worth. Before the parents could protest the severity of the punishment, Thranduil turned to them and spoke darkly of where the children must have learned such conduct.

At last, the room was cleared of all save Thranduil, Falasglin and the little elf-child. Falasglin talked briefly and quietly with the king before departing. Thranduil turned all of his attention finally to the girl. His expression softened at the sight of her, for she was still somewhat chilly, grimy and even anxious yet.

"Come here, little one," he said, using the gentle tone he reserved for his wife and son. Once enthroned upon his knee, the small elf ventured to ask why the other children had been so mean.

"Ah, if only such things could be so easily explained," sighed the king. "I can only guess that they are terribly jealous of you. You are newly come, my son's best friend, and so very interesting a person. They feel unable to compete with you."

He gave her a half-smile. "It is not so easy to be a person of interest. Now, I think you should go to the stables and watch my Legolas at his riding lessons. Maybe Pelaelin will let you have a short ride with my son, if you ask very nicely."

After the girl had gone, Thranduil rested his chin in his hand and resumed his former scowl. What a scandal! He had known something of the sort was coming, but such impertinence from so many of the children all at once! And their parents could be no better- he was deeply suspicious of the use of violence so soon. In fact, he thought with deep regret, his own wife had reservations about the Avari being so close to their son. The child could not possibly continue to live here.

But where could she go? Thranduil hardly spoke to any of the Exiles, and a life of travel was not something so young an elf needed. The Ló rien was out of the question as well, for Galadriel had hinted in reply to his missive about the child's appearance that she distrusted the existence of an Avari hitherto unnoted. In fact, Galadriel doubted that any Avari could still be living after Sauron's utter annihilation of the settlement of those people in Orodruin before the end of the second age.

The Grey Havens came to mind, but Thranduil did not want her journey to be overlong. For he knew that in order to send her, he must send Legolas also. Without his accompaniment, she would surely fly in dismay and develop a more intense distrust of the Sindar. There was but one place to send the children.

Regretfully, Thranduil drew his pen and paper to him. He would write to Elrond and Celebrían, both known for their soft hearts where orphaned children were involved. Elrond and his lady would take good care of his son, and their children would surely take to the poor Avari as effortlessly as Legolas had. If his messenger traveled swiftly, Coirë would see the two children heading west. With them, Thranduil intended to send Falasglin, who had previously expressed a wish to see Imladris. They would need at least one more adult, but Thranduil would wait for Elrond's reply before preparing further.


	6. Welcome

"What does she look like?" pestered Arwen for the third time that day. Celebrían laughed, as amused as she had been the first time.

"Thranduil only says she is pleasant to look at, though a bit shy. You will have to wait for her arrival to find out more."

"Who cares what she looks like?" asked Elladan. "She is a girl."

"Your cousin Legolas does not seem to find that such a terrible thing," Celebrían chided gently. She reached over and tapped her daughter's nose to remind her not to make faces at her elder brother.

"He is still a baby," Elrohir announced. "Almost as much of a baby as you, sister."

"Then he is not a baby at all," Arwen said coolly. "Because I am already riding horses, and babies do not ride horses. Do they, Mother?"

"Certainly not alone," Celebrían confirmed.

"I bet she only rides ponies," Elladan said.

"Actually, she does not ride at all yet. Thranduil says she prefers to climb trees. And that she is quite fast in doing so."

"Girls do not climb trees," Elrohir insisted. "And even if they did, they would not be very fast at all."

"They are girls," said his twin, as though this was the sum total of the argument.

"I can see you two are in for great surprises," Celebrían laughed. "Now, your father said they have crossed the Bruinen from the north, and I have asked you to dress. Why is it you are all sitting here asking questions? I have never known you to want to be late."

For all their derision at the arrival of another girl, the twins were as swift as their sister in their preparations. Once their mother felt they were presentable, she led them out to the eastern entrance of Imladris. The children took their places in front of their father. He smiled fondly at his wife as she came to stand next to him.

"I hardly think these are our children; they look so nice," he murmured in her ear. She nearly laughed as she replied,

"They certainly are ours. Elladan's hair is only half done and Elrohir has forgotten his undertunic." At Celebrían's words, Elladan put his hands to his hair and his twin looked down in dismay. Elrond laughed.

"So they are. Clearly, if we ever have a need to pick our children out of a crowd, I must let you do the choosing."

"How will you know me?" piped up little Arwen, looking up and back at her father.

"You shall be the fairest," Elrond said affectionately. Arwen gave her brothers a self-satisfied smile.

"And the loudest," added Celebrían to her husband in a whisper. He stifled his chuckle, for he could hear approaching hoofbeats.

The assembly straightened expectantly and a minute later, they could see the little party round a bend in the path. Out of deference to Elrond, the party was on foot. The hunter Falasglin led the party, being tall and brown-haired. The two children walked in the middle, holding hands. The wood-elf prince was all smiles; his sunny nature matched the fairness of his hair. The little girl was clearly reluctant to proceed, and only Legolas's soft coaxing kept her moving. In the dappled light that filtered through the trees, her hair was by turns red and dark. It was easy to imagine her disappearing within their branches as Thranduil had claimed she did.

At the rear came the fair-haired Haldir, leading the horses. Seemingly, the Avari's behavior amused him. He had been sent by Galadriel to the Greenwood to observe the wild elf. He had chosen to accompany the group in order to learn more about the child. Elrond disapproved of his mission, but his current neutrality surely had made him a better traveling companion. In his last letter, Thranduil had written that he almost dared not trust any of his people with the girl, given their shocking prejudice.

Falasglin bowed to Elrond, and Legolas did the same when he arrived alongside the hunter. The little child did her best to hide behind the wood-elf prince and made no move to curtsy. Behind them all Haldir gave a quick bow and went on laughing soundlessly at the Avari. Elrond stepped forward and opened his arms.

"Welcome, cousins, to Imladris. Please feel at home here."

"Our thanks, Master Elrond," returned Falasglin humbly. "Your hospitality is most welcome after our journey, though I am sure we will miss the view of the stars from our beds."

"There will be plenty of time for viewing the heavens after dark," Celebrían told him, with a gentle scold evident in her voice. "The children, I believe, will appreciate the more refined conditions."

"My lady is most wise," spoke Haldir cheerfully. "I cannot but think they will raise no objection to soft beds and quiet nights."

"Come, we shall speak of your journey at breakfast," Elrond directed, gesturing for the company to precede him. "I am sure all present wish to hear of your adventures from the more comfortable position of our banquet table."

As the adults headed in, Celebrían stepped around her husband and went to Legolas and his friend. She smiled gently at the pitiable child, so visibly discomfited by the large gathering.

"Hello, little prince," she said in Quenya. "Was your journey very tiring?"

"Not very much so, my lady," replied Legolas in kind. "But last night we saw wolves!"

"My, what excitement. I take it that you and your friend slept poorly?"

"No, Haldir chased them off and promised they would not come back. They were very big," Legolas added, obviously not wishing to belittle his adventure.

"Indeed, wolves are often quite large," Celebrían agreed. The boy gave her a quick smile for the kindness. "And were you frightened, my child?"

At being addressed, the smaller elf jumped. For a moment, their eyes met and Celebrían noted the spring green color of her wide eyes. In a tiny voice, the girl answered, "No, my lady."

"No? But you have seen wolves before, of course."

"Yes," answered the little girl, plainly wringing her friend's hand in anxiety.

Celebrían felt sorrow and anger at the fear the child displayed. What terrible anguish Thranduil's people must have inflicted upon the poor creature! Clearly she was afraid of the crowd, and equally frightened of Celebrían herself. The lady of Imladris determined to provide her a modicum of comfort, at least.

"Now, little ones, you have a choice. You can come and join the adults at our banquet table. Or, perhaps it would be more comfortable to have a little table of your own in our morning garden?"

"A little table would be wonderful," Legolas said, extracting his hand from the girl's grip. Then he gently placed it on her back. "Wouldn't you like that?"

"Yes, please," was the little reply.

"Then it is settled." Celebrían turned and raised an eyebrow at her offspring who had been standing behind her, all curiosity. They interpreted her look correctly as one of dismissal and hurried inside.

"Come along to the garden," said Celebrían to the pair, "And then I shall instruct the cooks as to where you are dining."

Once she had led the pair to the garden, Celebrían left them to set up their meal. Legolas looked around at the lush space with awe. The wood-elves had no such place in or around their Hall, not seeing much need to share space with nature in their homes. If they wished the woods, his father often said, they were but a walk away. In Imladris, however, the House of Elrond certainly felt differently. Trees and flowers were already blooming gaily and in them birds and squirrels were going about their spring business.

Though Legolas had hoped the garden would cheer up his friend, he was not surprised to find her as gloomy as ever. Haldir had made the trip hard on the poor girl, constantly testing her for evil tendencies. While the prince knew he was under orders, Legolas could not find his behavior anything but cruel. Particularly after how she had suffered through the remainder of the winter before Coirë had come.

"Come, little shadow," coaxed Legolas, using his father's pet name for her. "Are the trees not happy here?"

"Yes," she sighed. "But no elf is mean to a tree."

"No one is going to be mean here," Legolas said. "If they try, I shall fight them."

"What about when they are bigger than you?"

"I will do it just the same," he replied. "Even if it is Falasglin."

"Falasglin is not mean," she countered evenly.

"Then even if it is Haldir. Especially if it is Haldir," he added with feeling.

She did not respond to that, but he suspected she did not believe him or else knew as he had learned that it would solve nothing. In the month before they had departed from the Greenwood, Legolas had gotten into more trouble than he had in his entire life before then. His mother had remarked in exasperation that it was just as well Legolas was leaving, for if he stayed it was likely he would turn into a brute for his friend's sake.

To his amazement, this did not seem to hush the nasty things the other children had been expressing. In fact, many of the parents took to repeating things of a very similar nature. Aside from keeping his poor friend locked up inside her room, there was no way to prevent her from hearing those hateful words. Much like his son, Thranduil was far too stubborn to allow that.

"Psst," came a whispering voice from near the entrance to the main building. Legolas turned to see the twins grinning at him.

"Hi," said one, with his hair falling from its holder and egg on the front of his tunic. "I'm Elladan."

"And I'm Elrohir," said the other, notably missing his undertunic. "Aren't you two coming to breakfast?"

"We decided to eat here. It is pleasant and quiet," the wood-elf prince told them, with mild emphasis placed on the last adjective. "Lady Celebrían is going to bring us food."

"We already ate," the twins said together. Legolas wondered why this seemed very much like a justification. Before he could inquire, the other child who had been at the gate appeared from behind the twins.

"Hello, prince Legolas," she said sweetly. "Are these two bothering you?"

"Not very much," Legolas replied, unable to hide his grin. Though very pretty to behold, Arwen was very much the little sister.

"And how do you feel about it?" Arwen asked the younger girl. "I can make them go away, if you want."

"I do not mind." Indeed, she did not seem to, much to general surprise.

"Well, this is quite the little gathering," Celebrían remarked as she entered the garden from the kitchen side. "You have more than doubled since I left not ten minutes ago."

"We ate," Elrohir said at once.

"I daresay you must have, seeing as how juice and eggs rarely leap onto a person's tunic-front in the hallway," Celebrían said with some reproach in her tone. The twins looked guiltily at their tunics. "I daresay our friends are not going to disappear in the space of meal not hastily consumed."

"I like your name," Arwen told the little girl sweetly while the twins headed back to clean up without being told. "Isilya is beautiful. How did you choose it?"

"Legolas picked it," The Avari said shyly.

When Arwen turned her inquisitive eyes to him, Legolas explained, "It is because, just as with the moon, you can't see Isilya without sunlight. Especially when she's in the trees."

"You really climb trees?" asked Arwen.

"Of course," said the younger girl. "Don't you?"

"I would get very dirty," Arwen said, gazing down at her rich blue gown. Seeing her look, the Avari peeked at her own shorter leaf-green tunic.

"You should wear more practical clothes," Isilya suggested upon reflection. Legolas grinned. Not even his mother had been able to coax his friend into wearing formal clothes.

Celebrían laughed. "I suspect you and Arwen are two sides of the same coin, my dear. As you like to be practical, so Arwen loves to be pretty. Still, I imagine the pair of you will learn the advantages of the other's point of view in time."

"You do look very pretty," Isilya agreed easily. The elven princess beamed at her.

"And green is a very good color for you. It is lovely with your hair."

Compliments sweetly and enthusiastically exchanged seemed to improve Isilya's mood. Wonderful smells filled the air, and a few cooks came into view, bearing trays of food and drink. The lady of Imladris moved to show them where the children would be eating. Arwen winked at the other children and explained that she had asked for permission to eat with them from her father.

Celebrían settled them in around the table, with instructions to bring their dishes to the kitchens when they were finished. As an aside to her daughter, she firmly stated that the twins might eat there as well if they were still hungry. Then she kissed Arwen's cheek, patted Legolas's head and gave Isilya a warm smile.

"I am going to join my husband. If you need me, dears, Arwen or the twins can show you where the banquet hall is."

The table was generously filled. For a good fifteen minutes, it was the sole focus of their attentions. Though not as intensely appreciative of food as hobbits, elves could certainly apply themselves well to any spread. Isilya was also practicing her manners, with assistance from Legolas, and Arwen, once she caught on.

As their appetite slackened, the twins reappeared. One look at their hopeful faces was enough for Legolas to gesture them forward. They sat on either side of their sister, and this did not seem to upset her in the slightest. Isilya, to Legolas's left, was somewhat uncomfortable, but he caught her hand under the table and gave it a quick squeeze for reassurance.

The twins were not completely lacking in manners, but they were occasionally bad enough for Isilya to look at them in wonder. This seemed to embarrass the pair. Arwen had long ago given up scolding them, but something about Isilya's astonishment made the boys realize how ungentlemanly their behavior was.

At last the repast was finished, and the group set about gathering up their dishes. Legolas raised his eyebrows at the attempts of the twins to get everything in at once. His stern look seemed to chasten them, and they left some for a second trip. Arwen led the way to the bustling kitchens.

"My, what a thoughtful group today," said the cook who greeted them at the door. "Leaving some for a second trip! Will wonders never cease? Here, bring those to this sink. The rest can go there as well."

The group deposited their dishes gently and returned for the remainder. On completion of their second trip, the cook instructed the twins to pour hot water into the sink, and recommended that Legolas add a bit of soap. It was just as well, for the twins nearly over-filled the sink, and Legolas could only imagine what they would have done with enough soap.

They were summarily dismissed and, lacking any guidance, returned to the garden. The twins cheerfully began telling tales -which were clearly untrue- of their own adventures. Knowing her brothers well, Arwen rolled her eyes, but did not argue with them. Isilya, her hand in Legolas's hand as usual, listened with some skepticism and some belief. After a few more ridiculous tales, Isilya made so bold as to venture that she suspected they were making parts up.

"Everyone does it," said Elrohir to this accusation.

"I do not think that is true, either," Isilya told him.

"Oh, yes it is. Even adults do it."

"When has any adult told you an untruth?" demanded Arwen.

"Legolas's father did," Elladan said.

"He never!" exclaimed Legolas, incensed.

"Yes he did. He said Isilya could climb trees. She is a girl. Girls do not climb trees. And he said you could do it fast. You can't."

"Yes I can," said Isilya in amazement. "My mother taught me. Just as her mother taught her. And I am fairly fast. Not very fast. But fairly so."

"Ha!" snorted Elladan. "You can't be faster than Elrohir and me. In fact, I bet we can beat you to the top of this tree."

The tree in question stood in the center of the garden. It was a towering birch tree. All the children gathered around the base. As Legolas watched his friend size up the tree, he could not hide his smile. The twins had no idea what they had just proposed.

"You cannot go to the very top," Isilya said calmly. "It would not support your weight. We can race to that branch, five branches down from the top. That is safe."

"All right," said Elrohir. "You can be judge, Arwen. That means you say 'Ready, set, go,' and tell us who won."

"Very well," said Arwen. "But you are going to get dirty."

"Oh, the horror," mocked Elladan. "Come on; send us on our way."

"Ready. Set. Go!" Arwen chanted.

Isilya was off the ground and into the branches before the twins had even gotten a good grip around the trunk. Both of them stayed in that position, mouths open, as the much tinier elf scaled the branches with ease. Two branches from the finish, she paused and looked back down.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked, deadpan. Still on the ground, Arwen and Legolas burst out laughing.

"How did you do that?" asked Elladan in admiration. Isilya shrugged her shoulders. After tapping the finish line, she came back down in her usual controlled freefall. Arwen had gone white at the display but when Isilya landed lightly, she was all smiles.

"Oh, I am so glad you showed them up!" she said to the puzzled Avari.

"Do not rub salt in our wounds," Elrohir chided. "That is unladylike. So, stop."

"Not before you take back what you said about Legolas's father. And about girls."

"All right, all right." The twins held up their hands in surrender and chanted, "Thranduil did not lie and girls can climb trees. Fast."

"And she is going to teach us how to do it too, right?" asked Elladan.

"Me too!" Arwen insisted.

Legolas gave Isilya a grin. Imladris was certainly more welcoming than home. When the time came to return, he would feel much better about her staying behind. In the meantime, he was positive that he and Isilya were going to have lots of fun with their new friends. And probably get into some trouble, too.


	7. Explanations

Late that evening, Elrond gestured the two other elves to chairs around the fire. The singing had ended, and Elrond had had time to digest their story. He felt now would be an appropriate time to share what he had deduced of the story. Before he could begin, however, his wife must return from putting the children to bed.

To pass the time, he regaled the pair with humorous tales of his children's exploits. Arwen was not much younger than her brothers, and she relentlessly caught them making trouble. Sometimes he suspected the twins did such amazing things just to upset her and see her expressions. Dear though she was, his daughter did make some frightful faces for an elven child.

Amidst their chuckles, Celebrían appeared. Elrond rose and led his wife to her chair. The other men rose at her entrance, and then sat after she did. Her warm smile was thanks enough for the courtesy.

"The twins are in their beds, at least," she said to her husband.

'An accomplishment, so early in the evening," Elrond remarked.

"I think Isilya and Legolas have worn them out. They were climbing trees all morning, and racing through the afternoon. Legolas certainly is a fine runner. He has excellent balance,' Celebrían commented to Falasglin.

The hunter flashed a proud smile. "Our prince does well on foot, it is true."

"I hope you warned the twins not to overtax Isilya," Elrond said. "She is less than half their age."

Haldir laughed. "If she wanted, she could run circles around them. When we first left the wood-elves, we had to scold her for running off ahead."

"That is true," Falasglin said with a smile. "She felt very comfortable in the woods. Without Legolas to call her back, I think she might have gone to the Sea and back in half the time it took us to come here."

"I beg you not to mention this fact to the twins. They would surely challenge Isilya to a race to the Grey Havens."

"Poor Cí rdan," laughed Celebrían. "Can you imagine the parade that would be?"

Falasglin chuckled. "Yes, with Isilya arriving first, but refusing to be brought inside."

"And the twins coming behind, drooping with disappointment," added Haldir.

"Legolas and Arwen coming last, for he is too much a gentleman to leave Arwen behind and she would insist upon going," Celebrían added.

"I suppose I should write to Cí rdan to warn him," Elrond said with a smile. "Now that we have discussed it, it is sure to happen."

"I am certain it would do the twins good," Celebrían said meditatively, "Though they will surely spoil Arwen."

Haldir teased, "But Legolas would simply run off with Isilya, and we would hear nothing of them until they had vanquished several armies of orcs."

"Or else roused a forest in rebellion against the use of firewood," said Falasglin dryly, startling a laugh from Elrond.

"That is more likely," agreed Haldir.

"And with good reason," Elrond said to them. "Isilya is Avari, and their love for the trees is well-known. It is said that once they lived with and cared for the Ents, and their affection for one another was equal to the closeness of the Noldor and the Naugrim in the first age."

Both elves frowned at the mention of the Naugrim. Their people had little contact with that race. In Imladris, however, Elrond honored the legacy of Gil-galad. The last Noldor lord had hoped that the Elder people would someday recall their early love for the Naugrim, as well as a great many other races.

Still, they leaned forward to hear what Elrond had to say. Celebrían, more poised and trained by her mother in the old social graces, sat attentively in her seat, her body turned slightly toward him. She held her head gracefully, inclining her face to his. Turning to the subject at hand, Elrond gathered his thoughts and began his long exposition.

"As you told me what you have learned from Isilya, and of Isilya from Legolas, I thought of what I know of the Avari. Much of what I know, I learned from Gil-galad. And he gained this knowledge from the last Avari known to our people, whom he and I had rescued from Orodruin.

"Like all Avari, she had no name. Gil-galad teasingly called her Ele, for she could appear seemingly out of thin air and would startle everyone into exclamation. Of her people, we knew little. Before Sauron destroyed the last forest of Orodruin, we knew that there had been a colony of Avari living there. He laid that forest to waste just before Gil-galad refused to work with him. Our finding of Ele and her tale of the eradication of her people resolved any doubts Gil-galad had."

"But if Ele was the last Avari," Haldir said slowly, "Then how can Isilya be Avari?"

"As I said, Ele was the last Avari our people knew. But I have gathered many stories from Men, Hobbits, and even the Naugrim. Some of their tales we can dismiss. Nevertheless, most of them, particularly those of the Hobbits, can be held as true. They have indeed spotted Elves who travel alone, without horse or pack, in the wilds.

"And, shocking though this may be to you both, I believe that Isilya is only part Avari. For I know well that Ele bore a child who was only half Avari not long after Gil-galad made her at home in a forest near his home in Lindon. And that child, though I had not seen her myself since before the siege of Barad-dû r, had been seen since then: recently by the Hobbits. In one case, she brought two children home when they had been lost in the Old Forest."

"But, who was the child's father, that she was half-Avari?" asked Falasglin.

"It was not spoken of," Elrond said sadly. "I knew him well, but Ele did not wish it said. She was, I fear, deeply afraid that their love would bring him shame and dishonor him in the eyes of the Elder people."

The implications of this charge brought silence to the room. For long minutes, naught was heard save for the fire crackling. Celebrían took her husband's hand and he smiled sadly into her eyes. At length, he continued,

"Ele's child was not the only Avari seen. In the Greenwood, far south of the dwellings of Thranduil, it was said that a boy was seen hunting in the woods alone. Never, it must be noted, was he seen in the company of any other elf. He grew to a man, and is said to have rescued some human travelers from the giant spiders that began to haunt the fringes of those woods. It is not, I think, too far a leap of logic to suppose that the pair may have met. Two such lonely creatures would only find comfort in their mutual life of exile.

"And here the tale is taken up by my wife and children," finished Elrond. "For it is they who provide the next piece of evidence."

"In the summer, when Arwen was just over four yen," Celebrían began, "I took the children over the Bruinen. I chose to sit in the shade of a great willow, just on the river's edge. The same willow, I believe, that was your refuge last night."

Both elves looked surprised, but Celebrían continued her tale unbroken. "While the twins played in the water, Arwen wandered, picking flowers. Eventually, she came back to my side. As children often do, Arwen found a stick and began to poke the ground. The twins thought this great fun, and they joined in. I sent them away from the blanket, and the three of them wandered closer to the willow's trunk, searching for softer ground.

"After a minute, I noticed a terrible smell, as of rotting flesh. I was horrified when the twins announced they had found something. I rushed over, thinking they had found the corpse of some unfortunate animal. Yet while it was flesh, it was not a whole beast, nor were there any bones to be seen. I sent the children down to the water to wash their hands with many protests.

"Looking more closely, I realized that what they had found was an afterbirth. It could not be the afterbirth of an animal, for they would have eaten such a thing. And I could recall no Men passing so near to Imladris recently. I took the children home and brought Elrond to see our find."

Here Elrond took up the tale once more, "Although neither my scouts nor I ever found any other sign of the mother or her young, we were certain they were well. No bodies were found, and no graves either. That was the summer we call the Sweet Summer, for the abundance of honey was unmatched. I ask you to recall what Isilya told Legolas of her birth."

He held up a finger for each point. "That she was born under a large willow. The willow was near to a loud river. And that she was born in a summer that her mother called the Sticky Summer because of the wealth of honey and also the Summer of the Happy Bear, for the same reason. We also know her approximate age, and that corresponds to our discovery."

"But Isilya had guessed herself between four and five yen," pointed out Falasglin. "That is a large window of time."

"Not so large as it first seems. Isilya did give us her exact age at the time of her mother's death. Moreover, that year should be known to both of you. Her body was brought to the Wood-elves by Men, if you recall. That was in the Snowless Winter."

"I do remember," Falasglin said in amazed recollection. "No one could identify her, and we sent messengers to all the elven kin."

"I admit, at first I did not recognize her myself. The description could have been any number of elven maidens I had known. But it was that mark on her left forearm that identified her to me."

"The sun tattoo," Haldir said, having evidently recalled to mind the strange and somber case.

"Not a sun," corrected Elrond. "A star. In fact, the Star of Elendil. For before the siege of Barad-dû r, she had been a member of a small band who chased the minions of Sauron. The Men were a small company of Isildur's. The star was a tattoo of their own design, to show their loyalty. But when Gil-galad discovered her riding unattended, save by Men of the company, he ordered her to her mother's side and forbade her to return to field of battle until she was at least a maiden grown.

"I was with Gil-galad when he chastened her." Elrond sighed deeply. "She was furious with him. Avari let their children run free on their fifteenth yen, and she did not believe he had the right to challenge this. Gil-galad was firm, perhaps too firm. For she never did return to the forest of her birth, nor would she bid him farewell when Isildur took his part and agreed that she must leave the company.

"I still think of the sorrow on his face when she turned her back on him and would hear no explanation. Like many men before him, he was helpless to stem the tide of a woman's wrath. And, in my heart, I felt that he was wrong to deny her. She had proven herself beyond reproach and skillful in battle. But he wished to spare her the whispers, and perhaps a sad end in the siege. Many have made similar choices in such times. Conceivably if he had lived, they could have been reconciled."

"Then this is the source of her dislike of the Sindar and Calaquendi?" asked Celebrían thoughtfully.

"In part it may be. There was worse done to the Avari by our kin, though it was before her time. But not, alas, before ours."

At this, Haldir and Falasglin both straightened and opened their mouths to protest. Elrond raised a hand to silence them. With reluctance, both elves sat back and waited.

"In the beginning, as you have learned, we all lived as one. The Avari are the ones who refused the Journey, though it is less that they refused and more that they were too frightened to leave with the messenger. Along with the Avari, the people of Elwë remained here on Middle-Earth as well as others of the Teleri. They never saw the light of the trees of Valinor. However, legends of the Avari speak of a goddess coming to show them how to care for her favorite creation: the trees. Whether or not Yavanna visited the Avari, I cannot say. Yet their knowledge and closeness to the woods suggests they were assisted by some power.

"Elwë and his people were friendly with the Avari, though they were such a shy tribe that he scarcely saw more than two in a whole yen. The Avari had the whole of Middle-Earth to roam. Freedom and the wilds appealed better to them than remaining in one place to learn anything. So they made nothing, save for bows and arrows and their clothing. No smith-craft or any other craft held their interest.

"And then Morgoth returned to Middle-Earth. While the Fë anor and his sons were beginning their pursuit, he made his base. His first action was to capture all the people in that area to keep his location secret from Elwë and Fë anor. I believe you can guess who those people were."

"Men," said Haldir. Celebrían frowned and said,

"No, it could not have been. Men had only just awakened in the East. So, it must have been the Avari."

"Sadly, it was. The Avari, along with wandering bands of Elwë 's people, were snatched from the woods. From these first captives, it is said, Morgoth created orcs."

Falasglin looked grim. "We have never been certain of that. But it would explain their deep hate for us, for we brought about Morgoth's return."

"As Gil-galad once told me, Morgoth surely would have returned, with or without the Silmarils to lure him. It was Fë anor's poor luck to make the thing that Morgoth coveted. Regardless, his recklessness did not endear him to any elf or man once the whole of his actions was laid bare.

"And so the Avari were among the first to feel Morgoth's terror and wrath. Some fled to Elwë for what protection he and his lady could offer. Alas, within those borders, the Avari felt caged and disheartened. Others were forced from their home woods, lest they be snatched by the monsters Morgoth was creating. When at last the ships of Fë anor came, and brought with them the tale of the Silmarils, it is little wonder the Avari felt bitter.

"Such suffering, for what appeared to be naught but baubles! What pride and foolishness! For the Avari, who took no interest in craft, could not be tempted by the finest of goods. Their indifference was partly understood by Elwë 's people, but the newcomers felt the sting of their apathy. Therefore, it began to be said by Calaquendi that the Avari were lazy and could create nothing of worth.

"Before the last of the fleeing Noldor set foot in Middle-Earth, bitterness between the first-comers and the Avari already ran deep. The sons of Fë anor were claiming large portions of land as though the Avari did not live in them already. And they let few elves through unchallenged. The Avari, mourning great losses already, moved into other areas in larger numbers than were comfortable. Their bitterness seeped into the very trees. In revenge for being denied freedom to roam, the Avari charmed the trees into capturing any who tried to pass freely through their forests. The last vestige of those woodlands is called The Old Forest, and all who pass through must be wary, lest the trees mistake them for the Calaquendi of old and swallow them into the earth."

As Elrond related the old tales from this new point of view, Haldir and Falasglin alternated between looking uncomfortable and seeming indignant. How painful it was, to hear of the misdeeds of their ancestors in such detail! Never before had either considered there might be more to the story than had already been taught to them from their cradles onward.

"Lady Galadriel and her lord, Celeborn, are the last to have seen the Avari free in great numbers. Celeborn had been more tolerant of their people, for in his youth he had made a great friend of an Avari lad. Galadriel tells that the Avari she saw in the lands of Elwë were a broken people, who watched in dismay as their children became more Sindar than Avari. When the truth of the slaughter at Alqualondë came out, the Avari were unsurprised.

"To those who had traveled the Helcaraxë , the Avari were more friendly. But, as Galadriel says, the two peoples were so unalike. Often before the Calaquendi felt acquainted with them, the Avari had moved on. And the Avari had no appreciation for made things, while the Calaquendi could not hear the voices of the trees as the Avari did.

"Many of the Avari died before the end of the First Age. But there were still a goodly number living before the return of Sauron. With so many of the Noldor and other High-Elves returned to Valinor, there was room enough for the Avari to roam."

"But what did become of the Avari?" Haldir asked impatiently. "I thought they had been killed by Sauron. Why?"

"Sadly, many of those who remained in the Second Age were not killed by Sauron, but by Men and Calaquendi and Sindar. More by Men, it is true. But our hand in these things must not be hidden.

"At the beginning of the Second Age, the tolerance of Calaquendi for Avari was fast disappearing. Many of our people resented their refusal to join any battle with us against Morgoth. Though they fought valiantly and often victoriously on their own, not a single Avari was known to have fought at the side of a Calaquendi in our great battles.

"Of the others, I can say that it is true that Thranduil granted Avari the freedom of his lands without hesitation. Yet the Lórien did not open its doors to them, nor did many other Sindar lands. Even the Sindar of Beleriand forgot their old truce as they scattered over Middle-Earth. The Avari were fewer and less trusting than as in olden days, and so many forgot their true nature in the face of the old prejudices taught by the Calaquendi.

"Thus when Men wanted an area for their own settlements, many Calaquendi and Sindar would support their claim. There was plenty of Middle-Earth left for the Avari to roam, after all. And men who had no love of elves made no distinctions between Avari and other elves. Of their strongholds only the Old Forest and the forest of Orodruin remained before Sauron made himself known to the mainland."

"And it is Sauron who destroyed the great host of Avari?" questioned Falasglin.

"Indeed. He came to know them well as he built Barad-dû r, and he came to hate them almost more than all other Quendi," Elrond said to the disbelief of the others.

"Sauron hated the Avari for many reasons, but chief among them was the reality of Avari life. They lived as one with the earth, and would do nothing to harm it. Their opposition to the waste of his labors hampered much of his work. While we did not agree with the Avari on many things, pollution of the land is still a horror to us.

"Living as they did with the earth, the Avari had many talents that we do not. As mentioned before, they could hear the trees as we cannot. But they could do much more. They could restore dying trees to life, and knew how to restore worn out soils to their previous richness. It is said, though I have never seen it, that if an elf or man was near to death from grievous wounds, the Avari could return him to full health in the space of a night. One talent I well know that they possessed was the ability to judge any creature, much as the Lady Galadriel does, on first meeting and to know his heart. This Sauron feared most of all, for the Avari were quicker than any other Quendi to see through his fair guise."

"It is said Gil-galad also disbelieved his sincerity," Falasglin said.

"That is true, but Gil-galad was aware that Sauron had been called back by the Valar, and had not gone. Too, from his friendliness with the Avari he had heard disturbing rumors of Sauron's activities," Elrond explained.

"The Avari were the first to truly suspect Sauron's intentions. Particularly because that evil sorcerer had chosen Barad-dû r for his stronghold, and they knew all of his comings and goings. It was easy for them to discern that he was not as he seemed, and that he might be using a disguise as he moved through Middle-Earth. Yet they knew of none they could trust with their suspicions. Of all our Lords at the time, only Gil-galad held any of their confidence. Celeborn also held some respect, but the Lórien was closed to them.

"Sauron did his best to keep them from communicating with other Quendi, knowing that their tales could spark our distrust if we heard it from them. For though we felt separated from them, they were still our kin. Sauron feared that they might overcome their prejudices, if only to warn us. This he could not allow to pass.

"As well, the Avari did not craft, and had no interest in crafts. The lure of the rings would be greatly reduced should they fall into Avari hands. Not that they could not be corrupted, but that corruption would take precious time. His plans could not stand against such opposition as they would raise. Sauron needed to remove that complication, and destroying them would be swiftest.

"Word came too late to Eregion of a terrible slaughter in the Orodruin, yet Gil-galad insisted that as many of us as possible ride out to see what had become of the Avari."

Elrond shook his head in great sorrow. "We came to the Orodruin, yet we hardly knew it. The trees were burned, or chopped down, and all the land was burnt. Bodies had been left to scavengers. We could see mothers holding babes, and fathers fallen before their children. Furious, Gil-galad rode to Barad-dû r and demanded an explanation. Sauron, wearing his fair visage, spun a tale of intrigue against him, though it was so thin it could easily be seen through. Yet while we of Eregion did not believe him, we had no proof.

"As we rode back through the decimation, Gil-galad ordered us to halt and bury our kin. The task took more than a day. However, we were determined that the fallen be laid to rest tenderly. That was when we found the survivor. We had been digging the last hole when the ground caved in. The last Avari had been hidden in a small hollow under the earth. It spared her the smoke and fire, though it could not spare her an irrevocable sorrow at the loss of her people.

"The rest you know, or can guess. We rode home with our tale, but none of our kin had great sympathy for the Avari or rage against Sauron. As for the Avari of the Old Forest, they had dwindled away in that time. Some went to the Grey Havens, for though they could not cross over Sea, they held a love for the water. Others, I have heard, went to live with Men near the Eastern Mountains."

"But why did our people not protest the destruction of the Orodruin Forest?" asked Haldir.

"I know not," Elrond said. "Perhaps we were already under Sauron's spell. He had promised great things and we believed him, though we had no reason to trust him. And the Avari were too few to rally together for retribution. So their ending passed unremarked, and unavenged. Though when we fought Sauron in that last battle, I know Gil-galad and many of the Noldor carried the memory of that grief-stricken landscape in our hearts."

"But what of this does Isilya know?" asked his wife at length. "She is only a child yet."

"She knows of the Silmarils, and the slaughter of the Teleri," Falasglin ventured. "She spoke of it to me when we met. And she knows of the trees of Valinor, yet I know not how."

"As my mother says: little pitchers have big ears. Children learn much when they are silent listeners," pointed out Haldir.

"And she would have many chances to eavesdrop," mused Celebrían, "Alone in the forests and unlooked for. Many of our songs are in Quenya, and those she could understand easily."

"Do not forget," Elrond said to them, "Isilya's mother lived with us in Lindon. She was educated by Gil-galad and myself as well as her own mother. She could easily have passed on this knowledge to Isilya. Though I believe some of it has become confused, for the child was very young when she heard these tales."

"Yet, I know not if Isilya is indeed the half-Avari's child as you claim," Haldir responded. "Has she a great resemblance to her?"

"Not to her mother in coloring; she had dark hair and dark eyes. But the child is almost her grandmother born again, with her fiery hair and green eyes. Isilya's hair is a touch darker, perhaps, and her eyes a lighter green. Her face reminds me greatly of her mother as a child. Furthermore, she has expressions that call to mind her grandfather. Particularly when she meets with something she dislikes."

Elrond chuckled, and the others laughed with him. Earlier, Elladan had attempted to present her with a token of affection in the form of a slightly squished frog. Arwen, who had been standing closer than perhaps she ought to have been, had run away. Though she had stood her ground, Isilya's look of disapproval had been forbidding. That expression had settled Elrond's doubts. He knew that look of old.

"Then I am at peace with your evaluation," Haldir said. "She is a good child, I believe. Though she is nervous and full of energy and both too bold and too shy for her age. I know not if my Lady will agree with you, but that I will not trouble myself over."

"You will find," Falasglin said calmly, "That she will be much less nervous and shy when you stop startling her and asking her pointed moral questions. I myself find that I am much less fond of you at those times."

Haldir only laughed at this jibe. "Peace, cousin. I am sorry that I was the one asked to do such things, but what my Lady asks of me, I shall do. Now that it is done, let us be friends and speak no more of it."

"Agreed," Falasglin said, holding out his hand. The elf of the Lórien grasped the proffered hand firmly and shook it.

"I am glad you two are on better terms," Celebrían began, with an enchanting twinkle in her eyes, "For I think you would be the best escort for the children on our trip to Mithlond this summer."

"We are doomed," Haldir announced to Falasglin, who merely smiled.

"We will be honored, my lady."

After the pair had left, Elrond turned to his wife curiously. She smiled, reading the question easily. She held up her hands, palms toward him.

"You suggested it, dear one."

"Did I? I did. I see that I will have to apologize to Cí rdan as well as warn him. Both of our sons at one time in any place is certain disaster biding its time."

"Indeed," Celebrían agreed. "Won't it be nice to have that disaster happen somewhere besides home?"

"A cunning argument," said Elrond with a smile.

"I like to think of it as a winning argument," said his wife smoothly. Then she held out a hand. "Rather like my next argument."

"Which is?" Elrond asked, taking her hand in his. He ran his thumb over her smooth skin in circles as he listened.

"If you come to bed now, we can pretend to be asleep when the twins get out of theirs."

"I am rather fond of that line of thinking." He helped his lady out of her chair, and then caught her in an embrace. "But I have a better one."

"Have you?" she asked, smiling up at him.

"If we go to bed now, we shall have time to warm the bed before the twins wake Arwen. And to enjoy that warmth before they are caught."

Celebrían laughed. "Then clearly, we must to bed."

Hiding his smile, Elrond nodded solemnly. "At once, my love."


	8. Moonlighting

Isilya turned over on the soft bed. Then she turned over again. She wiggled to the left, and then to the right. There was no hope. It was simply too comfortable. If she stayed in it, she would surely fall asleep at once and stay that way until dawn.

Pushing off the warm blankets, Isilya climbed over them to look out of her window. The curtains were pulled back, and she could see the courtyard and maple tree that she had been looking at earlier while Celebrían had helped her to dress for bed. Though she had wanted to try to be polite to the lady of Imladris, Isilya was too timid to say anything to her yet. Celebrían had not seemed to mind. She had even kissed Isilya goodnight.

The wind rustled the leaves of the maple and Isilya heard it calling to her. Without a thought for her sleeping shift or her newly washed feet, she slipped over the windowsill and onto the dirt below. She walked with her usual soft steps to the tree and rested her hand on its trunk.

At once, she knew why it had called. A fungus was killing it. Though it had only just begun to be visible on the trunk, the maple was very weak. Isilya looked up at the branches and saw other signs of trouble, for the tree had not even started to bud and it was two weeks later than it should have been. Wondering how the elves here had not noticed, Isilya took a deep steadying breath.

"Boo," said a soft voice behind her. Isilya looked at Elladan and Elrohir in irritation. They were almost noisier than Men were.

"I am busy," she told them primly.

"Out of bed," mock-scolded Elrohir.

"Pretty naughty," Elladan agreed.

"I am busy," she repeated, turning back to the tree again.

"Are you going to climb it?" Elladan asked.

"No," she said. "It is sick."

"How do you know?" demanded Elrohir. "I bet you are just making that up."

"I do not tell lies," Isilya retorted, with special emphasis on the pronoun. Both boys flushed, but before they could say more, Arwen had joined them. She looked as irritated as Isilya was.

"Why are you out of bed? Father will be very disappointed in you."

The twins shrugged as though it was no concern of theirs. "We came out to see what Isilya is doing."

"Yes, she led us astray," Elrohir agreed with a snicker. Arwen rolled her eyes.

"I doubt it. But why are you out of bed, Isilya? When mother tucks us in, we are supposed to stay unless there is a problem."

"The maple is sick," Isilya said, wondering at their complete ignorance of the fact. "I am going to help it get better."

"Look, trees cannot be healed," Elladan said, apparently trying to be sympathetic. "Father can heal people, but not plants."

"That is just the way it is," Elrohir agreed.

"Maybe he cannot, but I can. Please stop interrupting me." Isilya turned back to the tree, hoping she could get just a moment to start concentrating.

"Hello," Legolas said quietly. "What are we doing up?"

"Isilya thinks the tree is sick, and she thinks she can fix it," Elrohir told him, looking disbelieving.

"Then she can," Legolas said, "We will sit here and be quiet for you, Isilya."

And he shoved the twins, not very roughly, but firmly enough to let them know he meant it. With an exasperated sigh, Arwen took a seat on a root and waited. Since they were not going to leave, Isilya decided to ignore them as best she could.

Her breathing steadied as she closed her eyes. Without using her sight, she could see the maple and the fungus. One had to die, and one had to live. That was the way of nature. Isilya imagined herself the point on which the balance shifted. Then she laid a hand on the tree again, where there was a tiny patch of fungus.

Through it, she could feel all of the fungus. She knew where it hid, and what it was feeding upon. The hunger of it and the wildness of it coursed through her for a moment. Then she tilted the balance and it began to die. The maple fed on its energy, growing stronger. Where the fungus had been, new wood grew in. The trunk steadied, and the branches firmed. Its roots dug deeper into the ground, looking for more nutrients to feed itself.

"Oh," said Arwen very softly. "Look at the magic."

The other children looked down at the roots and saw shimmering green veins appear on the wood. Their eyes followed the veins up to the trunk, and saw them continue far up into the branches. But Legolas looked to Isilya and saw that she glittered faintly as well.

"It is budding!" said Elrohir in amazement, pointing to a branch. Faster than natural, the buds grew out of the wood and turned green. They were not ready to leaf, but it seemed as though they might at any moment.

"Uh oh," whispered Elladan, quietly pointing. The movement startled Isilya and she took her hand from the trunk to look.

In the dark courtyard, the children could make out a figure standing in the doorway to the building. Its outline was that of a male, and so they all presumed it was an adult come to scold them. Merely standing there, it seemed to wait for them to act. Isilya thought she discerned a circlet on his brow, and she therefore assumed it must be Elrond.

"If we just go right back to bed," Arwen reasoned, "He should not be so mad."

"Good idea," agreed Elrohir.

Legolas turned to Isilya and laid a hand on her arm. "Come, little shadow. I will help you back into your window."

Isilya blinked at him, and shook her head. "The maple-"

"It looks fine now," Legolas assured her quietly. "See?"

Isilya looked up, wonderingly. After Arwen had spoken, she had lost track of the balance. With some trepidation, she put a finger on the trunk again. However, the fungus had gone completely, and the tree was whole and healthy. It was also back in its proper place within the growing cycle.

On the other hand, she was exhausted. She walked with Legolas without complaint, but she felt strange. Part of her was suddenly frightened of the garden in the courtyard, because she could almost feel it reaching out for her, calling for her to become part of it. When Legolas tried to help her up into her window, she knew that being alone would make that feeling worse.

"Please, can I sleep with you?" she pleaded, trying to stay calm.

Though Legolas well aware what his mother would say to such a request, he felt it would be hard to refuse. On the journey to Imladris, he had frequently snuggled close to her with the justification that he was in his sleeping roll and she in hers, so it hardly counted. Now Isilya was shaking and looked very pale. It would take a much sterner soul than his to deny her.

"Of course you can," Legolas said, taking her hand in his.

Though his window was completely across the courtyard, Isilya felt better on that walk than she had on the way to her window. Just knowing that Legolas was not leaving helped. She peeked toward the doorway, but the figure had gone.

Legolas gave her a boost onto the windowsill and then climbed up after her. Conscientiously, they both brushed the dirt from their feet before walking on the bed. Isilya took the window side, and Legolas snuggled up to her at once. After a few giggles and whispers about the coldness of one another's feet, they subsided.

Isilya should have been asleep when Legolas was, but the rising moon was lighting up the courtyard and she watched the transition with awe. Bushes gained leaves of silver and the snowdrops shimmered with moonlight. The dirt turned a silvery brown and the gravel pathway was turned white. Isilya looked at the garden for a long time, but she did not rise.

After a time, Legolas shifted in his sleep, and put his arm around her. Isilya rolled over to snuggle against him. She liked his warmth, and his closeness. She knew that he would be gone before autumn, and that losing him would be like losing Mother all over again. But she also knew that she would rather lose him than never have had him at all.

When her eyelids drifted closed, she let them stay down. Her thumb went into her mouth for the first time in a long while, because she knew no adult was looking. At last, the darkness became comforting and she drifted deeper into it.

Elrond peered into the room an hour later, and then called softly to his wife. "Here she is, my love."

"I wonder how she got in without us hearing," Celebrían said, looking at the sleeping pair. "Well, let her sleep with him tonight. Poor little dear."

"Falasglin will not approve," Elrond told his wife as she shut the door.

"And how many children does he have? What he does not know will not hurt him, my heart."

"You are eminently wise, beloved," Elrond teased while they walked to their own room.

"It comes of being a woman," she retorted playfully.

Back in the bedroom, the two children slept on. When Isilya whined suddenly in her sleep, neither adult heard it. A hand reached out and gently stroked her cheek until she calmed once more. And the moon drifted through the clouds.


	9. Pig

"Parents," announced Elrohir, "are completely unfair."

"And disgusting," added Elladan.

"Yes, very disgusting," agreed his twin hastily.

"Are they?" asked Legolas in surprise. He had not heard the second opinion ventured before. That was the sort of slander reserved for the opposite gender, in his experience.

"Of course they are," said Elrohir, as though shocked by Legolas's ignorance. "They make all the rules, but they do not have to obey any of them."

"I meant, how are parents disgusting?" Legolas said. In truth, he was torn about the first argument. Clearly, adults had too much power, but they mostly followed their own rules.

"Oh that. Well, parents are always kissing," said Elladan in revulsion.

"And holding hands," shuddered Elrohir.

"And hugging."

"And looking fondly at each other," finished Elrohir, in the depths of horror. Legolas was rather fascinated. Parents were supposed to do all those things. How could they be horrible?

"That is not disgusting," said Arwen witheringly. "It is romantic."

"Romance is sickening," shot back Elrohir.

"Very sickening," added his twin loyally.

"It is not!" Arwen argued. "Orcs and dragons and dead things are sickening. Romance is lovely."

"My, this trip is going to be wondrous if you three keep arguing," said Haldir cheerfully. When the children turned to look at him, he added, "Do not stop for me, children. I am enjoying it."

The children were waiting in front of the corral. Summer had begun, and the adults had announced a trip to Mithlond. All of the children were excited, even Isilya, who knew nothing of the Grey Havens at all. She kept quiet, however.

Since her arrival in Imladris, Isilya had been more quiet than talkative. The twins were partly to blame, for they were merciless teasers of her every spoken word. Not a single claim to ability could they allow to pass without objection. While Isilya proved herself to them endlessly, the boys preferred to carry on teasing, hoping to find themselves correct at least once.

Legolas was not easy to tease, and he was not very tolerant of how the twins treated Isilya. He defended her valiantly, and was assisted verbally by Arwen. The maiden had taken a shine to the younger girl almost instantly, and she was as protective as a mother hen. Even the twins would think twice before laying into Isilya in front of her, for Arwen had the advantage of knowing many of their more embarrassing secrets.

"Well, do you think romance is nice?" Arwen asked Haldir. The elf chuckled as he saddled his mare.

"Ah, but I, fair maid, am an adult. In these arguments my opinion is invalid. Is that not so, boys?"

"Yes, it is," said Elladan. He paused, as if struck by the fact that he had just agreed with an adult. With a suspicious glance at the Silvan elf, he continued, "So you are out-voted Arwen, and romance is disgusting."

"Legolas and Isilya have not voted," Arwen pointed out sharply.

"Oh," mumbled Legolas when the three of them turned their eyes on him. "Well, I do not mind romance."

"So he does not think it is disgusting," Arwen said triumphantly.

"That only makes it a tie," Elrohir shot back.

"Then you will have to ask someone else."

"Who else is there to ask?" inquired Elladan with a smirk.

The twins looked around as though searching, and Legolas felt his face get hot. He knew exactly what they were about to say. Even when they acknowledged Isilya, they were very condescending about it. Falasglin had told him it was only injured pride, but that did not stop Legolas hating it.

"I see you have forgotten to ask the most important person here," Haldir drawled, apparently offended on the girl's behalf. "What do you think, little shadow? Your opinion counts twice as much as theirs, you know."

"It does?" asked the twins in unified bafflement.

"Certainly," agreed Falasglin, coming out of the stables with Legolas's mare and a pony. He brought them up to the fence and looped the mare's reins around the top rung. "She is half as old as they are, which makes her twice the child they are."

"That makes perfect sense," Arwen said. Legolas heard Haldir stifle a chuckle, though he had no idea why.

"That makes you the deciding vote," Elladan said to Isilya. There was anticipatory silence while Isilya seemed to think this over. She certainly gave the question a good deal of thought.

"What is romance?" she asked after a long pause, to the children's general astonishment. Haldir laughed heartily and Falasglin gave a broad smile.

"Ho-ho!" chortled Haldir. "Let this be a lesson to the rest of you. Never assume everyone is listening to your arguments."

Falasglin ruffled Isilya's hair affectionately and answered her question. "Romance is expressing your love."

"In public," added Elrohir in disdain.

"That sounds wonderful," declared Isilya seriously. "I love it."

The twins looked incensed, but Arwen was grinning. Legolas was smiling too, but he knew he often did that when Isilya said something staunchly. To him, she was entirely adorable. Haldir and Falasglin seemed to find her much the same, especially at times like these. Finding Isilya on the side of all things sweet and tender somehow affected both of them.

The elves had softened toward Isilya over the spring. Even though she was still very shy, the little girl often went to them for protection from the twins' teasing. Both were gentle with her, though Haldir did some friendly teasing of his own. Isilya instinctively recognized the difference and sometimes she even smiled.

Falasglin beckoned to her. "Come here Isilya. You need to meet your pony before you ride him."

Isilya balked at the prospect, however. Horses and ponies were not in her sphere of interest. The reaction was not entirely unreasonable. Even this small pony was more than twice her size, and surely four times her weight. Nothing worried Isilya more than beasts that were bigger than she.

"Can't I walk up in the trees?" she pleaded.

"You cannot walk in trees," snorted Elladan. Haldir reached over and cuffed his head lightly.

"It is not polite," he said quietly, but firmly, "To interrupt the conversation of others, especially with impertinence."

"Isilya," sighed Falasglin.

"Please?" she begged. "I can go very fast."

"There will be plenty of gaps in the trees," Haldir pointed out.

"I will jump," Isilya told him. Behind her, Arwen gasped. Legolas felt a bit faint at the suggestion himself.

Unconcerned but introspective, Haldir shook his head slowly. "No. Celebrían will flay us, skin us, and grind our bones into cosmetic powder for her lovely face."

"Ugh," said Arwen faintly.

"I knew there was something suspicious about face powder," Elrohir said to his twin.

"That is why only ladies use it," his twin agreed. Neither was quick enough to duck the cuffs they immediately received from Haldir.

"I can not ride," Isilya said, her mouth setting into a stubborn line. Falasglin and Haldir exchanged looks.

"She could ride with me," Legolas suggested.

"And me," Arwen offered. "Then our horses will not get so tired."

Elladan snorted at Isilya. "It is just a pony. You are such a baby! They will just tie the pony to their horse and it cannot go anywhere, even if you wanted to."

"Mind your words," Haldir told the twins severely.

Isilya mouth wobbled. "I do not want to ride a pony."

"Just get on it, already. It cannot bite you once you are on its back," Elrohir said. This helpful comment made Isilya burst into tears.

"That is enough out of you two," said Haldir, taking them both by the arm. "I see you need to help the quartermaster before we leave. Perhaps packing and carrying will remind you of the reason for obedience to your elders."

He marched them off, face grim. Falasglin staked the pony and came over to talk quietly to Isilya. Before either moved to help, Arwen and Legolas exchanged glances. Even though neither of them would ever call Isilya a baby, she was a dreadfully easy target for the twins. No matter what they were picking on her for, she almost always broke down in tears.

"I see my sons have already disgraced themselves, even at this early hour," Elrond commented, as he and Celebrían came over from speaking with the quartermaster.

"They were very mean to Isilya because she is afraid of the pony," Arwen explained. Celebrían sighed.

"I should have guessed. I expect you bested them in an argument and they had to pick on her to feel better?"

Arwen squirmed and then burst into explanation, "They said romance is disgusting. I disagreed. And Legolas does not think it is either."

"And that left Isilya to be the deciding vote," said Elrond with a sigh. "Little wonder that they chose to torment her."

Though the lord of Imladris tried to be impartial with his children, his sons constantly tested his temper. When it was only Arwen that they teased, he could make allowances for Arwen's own faults. Even Legolas had his imperfections to be acknowledged.

However, Isilya was very much younger than his boys, and their teasing bordered on torture at times. Between them, he and Celebrían had managed to balance the punishments to fit the crime. Yet, it was a hard-fought battle to keep from snapping at them when they were so cruel to the poor child. Part of him admitted that he hated to see her face bathed in tears, for it was so very familiar and dear to him.

He nodded to Legolas and went to Falasglin and the little elf. Kneeling down to her height, Elrond waited for her to look at him. He smiled gently and said in a soft tone, "Now then, Isilya. Tell me about the pony. Sometimes when we are afraid of something, it helps to talk about our fears."

"It is big," Isilya said, wiping her eyes.

"Bigger than you?" Elrond asked quietly. She nodded. "Ah. But is it bigger than Falasglin?"

Isilya peeked at the pony, before saying, "Not very much bigger. But a little."

"And is it bigger than Falasglin's horse?"

"No," Isilya said at once, shaking her head emphatically.

"Do you think the pony is faster than Falasglin's horse?" Elrond continued.

"No. It has shorter legs," Isilya concluded.

"So, if you get in trouble, will Falasglin be able to help you?"

"Ye-es," said Isilya, clearly not happy about conceding the point. "But Elrohir said the pony bites."

"I wonder how he can say such a thing when he does not know this pony," Elrond said, shaking his head. In a mock-whisper he added, "I think he might not be telling the truth."

"No?" said Isilya in shock. No matter how often the twins lied to her, she was always surprised.

"No, I think he did not know a thing about this pony. I think he made it all up."

"Oo," said Isilya in horror. "That is very naughty."

"Quite," Elrond agreed. "Why don't you and I go find out?"

Isilya reluctantly took his hand. Talking softly, Elrond advised her to walk slowly, because the pony might be scared of them. Her eyes wide, she asked in a child's whisper,

"The pony is scared of us? But we are small!"

"And fast," Elrond pointed out. He was pleased that Isilya kept talking. It would help her though her fright.

When they got within a few feet, Elrond suggested they stop and wait to see what the pony would do. The pony looked at them placidly. He only wanted to know if they had any sugar or carrots. Otherwise, he had no interest in them. Celebrían had recommended this pony for that very reason.

"Hmm," Elrond said. "I think he is a little shy."

"Ponies can be shy?" asked Isilya, continually surprised.

"Oh yes," Elrond assured her. "What do you think we should do?"

Isilya put on her thinking face, which always reminded him of a long-lost friend. Then she said, "I think we have to go to him. Shy people do not come to you."

"That is very wise," Elrond said. He let her start walking, and made certain she arrived at the pony first. When the pony turned his head to sniff her shirt, she gave him a wide-eyed stare.

"Why is he smelling me?"

"So he can get to know you," Elrond said. And everything in your pockets, he thought. "Blow on his face gently. That is how horses and ponies say hello."

Isilya blew softly on the pony's face. He snorted at her in return, and then went back to hoping for carrots. Without being told, Isilya put her hand up to stroke the pony's face.

"I think he likes me," she told Elrond in astonishment. Without needing to turn around, Elrond was fairly certain that stifled laugh had come from Haldir.

In another mock-whisper, Elrond explained, "Ponies and horses almost always like elves. We are good friends."

"Truly?" asked Isilya in delight. The pony nudged her gently, clearly in agreement with Elrond.

"Very much so," said Elrond. "As you can see. Do you think you can ride him now?"

"Does he want me to?" Isilya asked, suddenly anxious. "What if I am very heavy for him?"

"This pony," Elrond explained with a smile, "could carry me if I needed it."

"Oo," exclaimed Isilya, looking at the pony. "You are very strong for your size, pony."

"His name is Pig," Falasglin corrected her, having walked to them as soon as Isilya has touched the pony. With him came Haldir, Celebrían and the two other children, all smiling.

"Pig?" asked Isilya. The pony butted her gently in response.

"Because he likes to wallow in the dust like a pig wallows in mud," Falasglin said.

"Oh. You should not do that when I am riding you," Isilya told the pony.

"I would not worry on that account, although we will have to make sure to unsaddle him as soon as you do dismount. He seems to get itches."

"Mites?" Elrond asked. Haldir shook his head.

"None. He may simply be in the habit by now."

"He is getting a bit old for that kind of behavior, isn't he?" asked Legolas, slipping up next to Isilya and looking the pony over critically.

"Just old enough to know better," Falasglin agreed with a smile. "But not so old that he would not. Your mare is ready, Legolas. Perhaps you can show Isilya how to mount?"

"Okay. It is the same for a pony," Legolas explained to Isilya, "You just do not have to climb very high to get on. And when we are bigger, we will not need to climb at all."

"Certainly not to get on a pony," Celebrían agreed, with a smile. While Isilya went to watch Legolas, she sent Arwen to mount her own horse. Falasglin was attaching a lead to the pony's halter.

"All is well, so far," Haldir said quietly. "But she is going to get spooked along the way. What should we do then?"

"Let her ride with Legolas or Arwen," Celebrían said firmly. "She trusts them. If she becomes too upset, walk with her. We can be a little slow."

"She asked to walk in the trees," Falasglin told her. Celebrían sighed.

"I do not approve of that. We will never know where she is unless the sun is out. Doubtless it has saved her life many times, but at the moment I would like to spare us all the anxiety."

"I have to agree," Elrond said. "She can play in the trees when we camp, along with the rest of the children. Until then, I see no good reason to let her out of your sight, just as with the others."

"And keep the twins up front with you," Celebrían advised Haldir. "They will only make more trouble if she starts to panic. Pig is a very docile pony, but he hates loud noises as much as any other."

"Can I muzzle them?" Haldir asked thoughtfully. Elrond laughed.

"I will tell you if the need arises."


	10. Garden

On the last day of their journey to Mithlond, Falasglin was awakened by the sound of a child's excited whisper. Worried that the twins had at last found mischief to get into, he opened his eyes and looked around. Instead, he spotted Isilya hanging from a branch upside down and talking to Legolas. The prince was hurriedly putting on his boots.

It was so early that the sky had hardly begun to brighten to the east. Falasglin could hardly imagine why Legolas was hurrying, or why Arwen was rousing herself as well. Curiosity burning, he rose from his sleeping roll and went to the children. When he arrived, Isilya gave him an eager smile and whispered,

" The sun is coming!"

Puzzled, Falasglin was going to ask what they were getting so excited for, but Isilya put her finger to her lips. Arwen and Legolas swiftly mimicked the gesture, and he was effectively silenced. Still mystified, he watched Legolas and Isilya help Arwen into the towering pine tree the Avari had insisted on sleeping in last night.

Overcome by his curiosity, Falasglin followed them into the tree. They climbed up higher than he would have dared, but Isilya seemed confident that the branches would bear his weight. Once they could see over the shorter pines, Isilya chose a seat and faced east. Faces alight, the two other children joined her. Gingerly, the hunter took a seat of his own underneath them and waited to be enlightened.

Slowly the stars disappeared from east to west, as the sky above turned from black to blue. To the east, the sky brightened to a faint pink and Falasglin realized that there was no mist this morning to block their view. It would be a splendid sunrise, but that still did not exactly explain why the children were vibrating with excitement.

In an instant, the first hint of sun peeked over the Misty Mountains and the roundness of it was visible shortly after. Isilya jumped up, much to Falasglin's alarm, and stood on tiptoe, facing the rising sun with her arms outspread. Legolas stood too, with a grin on his face, and Arwen rose more decorously.

Below them, sunlight moved over the valleys and plains, highlighting first the hills and the tallest treetops. As Falasglin enjoyed the transition from night to day, one of the children started to sing. He turned to look up at the trio, and realized that Isilya was singing. Though surely his own face betrayed his shock, Arwen and Legolas were beaming. This must have been the cause of their enthusiasm.

" Mother Light waken us from sleep. Mother Light help us to grow strong. Your rays are love. Your rays are hope. And we thank you for the gift."

Isilya sang in her accented-Quenya, a song of welcome to the sun from the trees and plants. She had a child's high, clear voice, though she sang softly. Staring and listening with his mouth open, Falasglin took in the scene. The morning sun lit her red hair, turning it to the beautiful shade of golden-red called " cul." Her smile could not be contained as the sun rose higher and lit up even the cleft of Imladris, only just visible at this distance.

As she started on the second verse, a tenor joined her. Startled, Falasglin looked down and saw Elrond singing below them. His Quenya carried the same accent, but his voice was surer than her own was. The blending of their voices was pleasant to hear. In the camp, Falasglin could see the others sitting up to listen appreciatively.

" Mother Light you bring us our hope. We owe all to you, Mother Light. Your touch is life. Your touch is the promise of more tomorrows."

The third verse was the same as the first, and Arwen and Legolas joined Isilya as well. While he might have joined them, Falasglin was more interested in listening to the children and Elrond. As the two children sang the melody, Isilya sang a descant and Elrond sang a second harmony. Admiring looks were exchanged in the camp below.

" Mother Light waken us from sleep. Mother Light help us to grow strong. Your rays are love. Your rays are hope. And we thank you for the gift."

At the conclusion, Isilya wiggled her whole body in happiness. Falasglin wondered if he imagined the contentment of the forest around them, or if this was something Isilya, as Avari, truly created. He helped Arwen down, for she was nervous to descend. His prince needed no aid, having become as confident as Isilya, though never so seemingly reckless, nor so quiet.

The little Avari was, of course, the first one to the ground. With a lovely smile on her face, she asked Elrond breathlessly how he knew her mother's song. Elrond lifted Arwen from the last branch before replying,

"Because I had heard her sing it many times in her youth."

All three children started at him, astonishment plain on their little countenances. Then Arwen said, somewhat accusingly, "You never said that you knew Isilya's mother."

"Very true. Yet, I have seen no reason to mention it."

"How did you know my mother?" Isilya butted in, clearly more interested in this than concerned about the withholding of the information.

"I knew your mother from her childhood until she was nearly a maiden grown," Elrond said with a sad smile. "But after then, I saw her no more."

"Mother never mentioned you," Isilya said, thinking hard. "How do you know you knew my mother?"

"Upon her left arm, your mother had a mark- what we call a tattoo. Is this so?" Eyes wide, Isilya nodded. "And that mark was the Star of Elendil. Perhaps she told you that?"

"She said he was a great Man," Isilya affirmed. Then she blurted out, "But why did you never see her again?"

"That, child, is a very long tale. Perhaps you will ride with me this morning, and I can tell it to you?"

"I want to hear it too!" Arwen complained. Elrond favored her with a frown.

"It is not your history, Arwen. Isilya may not wish to share it with you." He held up a hand to prevent Isilya from protesting this analysis. "In any event, it is only fair that you hear the tale first, and ask your own questions without interruptions. Also, it is best that you not tell the tale yourself, until you are certain you know it well."

"Oh," Isilya said, looking thoughtful. "But if I want to, may I?"

"Yes," Elrond confirmed. "But I advise you to wait."

So it was that when they arrived at the Grey Havens just before midday, Isilya was riding before Elrond with a thoughtful expression. Cí rdan was waiting to greet them. Though quite old, tall and proud he stood. Isilya was amazed to see he wore a beard, as Men did.

"Welcome to Mithlond, Elrond, son of Eä rendil," Cí rdan intoned. "Long it has been since we last met."

"Long indeed," Elrond agreed. "Yet it shall not be so long again, I think. And to atone for the length of our time apart, my lady and I plan to stay a great while with you, if that be agreeable."

"It is indeed agreeable. Many now dwell here but briefly before they pass over Sea. And in this fairest of seasons, few come to us at all. You are most welcome here, for however long you choose to stay. But, can it be that you and your lady have hidden a child from me?"

To this teasing remark, Elrond laughed. Isilya listened in wonder as he replied, "From you, wise Eldar, nothing can be hidden. Yet, I think if you look upon this child twice, you should know her lineage."

"Yes," Cí rdan replied at length. "I can see something of her grandfather in her face, though it was long ago that he had worn such an expression of wonder."

While Isilya was wondering if everyone had known her whole history aside from herself, Elrond dismounted and embraced his friend in the fashion of High Elves. Celebrían waited for her husband's hand to dismount, which Isilya secretly found very elegant. She waited as well, but for a separate reason: she could not possibly get off the elven steed herself. However, her wait was brief. Falasglin was at her side in moments, lifting her from the horse's back easily.

With a quiet injunction against misbehavior, he sent her to stand with the other children. The twins, thinking to punish her for her privileged ride, made faces at her. Unfortunately for the pair, Haldir remained on-guard against their mischief. Once again, he swiftly, but lightly, applied the palm of his hand to the back of their heads. In an undertone, he reminded them of their promise to their mother of good behavior.

Legolas slipped his hand into Isilya's and she was grateful for his support. Aside from Cí rdan, many other elves had gathered outside the walls. They were all beautiful to look upon, but they varied in coloring and dress. Mostly they were women, and a few children. Isilya heard Cí rdan tell Elrond and Celebrían that the majority of men were fishing in the Gulf of Lhû n and would return that evening.

"Now, Master Elrond," he said, "I hope you do not mind my putting these strong young bodies to work."

"That is what we have come for," Celebrían said in her gentle way. "It will be very improving."

"Indeed; for them as well as for the rest of us," teased Cí rdan. He came to stand before the children, sizing them up. To the twins, he spoke first,

"I have been told that you are both swift and strong, though perhaps you need still to learn how to follow through. Therefore, I send you to the carpenters, who always have need of swift legs and hands to bring them tools and other things of their asking. From them, I hope you will learn patience and to see the end at your beginnings."

The twins went with an elf who stepped forward and took their hands. He looked very friendly, and Isilya thought the twins would like him. They glanced back and gave Isilya one last naughty face before disappearing into the crowd. Cí rdan now moved to speak to Legolas.

"Son of Thranduil, I know little of you. Yet, I have heard you have a liking for animals, and also for craft. Therefore to our smiths I send you for the afternoons, but in the evenings and mornings, you shall help with our animals. May your tolerance grow even as your strength does."

Isilya was sad to be parted from her friend, but he gave her an easy smile as he went with the grim-looking elf who stepped from the crowd. To her surprise, Cí rdan passed her over to Arwen. He smiled as he said to the older girl,

"Many have remarked how you look as Luthien born again. Indeed, I see the resemblance myself. Yet, Luthien had many skills that you do not yet possess. So you, small lady, I send to the weavers to learn to spin and weave thread as Luthien once spun and wove her own hair. Patience may you also gain, and wisdom as well; for many times will you need to undo your own workings before you can be finished."

Cí rdan then seemed ready to move on. For a moment, Isilya thought to let him, but she did not wish to be left behind; certainly not in idleness. So she took a breath and pleaded,

"Please, master, what may I do?"

"Why, she does indeed have a voice," Cí rdan exclaimed. "I see you are not, as Master Elrond feared, too shy to speak. And I cannot turn you away, for those who ask must surely receive."

With her hands clasped over her breast, Isilya waited anxiously for his assignment. He brooded long over the question, and then favored her with a smile. She smiled back, surprised at how much friendlier he looked when he grinned.

"Little child, I know you have not yet a great many skills. But the one I am sure is in your possession is the ability to care for plants. As it so happens, our kitchen garden is in need of tending. Weeds seem to come in every which way, and still the ground is dry from the hot sun. Therefore, I bid you put a hat upon your dear head, and go tend to our little plot until my lady of Imladris calls you to your studies. You already know the value of wild living; now I hope you shall find reward in cultivation."

Before he went on, Cí rdan patted her head fondly. A lady stepped forward, smiling brightly, and Isilya took her hand. Determined to do well by the garden, Isilya shyly asked what was in the garden. The lady, with lovely black hair and sweet blue eyes, replied,

"It is as Cí rdan had told you, alas. Mostly weeds, and dry soil. But it is intended to be our vegetable garden. I know not how it has come to such a sad state. Let me show you where to find a hat and some gloves for your tender hands before you go to work."

They turned right, around the building, once inside the wall. The garden was visible in the southeastern corner, but first Isilya was shown into a little shed. It held all manner of strange tools, but the lady fetched down a hat and gloves before looking at anything.

"You shall have need of this little shovel, and this bucket. The river is our well, of course, so through the front gate you may go to get water- though you must first always tell an adult where you are going and never step into the river itself while alone. A little more dirt cannot hurt the garden, so do not worry about dragging up more mud than water.

"Mostly, we need you to pull out the weeds that are growing up amidst our vegetables. There is the compost pit, and into that you will throw the weeds. The garden is watered at sunrise and sunset to help keep the water in. But if you find it very dry, that is when you may go to the river."

The lady showed Isilya to the garden, and then pointed to a door on the building's wall, to the right of the compost pit. "There is the kitchen, and that is where you will find me. Ask for Linduin. Mind that you do not fall into the compost when opening the door; so many of our children do. I will bring you a little drink in a while, and then I am certain your lady mother will come for you not long after."

Before Isilya could correct her about Celebrían, the lady had gone to the kitchen door. Rather than follow her, Isilya turned to the garden. Slipping off her shoes, she wiggled her toes in the dirt thoughtfully. She felt at once the riotous weeds, thriving without care for the piteous vegetables they were strangling.

With a frown, Isilya pushed up her sleeves, set the gloves aside and began to work. On her knees, she began in the brightest corner. Each weed she touched came out quickly, and while she was sorry to have killed them, she knew that the vegetables within were important to the people here. To the vegetables she gave the energy formerly of the weeds, and she felt their joyful response.

Once she had finished half of the weeding, Isilya buried her hands in the soil. It was very sandy, and held water poorly. Not quite long enough for the vegetables to absorb a good drink. She thought for a long time about nicer soils. Slowly, more clay wandered in from the forest nearby. Though she could have asked for more, Isilya did not want to take much from the plants living outside the wall until she was surer of the garden's needs.

Realizing how hot she was, Isilya moved into the shady corner. The weeds were less in this cooler space, for they got less sunlight. Here someone had planted cucumbers and other vegetables that liked the shade, but needed more water. Isilya again put her hands into the soil and called clay into the ground as a barrier to hold the water longer.

Then she gathered up her pile of weeds from her previous efforts and took them to the compost. She felt very tired, and knew the rest must be cleared by hand. Mother had warned her before that once she was tired, she must not coax the plants, nor change any balance. Pulling on the gloves, she returned to work the plain way. She consoled the weeds, apologizing for tearing them up so cruelly.

That method took much longer, and she had barely cleared a quarter of the remaining space before the lady appeared again. She brought with her a tall mug, which was filled with cool water. Isilya sipped it thankfully, while Linduin stared around her in amazement.

"You have only been out here an hour, child. How could you have done so much weeding? No one has come to help you, have they?" she asked.

"No, lady," Isilya replied. Such was Linduin's expression that she nearly told her what she had done, but her mother's warning came back to her. So she said nothing of that, and only added, "I will need to go to the river when I have finished, because the soil is very dry."

"So you will," Linduin said faintly. "Well, when you go to the gate, tell one of those present where you are going. They can watch you from there."

She took the mug back with her, and Isilya returned to the weeds. At last, she felt that she must go for water, both for the plants and herself. She picked up the little bucket and walked to the gate. To her surprise, Falasglin and Haldir stood at the front. Haldir winked at her and asked,

"What is your business, little maid? Going to storm the gates?"

"No, I am going to fetch water from the river. For the garden," she added, in case he felt this a likely tale.

"Stay out of the water itself," Falasglin warned her.

"Yes sir." Having done as she had been told, Isilya carried her little bucket down to the river.

It was not a small river. The Lhûn here widened considerably as it became what Celebrían had told her was a gulf. To Isilya it appeared to be a sea, with a partially rocky shore. She picked her way carefully to the edge of the water. With a grateful sigh, she dipped her hands in the water and gathered a double palm-full for a drink. After that, she dunked her bucket in as far as she could reach. Here she encountered her first difficulty.

Even only partly full, the bucket was very heavy. After she managed to tilt it enough for her to see inside, she knew why. Linduin had not been joking about dirt in the bucket, for all her smiles. Nearly all of what was in the pail was mud. Isilya scowled and silently ordered the mud back into the river. Eventually most of the mud complied.

Yet even after this, the bucket was very heavy. Isilya managed to heave it out, but she could tell the walk back to the garden would be a long one. Before she started back, she had another quick drink from the river. Thus prepared, she held the bucket handle grimly and walked very slowly to keep the water from spilling out. Getting back to the gate seemed to take ages, and her hands ached painfully. Yet when Falasglin offered to help, Isilya shook her head. She had asked to work, and work she would.

At last, she came to the edge of the garden. Very carefully, she set the bucket down and uncurled her fingers from the handle. A long welt ran across the fingers of both her hands and flexing them was agonizing. Slowly she worked them until she could ignore the soreness.

She wondered how best to water the garden, for simply dumping out the bucket was not a plan she could approve of. Then she remembered the shovel Linduin had given her. Pleased, Isilya fetched it from beside her shoes, and walked back and forth from the bucket to each plant with a trowel full of water.

It was with surprise she came back to her nearly empty bucket to find Celebrían waiting for her. By the shadow's length, Isilya realized she had been working for nearly three hours. Yet it seemed to her that it was only a short while ago she had begun.

"What wonderful work you have done," Celebrían exclaimed when she drew near. "Though I do wish you had kept your shoes on, child."

Isilya looked at her feet guiltily. "They would have gotten very dirty."

"As I see your feet and hands have become. But as it is the product of good labors, I cannot complain. Put away the tools, dear, and we will go to river to wash you."

"I have not finished," Isilya said, abashed.

"There will be time again tomorrow," Celebrían said firmly.

After she had put away the shovel, bucket, hat and gloves in the little shed, Isilya returned to Celebrían. The lady carried her shoes and they went out the gate and down to the river. First Celebrían instructed Isilya to rinse her hands in the water. The cold of the water soothed the ache of her welt. Then Isilya was told to scrub under her nails until the dirt was washed away. When that was done, Celebrían had her dry her hands on a cloth.

Finally, Celebrían lifted Isilya and held her so that her feet were in the river. The running water washed away much of the dirt. Celebrían then set Isilya's feet upon the cloth and rubbed the remaining dirt away. Slipping her shoes back on her feet, Celebrían helped the child up.

"Now we shall go and study Sindarin. You have improved greatly since spring, but that is no excuse to be lazy."

"Yes, lady," Isilya agreed at once. She loved to hear Sindarin from Celebrían, who spoke so sweetly and always slipped little compliments into the lessons.

"I do wish Legolas would speak to you in Sindarin," the lady of Imladris added after they had gone back through the gate. "It would help your vocabulary."

Isilya did not comment. She had begged Legolas not to speak Sindarin to her in the Greenwood, and he had promised he would never speak it with her until she was as good as he was. Silently she resolved to get better very quickly, so that Celebrían would be pleased with them both.

Instead of going back to the kitchens, Celebrían led her through the main doors. They turned left from the entry hall down another hallway, and then right, to another corridor. This time, Celebrían instructed her to count five doors. Isilya did this, and pointed to a door on the left. Celebrían nodded and bade her open it.

Inside the room was a bed, a small desk with a stool and a clothes closet behind a dressing screen. On the north wall there was a modest fireplace, and before that, an iron grate. Near the fireplace was a chair, adult-sized. In the middle of the floor was a square, soft, blue rug. Hidden by the open door, there was a set of shelves in the northwestern corner, though nothing stood upon them. There was a window slot on the west wall, just big enough that Isilya might with difficulty climb out.

"This is your room while we are here," explained Celebrían. "I had thought you might need to share with Arwen, but Cí rdan remembered that this room was empty and had it cleaned."

Isilya stared at the room with new eyes. She had a room in Imladris, but she spent more of the night out in the maple tree in the garden outside her window. Either Celebrían had found that out, or else Cí rdan had no trees. She eyed the bed with suspicion. It was probably soft and warm, the exact kind of place where the unwary would be coaxed into deep sleep.

"Come sit upon your stool, and we will start our lesson," Celebrían ordered, taking a seat in the chair.

Isilya went to the stool with mutinous thoughts. She would not stay locked up inside this stone box at night. How would she hear the song of the trees from within this prison? As soon as possible, she would find out if the window would indeed permit her escape.


	11. Shadow

That night found the older children yawning unapologetically over their suppers. Many adults exchanged knowing smiles at their exhaustion. Isilya, on the other hand, was stubbornly awake. Sleeping was out of the question until she knew how to get out of her room to the fresh air. From her seat beside Legolas, she could hear Elrond remarking to Cí rdan how well he had done with the children.

"Perhaps. Yet I see the youngest is undaunted, though I hear she has nearly cleared our garden already."

"She would take no help, either," Haldir said with amusement. "I shall never forget the picture of her carrying that bucket, not an inch off the ground, with such a grim expression upon her face."

"She has admirable determination," Cí rdan agreed thoughtfully. "And more the work ethic than we ever did attribute to the Avari."

Before more could be said, Celebrían took her leave of the table and bade the children come to bed. Stumbling somewhat, the older children followed. Isilya brought up the rear, paying careful attention to their route. If she could not get out her window, she would need to find the main doors.

"Whatever has put that expression on your face, child?" Celebrían asked after Isilya had put on her night shift. Much as she liked the lady of Imladris, Isilya felt now was not the time for confidences.

"I am tired, I suppose," she said instead, knowing that to be more true than she would have liked. Celebrían ran her fingers through her hair soothingly.

"Poor dear. With so much done today, there will be less work for tomorrow at least. Now, climb into your bed and sleep well, dear."

"Good night," Isilya said, feeling betrayed. The bed was even softer than she had feared, and with the blankets up at her chin, she was far too warm to stay alert for long.

Celebrían took the candle with her as she went to make certain the other children were sleeping. Fighting off her tiredness, Isilya waited for fifteen minutes before slipping from the over-comfortable bed and to her door. She listened long and hard, but the silence suggested that Celebrían had gone back to the dining hall.

As quietly as possible, Isilya carried the chair over to the window slot. From its seat, she was able to climb into the slot. Turned sideways, she fit through. After edging for a few steps, she tumbled out into the dark night. Unhurt, but wary of the noise she had made, Isilya stayed very still. No sentries rushed to her location, nor did Celebrían throw open her door and order her back to bed. Thrilled, Isilya realized she had gotten outside undetected.

Where should she go? To her surprise, even on this side of the compound, there were no trees. The forest was outside the gate, she knew. Going there would surely be easier than searching perhaps fruitlessly for trees inside the wall. She set off at once.

In the dark, she had no trouble slipping past the guards at the gate. Of course, they were looking for an enemy from outside, not an escapee. Still, she kept her footsteps as noiseless as possible, and moved to the forest.

Before the woods truly began, there was an old, twisted pine. Fascinated by its shape, Isilya walked up and placed her hand upon its trunk. The tree woke at her touch and wondered what the little sprout wanted at a time when the sun slept. Isilya sent apologetic thoughts at it, and asked to sleep in its branches. The pine agreed, grumbling like an old Man about the hour.

Once high up in the pine, Isilya settled on a branch with an arm around the trunk. She thought sleep would come at once, but the cool air invigorated her. Here in the open, she could hear the calls of the nocturnal animals. And before her lay the whole land before the Sea. The river, after joining to the gulf, had waves that lapped rhythmically at the shore. Looking up at the stars, Isilya smiled in contentment. This was the way to exist.

She rested her head on the trunk and waited for sleep to descend. Before her eyes could fully close, however, she noticed a shape moving along the shore. Straightening in surprise, Isilya looked more closely at the figure. It appeared to be an elf, tall and straight. He had a sword, she believed, at his waist.

Though she was well hidden by the night and the branches of the pine, Isilya still felt fear when she comprehended he was walking in her direction. His form became more distinct as he drew nearer. In the starlight, she guessed his hair to be dark, but the color she could not say. On his head, he seemed to be wearing a circlet. Yet he was not Elrond, nor Cí rdan. He paused a moment, looking beyond her, and she felt his expression was a sad one. Sympathy nearly made her leave her shelter, but then he turned to look out to Sea.

Trying to see what had caught his interest, Isilya beheld a strange sight. A star, much brighter than the rest, was moving slowly across the sky. From south to north it traveled as she watched. Awed, Isilya watched it a long while, and wondered if it was perhaps a ship. But if it was, why did it not come to the Gray Havens and how did it get so close to the stars?

When she looked back to the elf, he had moved nearer still to her refuge. Fear had left her, but she had no wish to be discovered. A twinge of guilt struck her, for she realized in leaving the Havens, she had left no way for her to be found. If Celebrían did come to check on her, she would find her gone and not know where to look. When she had still been with Mother, hiding alone had been prohibited for fear that each might lose the other. Isilya had broken that rule and it pained her to realize that she had done wrong.

Still the elf came closer. Isilya understood now that she had left herself vulnerable. If he grabbed at her, she could call for help, but it would take time for the guards to get to them. In that time, he could surely kill her with his sword. Fear returned suddenly, making her little heart race.

At last, the elf stood beneath the pine. Now that he was so near, she could see his circlet was golden, and he seemed to be wearing light armor. Isilya had drawn up her feet and was sitting as still as possible. Her mouth was dry, and her heart heavy with the shame of imminent discovery. So she was most surprised when the elf spoke gently and in her own tongue.

"Sleep without fear, little spark. I will guard."

Though Isilya would have normally run away, something bade her stay. His voice was not familiar to her, nor was his sad countenance. Yet she calmed all the same, feeling certain he meant her no harm. Her legs went back down, and her arm relaxed its grip upon the trunk. And when she looked out to Sea once more, the bright star still moved northward, slow and steady.


	12. Rest

Celebrían normally would have left the children unchecked until morning, but she explained to her husband that she worried Isilya might not sleep well. He had noticed the child's restlessness as well, and so agreed. While he waited for her return, he talked quietly with the hunter, Haldir and Cí rdan. She returned sooner than she might have had the children needed her, but one look at her face told them all was not well.

"She is not in her bed," she told them flatly. "I checked the privy as well, but she is not there either."

Alarmed, the men looked to Cí rdan for suggestions. The ancient elf stroked his beard a moment, and then decided that he and Lady Celebrían would search the building, while Haldir and Falasglin checked the grounds. To Elrond he made the suggestion that she just might have gotten out of the gate.

"Avari are that fond of the woods. Perhaps she has gone to them. She will surely come when you call, though. Child that she is, she cannot resist the call of a father."

Elrond left the others and headed to the front gate. He did pause to ask the guards if they had seen Isilya, but both denied it. Telling them to keep watch for her, he strode out into the darkness. Once his eyes adjusted, he looked to the forest, as Cí rdan had recommended.

For a moment, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Elrond thought of the half-Avari and wondered how he could possibly find her child, who had been raised even more in the wild, if she did not want to be found. Then he thought that he spied a dark shape standing beneath a bent pine tree. When he looked harder, it seemed to disappear.

Curious, he went cautiously to the tree. Nothing could be seen once he arrived. Then, thinking of the morning's activities, he looked up. For some time he gazed upwards, his eyes unable to discern anything out of the ordinary. At last, he sensed a little murmur, and his eyes focused on a branch partway up. Isilya was in the tree, her arm around the trunk and her little head resting against it as well.

With an apology to the old tree, Elrond climbed slowly up. Though he laid a hand on her shoulder when he came upon her, the child did not stir. She had clearly been asleep for some time. Not knowing what had therefore been beneath the pine, Elrond was twice as vigilant as he carried Isilya down.

Yet nothing out of the common occurred after he had descended, and he returned to the gate without trouble. The guards were abashed when they realized she must indeed have slipped past them, but Elrond placated them by pointing out they little looked for escaping children. He then moved swiftly to find his wife, hoping to calm her with Isilya's safe return.

The group had come once more to the dining hall, each pair having reported her undiscovered. Elrond's arrival brought a general sigh of relief. He thought to give Isilya to his wife, but she held up her hands and said,

"I will return her to her proper place in a while. But you must tell us: where was she, and how did she get out?"

"The second I cannot guess," Elrond said, "But the first I can tell you. She had gone to the woods as Cí rdan suggested. I found her in an old pine tree, fast asleep."

"I can answer the other query," Cí rdan said, with more thoughtful beard-stroking. "She has climbed out of the window. If I had known she was an escapist, I would have found quarters without a window."

"She is not an escapist," Celebrían exclaimed in surprise.

"She is," Elrond and Falasglin said as one. The hunter looked at Elrond, abashed and astonished. Elrond said,

"Tell me how you came to know this, though I think I can guess."

"In the Greenwood, she would wander at night," Falasglin explained. "I followed, but she only ever went to the nearest tree and climbed into it to sleep. I had hoped she would not do so in Imladris, but she must have."

"Indeed she has," Elrond said, looking apologetically at his wife. "I am sorry I did not mention it, but she did no harm by climbing out her window and into the maple in the garden."

"You mean she did no harm while you knew it," Celebrían said calmly. "But certainly you, and you as well Falasglin, ought to have stopped her long ago. Now she has come to think it is well enough to run away in the night when no one knows where she may be. Anything might have happened to her!"

"Thankfully it has not," Cí rdan said briskly. "And I think I have a solution to this problem. The child wants fresh air at night, and that we can easily provide."

Celebrían looked puzzled for a moment, but then she smiled. "Of course. You mean hammocks."

"Yes. It can be arranged for her, and as it is summertime, all the children. Your boys will find it too noisy and exciting to keep it up, I think, but the rest will benefit."

"The hammocks are a good way to train her to enjoy a bed," Haldir remarked thoughtfully. "And she can have blankets or none, as she pleases. Though, I daresay it will be harder to keep them from trying to share with one another."

Falasglin frowned at him, but Elrond said quietly, "One trouble at a time. Now, my dear, can we put this child to bed and then ourselves? After this excitement, I am most worn."

All looked on the child once again, but she slept peacefully. Through all their conversation, she had not stirred. Elrond wondered what had brought on such a deep slumber, when she had been restless enough for his wife to check on her. But she was clearly unharmed, so he thought only that her walk must have tired her and that being outdoors must have allowed her to relax.

"Let me take her for tonight," Falasglin suggested. "That way she will not take much fright at awakening where she had not fallen asleep."

"That would be very kind of you," Celebrían said, giving the hunter a warm smile. "But say nothing to her of the adventure, save that Elrond will speak to her of it after breakfast."

"As my lady wills," Falasglin said with a bow. He relieved Elrond of his burden, and all departed gratefully for their beds.


	13. Guilt

The next morning, Isilya was plainly miserable. Though Falasglin had assured her nothing would be said to anyone of her exploits, she seemed to carry some guilt already. She ate very little of her food. The other children tried to inquire, but Isilya breathed no word. When Elrond summoned her to attend him, the twins instantly confided to the others that she must therefore be in trouble. Yet none of them could guess what had happened.

Her age was a factor in deciding the severity of her chastisement, certainly. But Elrond had already been apprised of her awareness of her misbehavior. Talking with his wife and Cí rdan, they had agreed to lighten her punishment in the face of her understanding. Should she be able to explain what she had done wrong, and why it had been wrong, that would be better than disciplining her as soundly as they might, for example, the twins.

So it was that when Elrond brought her into his room, he little thought to ask her for more details of her late-night expedition. For he was more interested in making certain that she was wholly aware of the possible consequences of her actions. He bade her to sit down on the bed and sat beside her. Seeing her so near to tears was very hard on his heart, but he made himself remain firm of voice when he asked for her explanation.

"I wanted to be outside," she began, voice trembling. "I do not like beds very much. But, it was very bad of me. I am not supposed to hide from my elders, and I should not have left without permission."

"And why," asked Elrond, "Are you not to leave us or hide from us?"

"Because then you will not know where I am. And if I get into trouble, you will not know it. And I could bring you trouble and fear by being lost."

Here Elrond was forced to pause in his examination, for Isilya burst into tears of contrition, and apologized profusely. In the face of such remorse, Elrond felt it better to offer comfort than to carry on his stern demeanor. Her apology, he told her, was welcome in these circumstances, and he was very glad that she understood her wrongdoing.

"However, Isilya, you must be disciplined for this behavior. Those are our rules, and you have shown an understanding of them in the past. Therefore, I must deny you the right to leave the gates without an adult for one week, starting today. Even if the other children choose to leave the gates, you are not to go with them. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," said the little child. Elrond then gave her a gentle embrace, which she did not shrink from. After a time, he made the suggestion that she might go to the garden and finish her work there today. This was a very welcome prospect, he could see. With an injunction for her to wash her face before heading outside, Elrond sent Isilya on her way.

" How is it, my husband, that it seems such episodes are harder on you than the children?" asked Celebrían, when she found him sitting with a very distressed expression in their room some minutes later.

"She is only a little child," he told his wife sadly. "I felt very cruel to bring her to tears as I did, though I know it is better than losing her because I have failed to discipline her."

Gently, Celebrían stroked his hair and told him, "She is grown enough to know that she has done wrong. If you did not punish her, she might not take this lesson enough to heart."

"Yet I fear that punishment may be too much for her. Just knowing that she had done something that might hurt me seemed to break her sensitive heart." Elrond sighed deeply. "I feel like a monster."

"Oh, my love," Celebrían sighed with him. "Isilya is not the only one with a sensitive heart. Be at peace. Tonight she will be her normal self. In time, she will come to be as tough as the twins about these things."

"I wonder if they are as tough as they pretend," Elrond said quietly. "Sometimes I fear they are more tender than they want me to know."

"Such melancholy," reproved Celebrían softly. She kissed his cheek tenderly. "You are a wonderful father, even when you must be stern. They all feel your love and are never in doubt of it. Now, did you find out if Isilya actually went through the window as our friend suggested?"

Here Elrond was forced to admit he had not questioned Isilya about the details of her escape. His wife laughed. She teased him for his soft heart and said that in the afternoon she would bring up the subject. Though Elrond felt misgivings at raising a subject he felt closed, he did not voice his objection. Celebrían would be gentle, he knew, and the information would be useful in the future.

That evening, however, he was worried to see Isilya had not perked up as his wife had predicted. Though Legolas softly coaxed her to pay some attention to her food, Isilya ate still less than she had at breakfast. The twins were amazed by her behavior.

Concerned for her, Elrond quietly told his wife that he would put the girl to bed. Her disapproval, and reminder that he did that so rarely as to rouse the jealousy of the other children, could not sway him. Something still bothered the child, and he felt responsible.

He decided not to answer the speculation of his sons' that Isilya was still in trouble when he explained that he would put Isilya to bed. Taking the youngest's hand, he led her away without comment. Once they got into her little room, he closed the door and explained quietly that he had noticed she seemed upset by something still.

"Do you feel hurt because you are being punished?" he asked gently.

"No," she said in a tiny voice. "But. . ."

"You can say anything to me, little one," Elrond promised. "Nothing you feel will anger me."

Isilya scuffed her feet against the rug for a time before finally admitting, "I just do not feel well. In my heart."

"How do you not feel well?" he asked, resting a hand on her head in a light caress.

Isilya floundered for a moment, before saying, "I feel like something is missing."

Elrond had been worried that this might be the case. In Imladris, she could still feel close to nature within their walls. But in the Havens, there were few plants outside of the kitchen garden. This was due to the frequent raids from corsairs and other sea-faring rogues, which made the Grey Havens more of a fortress than Imladris. Greenery would only make for more fires and trouble during an attack.

"Put on your shift," Elrond advised her. "After we have brushed your hair, we adults have a surprise for you and the other children. I believe it may help with that feeling."

Though she was clearly skeptical of his claim, Isilya did as he asked. While she was behind the dressing screen, he folded up a blanket from her bed. Leaving it there for the moment, he picked up the brush and awaited her appearance. In a moment, she came out, looking very sweet in her white sleeping gown.

Elrond had her perch on her stool while he sat in the chair. In the candlelight, Isilya's hair was darker and less red. As he carefully combed through the tangles, Elrond realized he had missed this part of the routine with his own children. As they had gotten older, Elrond had been distancing himself from them, as he felt a father should. Yet in this moment, he felt he had moved apart from them too soon. He missed their innocent confidences, and the feeling of closeness the routine brought.

Isilya was not very big on confiding, however. She kept very few secrets, if any. Moreover, Elrond suspected that if she would tell anyone something private, it would be Legolas. She did volunteer, to his surprise, the information that he was much nicer when brushing her hair than Falasglin or Haldir. Their abruptness had led her to believe that men did not know how to comb like mothers. With a smile, Elrond suggested that perhaps bachelors did not know how painful a quick brushing could be, but fathers learned to be more careful.

"Take up your pillow," Elrond said when he had finished. "For you are not sleeping in here tonight."

With wide eyes, Isilya did as she was told. He took up the blanket he had folded, and took her hand. Leading her out into the corridor, he was pleased to note that Legolas and Arwen were already in the hallway, holding their pillows and brimming with excitement. With them were Falasglin and Haldir, each carrying a blanket for the children. The twins, Haldir predicted, would be out as soon as they settled down enough to get into their nightclothes.

Surprisingly, it was only a minute later that they emerged from their shared room. Celebrían, being blessed with foresight, had given them their blankets to carry, rather than their pillows. The less ammunition they were given, the better. Celebrían made her appearance a moment later, reminding the twins sternly that if they got their blankets dirty, they would still have to sleep with them.

"Now can we know where we are going?" Arwen inquired. Laughing, Celebrían chided,

"Have some patience, and enjoy the mystery, child."

Elrond led them out into the entry hall. There the other five children in the Havens were gathered. As surprised and excited as their counterparts, they were nevertheless quiet and better behaved. At the head of their group was Cí rdan, who had clearly been using the time to tease the other children mercilessly. Many wide eyes were turned on Elrond when he appeared.

"Well, shall we put them out of their misery, son of Eä rendil?" Cí rdan asked.

"I think that might be appropriate," Elrond agreed, smiling down at Isilya, who still had big eyes. She was the youngest, even out of the children of the Havens, and this kind of intrigue was almost certainly new to her.

Together they conducted the children outside, which caused many excited whispers. The adults did not bother to quell them. To the left they went, walking to the space between the smithy and the garden shed. It had been selected as the site where the children might best sleep and also cause the least damage.

While the children were being gathered and prepared, the carpenters had been busily adding their part of the project. Carefully built supports were lined up precisely in two rows of ten. Between them were strung the weavers' contributions: ten strong woven hammocks.

There was a general "oh" of approval from the older children. All of them had previously slept in a hammock, and counted it as the best summer fun to be had. It combined many of their favorite activities: being outdoors, staying up late, playing in a group and doing all this with permission. Of course, there were also less acceptable elements, such as whispering after bedtime and general disruption.

While the other children went at once to the hammocks, Isilya looked up at Elrond and asked, "What are they?"

"They are hammocks. You sleep in them. This way, you may be outside at night, but you will not leave the gates."

Elrond brought her up to the hammock on the very end, nearest to the main building. He put the blanket inside the hammock and then lifted Isilya up into it. While she looked at it in wonder, he arranged her pillow and unfolded the blanket to cover her. Knowing that she liked to sleep cool, he had taken her thinnest covering.

Next to Isilya, Legolas was already in his hammock and well-covered. Arwen sat, looking very pleased, just beyond him. Against their better judgment, the adults allowed the twins to sleep next to one another in the middle. The children of the Havens were, arguably, louder in their appreciation of this turn of events. Cí rdan told Elrond with a grin that he had little doubt they would quiet sooner than the others would, but not before a few of them had swung themselves out of their perches.

"Nothing gives them more enjoyment than a tumble into the dirt," the shipwright said, shaking his head. "As though they were naught but pigs."

"At least they have not far to fall," Haldir pointed out, joining them. "My mother, bless her, often feared my brother Rúmil would take it into his head to climb out of his hammock as a boy. Given as how we live so very high up, I can only say that at least she would only have had to experience it once."

"I can only imagine where she got that fear," Cí rdan said coolly. "Perhaps an elder child did something of the kind?"

"I have no recollection of it," grinned Haldir.

As the adults had planned to listen in on the children in shifts, Elrond prepared to leave. Before he could, however, he was stopped by a soft tugging at his cloak. He turned to see Isilya, giving him a look of distress.

"What is it, little one?" he inquired quietly.

"Can we really fall out?" she asked. Elrond wondered why it had not occurred to him earlier to soothe this particular fear before anyone made mention of the concept.

"Yes, if you swing too hard, you can fall out. But even if you did tumble, see how close the ground is? It will hurt only as though you have tripped when walking."

"Also," Haldir added, "You are not swinging. So you will be safe from tumbles."

Isilya was somewhat comforted, and she lay back in the hammock very slowly. Elrond promised to check on her later, and if she was uncomfortable, he would bring her a sleeping roll. In spite of these assurances, it would turn out to be a very late night for all the children. Of course, the adults had expected this to be so, but the children were more rambunctious than they had counted on.


	14. Honor

At first, things proceeded as Cí rdan had predicted. The children of Mithlond swung dangerously and had several tumbles. Arwen exchanged overly loud whispers with her neighbor, and the twins did not bother even to whisper. However, around midnight, a conspiracy was begun. The two eldest boys, both of the Grey Havens, stated that they would not sleep, not even for a minute. And, naturally, almost all of the children leapt upon this idea as the best they had ever heard.

Turos and Ramalda, the leaders, "helped" the other children in their endeavor by taking turns leaping from their hammocks and pushing the hammocks of the others roughly. Only Legolas's staunch opposition had prevented them from swinging Isilya in the same manner, though the boys had then denounced her as a baby for being frightened of swinging. Several times, the adults had to intervene and drag the boys back to their hammocks. Still, they persisted.

Even near dawn, very few of the children had actually closed their eyes for more than a few minutes at a time. Isilya and Legolas had been among those, but in order to do so, Legolas had joined Isilya in her hammock and put his heavy blanket right over the top of them to keep out the noise of the other children. It was lucky, Celebrían said wryly, that they had not been smothered.

The twins had not been the greatest movers in this conspiracy to stay awake. While they doggedly remained awake the night through, they had been much quieter than the two eldest boys had. Cí rdan commented with a shake of his venerable head that Elladan and Elrohir had more sense than the ringleaders did. In keeping quiet, they could avoid chastisement and yet still enjoy seeing their elders driven to distraction.

The next day, all the children were overtired and fractious. Even Legolas's generally sunny demeanor was dimmed. Taking in their faces at breakfast, the adults agreed that it might be better to release them from their normal chores before lunch, so that they might take a midday nap. Only Isilya would have a chance for more rest before then, as she only needed to water the garden.

Linduin had shown her the watering can the day before, so that she would not spend the best part of the day carrying water in her little trowel. Therefore, Isilya was done within a half hour, and was free to spend the rest of the morning as she pleased. Still not allowed to leave the gates alone, Isilya had to do something on her own inside. Remembering that Celebrían wanted her to improve her sewing, she returned to her bedroom and took up her sampler.

Only an hour before lunch, Celebrían thought to wonder where Isilya had disappeared to. Confident that the child would not disobey Elrond's ruling, she went to see if Isilya was in the garden. Though she was not, Haldir, who had been passing by, told her that he had seen the girl in her room. Wondering what Isilya could be doing in her bedroom, Celebrían went to see.

There was the child, fast asleep on her blue rug. Luckily, she had set aside her sewing before slumber had overtaken her. Celebrían looked at the sampler with a smile. Isilya had set only ten stitches before giving in. However, they were very fine stitches: straight, small and even.

Not intending to wake the child, Celebrían knelt down and lifted her up. She meant to lay her in her bed. Unfortunately, Isilya was a much lighter sleeper than most children and woke up at once. She was ashamed to have fallen asleep, though Celebrian assured her this was normal after her exciting nighttime adventures of the past two days.

Because she had been asked to help in the kitchens, Celebrían had to send Isilya out to play, rather than keep her by her side. Giving her a gentle kiss, the lady of Imladris sent her out to wait for the other children. Isilya went reluctantly, because of all the other children, she would most prefer to see Legolas, and he would not be out until all the rest had already been released.

As the children worked in various places, they were let out at different times. This led to disaster, though no one could have presaged what happened. The first wind of trouble came in the form of Arwen, who ran into the smithy and breathlessly pleaded for help.

"Please, come quickly. The boys were fighting and now they are hitting Isilya!" she gasped out. Legolas nearly dropped the hammer he had been putting away.

Angacham, the master smith, rose at once. He nodded to Legolas to leave the hammer. Together they followed Arwen around the side of the smithy, to where the hammocks had been strung.

It was, sadly, much as Arwen had described. Ramalda and Elrohir were still concentrating more on each other, but Turos, a much more powerful boy, had knocked Elladan down. Isilya had apparently come between them, and Turos seemed to think nothing of hitting her as well. Ramalda, coming close to her, gave her a kick, and for that Elrohir leapt on him. Both of them went down, fists swinging.

"She's only a baby," Elrohir panted as he punched Ramalda's ear. "You leave her alone!"

Angacham waded in, laying Turos flat with one swipe of his hand. He picked up Elrohir and Ramalda by their tunics and shook them sharply. Legolas ran in then, to help Isilya to her feet. Horror struck him when he saw that not only was she crying, she had a bloody nose and her face was already beginning to show bruises. To his left, Arwen was helping Elladan to his feet. He also possessed a bloody nose, and an eye that would surely be black in the morning.

"What is this?" demanded Angacham of the boys.

"Turos and Ramalda challenged us to a tussle," Elladan said, looking a bit unsteady on his feet. "And we accepted. But Isilya did not like it, and she begged us not to. But then Turos hit me, and I had to fight."

Turos began to protest this version of events, but a look from the smith silenced him. The smith nodded to Ramalda, who looked ashamed. Though Legolas had expected him to lie, Ramalda backed up Elladan's story.

"We challenged them. And the baby got upset. But since Turos started fighting, I figured it would not be wrong to start too."

"And how did the little girl come to be involved?" asked Angacham, with a face like thunderclouds.

"I do not know," Ramalda said, abashed. He bit his lip and then stopped when it re-opened a cut in his lip. "I was not really looking."

Elrohir, with a shake of his head, indicated he was equally ignorant, and Elladan could not say, either. With shame, he admitted to blacking out briefly after Turos had hit him into the wall. Frown deepening, Angacham turned to Arwen.

"She ran up to Turos after he hit Elladan so hard. She was just begging him to stop, but he turned around and slapped her in the face. He would not stop hitting her, either," Arwen said, eyes full of tears. "So I ran to get help."

"You did right, child," Angacham assured her.

By this time, the women of the kitchen had realized something was amiss. They came over, clucking tongues at the state of the boys and exclaiming when they caught sight of Isilya. Still shaking, she hid her face in Legolas's tunic. Faces burning, Elladan and Elrohir braced themselves to face their mother, who was in the crowd and whose face was more forbidding even than Angacham's was.

"What have my boys gotten in to?" she asked Angacham sharply.

"Better to ask why, perhaps," Angacham said. "Let us bring them inside and they may face their elders to better explain."

One of the women was sent for Cí rdan, and others were sent for the parents of the Turos and Ramalda. Celebrían sent Arwen to find her father, and told her it would not be amiss for her to alert Falasglin and Haldir as well. While Angacham marched the boys inside to the Receiving Hall, where they would be examined, Celebrían tried to get a better look at Isilya. She met with an unexpected reception.

"I do not want you!" Isilya sobbed.

She said something else that Celebrían did not quite catch, for it was no Quenya she had ever heard before. Though she tried twice to get Isilya to hear what she had to say, the child was too distressed to give her even a moment's attention. Legolas, looking very anxious himself, pleaded to be allowed to take her inside.

"There are too many people looking," he said. "They are scaring her."

"Those boys will be in there as well," Celebrían reminded him.

"Please, lady," Legolas begged. "She is so frightened. I will hold her hand and she will come very nicely. Won't you Isilya?"

This last, addressed to the weeping child, Celebrían thought would produce no answer. But the little elf quickly reached out for the prince's hand and checked her sobs as best she could. While still skeptical, Celebrían had little choice but to accede to Legolas's heartfelt entreaty.

Shooing away the curious adults who blocked their path, Celebrían led the pair inside the entry hall. Her intent was to take Isilya to her room and apply cool water while they waited for Elrond to be free. He could heal the poor child better than any other treatment, and Celebrían did not wish for the child to suffer one moment longer than she had to.

However, this was not to be. In the entry, the adults were commenting quietly- and some not so quietly- on the likely outcome of the fight. One of the men said, rather more loudly than was proper,

"As they fought back, I suppose those twins will get the same punishment. There can be no good reason that they should have accepted the challenge in the first place."

"Oh!" exclaimed Isilya. Celebrían turned back to her, thinking she had a pain somewhere, but Isilya surprised her by pleading, "Please, I need to talk to the adults about the fighting!"

"There are plenty enough people to do their talking, Isilya. You do not need to."

"Yes I do!" insisted the child. And before Celebrían could formulate a better response, the child had pulled Legolas with her through the doorway and into the Receiving Hall.

The fishermen were, naturally, not present. They were rarely seen, except for the last meal and singing at night, as they were housed across the Lhû n. Nearly every other elf was lingering in the Receiving Hall, however. Though Celebrían would have thought the crowd would make Isilya hesitate, the child was undaunted. She slipped between adults easily; Legolas followed with less grace, often apologizing as he was towed along.

When she came to the front of the crowd, Isilya halted. The boys were being questioned on the dais. Celebrían thought Isilya had lost her courage, but when a pause came in the conversation of the adults and the boys, she was quick to speak up.

"Please, Master Cí rdan, I have something to say."

Cí rdan, Elrond and the two other elves talking the matter over turned to her with some surprise. Her appearance was something Celebrían would laugh at later, for she had dragged Legolas all the way, and had no thought for curtsies or other niceties. In fact, she was quite the sight. Her tunic front had blood all over it, and her nosebleed had resumed as a consequence of her exertions. From her tear-streaked, bruised and bloodied face, to her dirty and equally bloody tunic, she looked more the participant of a fight than any of the boys of the dais. The wood-elf prince's tunic was also bloodied, but he had the presence of mind to bow before his elders.

"Well, I should think," Cí rdan said in his ponderous way, "That you might have some interest in this matter."

"I do. Very much so," Isilya said seriously. Celebrían would later smile over the expressions of the fathers, Thingaer and Nartalath, when confronted by the determined and filthy child. At the moment, however, she was in despair. Isilya seemed to have forgotten everything she had been taught about speaking to her elders. On the other hand, Cí rdan seemed unconcerned by her directness.

"Then, my child, perhaps you would tell us what you saw and heard? Perchance another perspective can give us insight that we currently lack."

Behind Celebrían, she heard her daughter's voice asking, "Oh, why are they questioning poor Isilya? She should not be in trouble."

Turning from the scene, Celebrían missed several impressive pantomimes on the part of the twins. Falasglin nodded to her as he approached. With him came Haldir and Arwen. Haldir glanced at the dais and asked quietly,

"What has Isilya done to make the twins gesture like that?"

Celebrían looked back, but she had missed the motions. Before she could inquire further, Isilya began her version of events. As she talked, Arwen slid past her mother and went to stand with the other children. Celebrían blew out an exasperated breath, much to Haldir's amusement though he made no further comment.

"The twins and Arwen met me by the garden," Isilya said, apparently unaware of her continuing nosebleed. "They wanted to play tag, but we did not have enough people. Turos came from the armory and Elladan invited him to play too. But he said he did not want to play with babies."

Turos made a face at that, but the determined girl continued, "Ramalda came then, and he said he wanted to play. But Turos called us babies, and said that anyone who did not fight was not old enough to play with him. Elladan said the twins could fight, but they would not."

Here the twins winced, as though exposed. Cí rdan looked very interested, and halted the recitation briefly to ask them,

"Is this so?"

The pair looked at one another, and then to the floor. "Yes, Master Cí rdan."

"Hmm. Go on, child."

"Turos said that only babies and women did not fight. And Arwen protested, because women can fight if they need to. My mother did," Isilya added, with a frown for Turos and the whole of the population who did not believe her.

"She was a redoubtable warrior," Elrond agreed calmly. "What happened next, Isilya?"

"Ramalda said that, anyway, we were not going to fight. Because we were girls. So we had no say. But if Elladan and Elrohir would not spar, then they were surely cowards. And Elrohir said that was poor logic, so they would not."

Again, Cí rdan halted her and looked to the twins. "Is this also true?"

"Yes, Master Cí rdan," came the reluctant answer. Celebrían could not discern the cause of their secrecy. Perhaps they were embarrassed that they had refused twice only to falter at the end?

"That seems noteworthy," Cí rdan murmured. "Is there more, small one?"

"A little," Isilya told him.

"Tell on, then."

"The twins would not fight to prove they were not babies or cowards," Isilya said firmly. "But then Turos said something- I do not understand it- but it was very insulting and the twins wanted him to take it back. But he would not. So then the twins agreed to fight, for honor's sake."

"And what did he say? Can you recall?" asked Elrond. Isilya thought hard. At last, she recited,

" 'Two half-elves cannot make one whole elf, let alone three.' That is what he said."

A shocked gasp ran through the room. Celebrían paled, and then flushed in anger. Ever attentive, Falasglin steadied her, though his jaw was tight. Even Haldir looked grim at this insult. The slur on the twins' parentage, as well as their sister's, was scandalous enough in thought. That it had been voiced aloud to those same children was unconscionable.

"The sins of the father exposed by the son, I mark," muttered Falasglin with a shake of his head. "I see, however, that Master Cí rdan is unsurprised."

Indeed, the shipwright was unmoved. While the whispers began, he held up his hands. Slowly, the elves quieted. Cí rdan then knelt before Isilya and said to her,

"It is well that you came to aid of your friends, and that you stand by them. Even my tired eyes can see that you are wounded, and that you carry fear of my people. Yet, you have come before us, and without hesitation voiced truths that might otherwise have remained hidden. In your innocence, you alone have had the courage to repeat something vile in defense of those you hold dear.

"Your innocence I wish to preserve. So I must ask- though I do not doubt that you have wisdom enough to follow our discussion and know right from wrong- I ask that you go with the son of Thranduil to your room and make no inquiries as to any more of our conversation. I promise that the punishment these four earn will be made known to you at once, so let your heart be easy on that score. Will you do as I bid you?"

"Yes, Master Cí rdan," Isilya affirmed. Clearly much of what Cí rdan had said was beyond her, but she was willing to obey his command. Before she could move, Cí rdan spoke to Legolas in a stern tone,

"And you, son of Thranduil, I charge with the continued preservation of your dear friend's virtue. No remark shall you make as to the meaning of that cruel jibe. As you defend her body, so should you guard her mind. Can I trust you to be as kind to her heart as you are to her body?"

"Yes, Master Cí rdan," Legolas said determinedly. From the set of his jaw, and the way he held Isilya close to him, Celebrían was certain that the shipwright had chosen just the right words.

"My lady," Cí rdan called to Celebrían, "If you would stay please, for this discussion concerns your person, alas. I am certain that one of your companions will help tend the child nearly as well as you yourself can."

With reluctance, the lady of Imladris relinquished the two into Falasglin's care. She joined her husband on the dais, and the warmth of his hand as it took hers calmed her. Haldir came to stand at her side as well and no one contested it. The master shipwright kept a hand up to hold the silence of the hall for a long interval. At last, he spoke,

"Now, we have many matters before us. Let us settle the one that concerns all of these lads first. Fighting is a skill to be used only in defense, not an act for play. Ever has it been thus amongst our people."

Cí rdan paced as he spoke, circling the boys. To her pride, Celebrían saw her boys standing straight and unblinking while the other two shrank from his glances. When he stopped before them, neither twin flinched. In her heart, the lady of Imladris was glad that she had taught them to take their punishment so manfully.

"Sons of Elrond, I see that you understand when fighting might be more acceptable. But I also see that you have hearts tender enough to hear the pleas of a woman. And it is well that a man should hear a woman as his equal, so for this I commend you. As well, I know that you both know to defend a woman when she is in need, and for that also you should feel pride. For all creatures, be they man, woman or child are worthy of our respect.

"Yet, in fighting because you have been roused to it, you have given in to the dark temptation of anger. Not with a cool head did you agree. To raise your hand to another in anger is never right. This fault you must train away, lest you find yourself poised to strike a loved one, such as your own sister.

"Therefore, I give you both this admonition: For all that should bid you run any errand, no matter how meaningless, you must respond with calm countenance. This you will do until I feel you have greater control of your emotions. You are dismissed. Return to your room, and take with you your sister. This last discussion is not for your ears."

The twins bowed, and Arwen curtsied. Taking her brothers by the hand, she led them away. Celebrían watched their straight backs with bittersweet pride, thinking how she wished to give them comfort at once, yet was glad that they could bear to part from her even at this time.

Now Cí rdan turned to Ramalda, who made himself stand straighter and look at the shipwright's face. A long while passed in stillness. Finally, Cí rdan began to speak,

"Ramalda, you shame your mother and father. I have no wise words for you alone, because I see in your eyes that you are aware of your fault. So, I turn you over to your father's care in this matter, though I expect- as we all do- that you will apologize most handsomely to Isilya for the blow you have dealt her. Even those strikes dealt by accident must be recompensed."

Ramalda bowed and went to his father. Thingaer had a sorrowful face as he gestured his son out of the hall. Whether Ramalda would be beaten for his transgressions, Celebrían could not say, but she suspected not. His father's disapproval seemed to hang heavily on the boy, but it hung no less heavy on the father himself. That spoke to her of the father's care, which would mete out discipline rather than wrath.

Cí rdan turned to inspect Turos, who looked away from his piercing gaze. Silence reigned in the hall, as all waited for the shipwright to pass judgment on this last culprit. Long minutes passed, and Cí rdan moved from the boy to his father, Nartalath.

"In this, I fear, you have had more of a hand than you suspect. The actions of the son are often a reflection of the father's teachings. Great pride you have placed in your son's fists and swordplay. But you have failed to think of the cost.

"Our people have need, it is true, for fighters in these times. Yet it is not well that a fighter have no other skills, for he must be balanced and learn to leave his fighting where it belongs. I think little of the elf who cannot guide his son away from challenging others for entertainment. But I think even less of the elf who does not steer his son away from striking at the defenseless!"

Cí rdan thundered this last criticism, making many jump and shiver in the face of his anger. Nartalath flinched as the old man advanced on him, shaking a finger in his face. Celebrían herself hid her face in Elrond's shoulder, rather than witness more of the shipwright's temper. Gentle hands embraced her, but Celebrían could tell that her husband was still watching the display.

"Isilya is not even five yen, to your Turos's thirteen. And he applied his fists, without care for her size or ability, to her person repeatedly. He brought blood to her face, and yet he did not pause! Deaf, he was, to the entreaties of the maid Arwen. Not until Angacham knocked him down did your son cease striking the child.

"I might forgive that your son struck Elladan so hard that he had lost consciousness- except that he would have continued striking him had Isilya not thrown herself in his path. You have created a son who is little better than an orc when roused! And have you no thought for what his future holds?"

Cí rdan was shaking his head, eyes full of grief, when Celebrían risked a peek. "Should he come to the end I foresee, great anguish will have been caused. How, think you, could Turos take a wife? For, in his pleasure at fighting, his fist will surely strike out against her one day. And what children might he have? Broken by his beatings because his temper cannot withstand their noise?

"And yet, there is still time to change your son. Give him over to the fishermen, who can teach him to wrestle with nets, rather than other elves. The sea teaches patience and tolerance well. Will you do this, for the sake of your son?"

"I will," said Nartalath at last.

"Then Angacham, take the boy over the river to the fishermen. He can begin his training at once, for his own sake."

The master smith claimed Turos, and his father let him go without a murmur. Celebrían's heart filled with pity, knowing that in a moment such as this a child would want the reassurance of their parent. Luckily, Turos's mother slipped from the crowd to walk with them. At least one parent thought more for the boy than for their pride.

Cí rdan then waved the couple forward. "Step forward, daughter of Galadriel, and come with her, son of Eä rendil. This last matter is more grave and concerns you both."

The shipwright turned to the father of Turos. "Do you know of that which I speak?"

"I do."

"Then you understand from whence I believe those words were first issued?"

"I do," was the reply, through clenched teeth.

"And is it true that you have spoken this insult to the lord and lady of Imladris?" asked Cí rdan coolly.

"I have spoken such an insult," Nartalath agreed, face darkening with wrath. "Though not with the intent that it come to their ears."

"And yet, what is the measure of an elf, who would speak such things in secret before his son, and not have the courage to say his piece to those it concerns?" Cí rdan mused. "Here they stand before you. Have you anything to say on this matter?"

"I do not," said Nartalath. The hall filled with murmurs of disapproval, but Elrond held up a hand. As with their master, the elves quieted for him.

"I have no objection to being named as Peredhil, for so I and my twin were called long ago. By the grace of the Valar, I am no longer so. But to speak of my wife in that fashion, and meaning it a slander to her parentage- that I do object to. Further, to suggest that my wife and I are not the parents of our children- and to suggest that to my children through your son- is a slander that is worthy more of the lowest of creatures than an elf who has fought by my side in battles of old."

Haldir stepped forward as well, and said evenly, "The insult you do to my lady's parentage, I would have answer for as well. For the Lord and Lady of the Lórien are my master and mistress, and I will not listen idly to such slurs."

"Have you answer for these?" asked Cí rdan. The father of Turos glowered.

"I have spoken rashly. For these insults I ask your forgiveness."

"My forgiveness you may have, as my ally of old," Elrond said, "But the forgiveness of my wife I cannot speak for."

Celebrían raised her chin. "For the insult to myself, you are forgiven. But for allowing such filth to penetrate the mind of your son and to be spoken to my children, I do not forgive you. Their innocence of mind might have remained unsullied without your thoughtlessness. And I do not speak for Haldir of the Lórien."

The shipwright nodded to Haldir and the Silvan elf spoke, "No, I do not forgive the slander. However rashly spoken, the thought was there before it left your lips. Such a seed as was planted by Morgoth should not be fostered in your breast."

"Indeed, this is the basis of my own concern," Cí rdan noted. " For this is not the first time such foul words have escaped your lips."

Nartalath said nothing to this. All in the hall waited on the word of Cí rdan. After a time, the shipwright spoke once more,

"You are no child, to be punished by myself. Yet, I do have advice for you. Your mind dwells overlong on dark things. And well do I know that the loss of your brother still weighs on you. Therefore I bid you, in your love of him, to journey to his place of rest and meditate on what has passed here. Dwell long on what he would say to you should he have been here. That, I believe, can bring peace to your heart. Now, no further shall we speak on this subject."

Cí rdan clapped his hands together briskly and announced, "Let the luncheon be served, for we are a busy people. And, I have little doubt, a hungry people."

A few chuckles greeted this remark, but the majority moved only reluctantly. Groups formed, talking over the matter quietly as the crowd moved to the Dining Hall. Cí rdan nodded to Elrond as he went to control the mood of the Mithlond elves with well-chosen and well-timed words. A long sigh escaped Celebrían. Her husband raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I was thinking that for us, this is only half over," she admitted. His lips brushed her cheek as he told her,

"You need not worry over the children. I will tend them myself. Go rest. I will send Arwen to tend to your wants."

"You spoil me," she said softly, smilingly at him. He kissed her lips.

"Nothing is too good for you, my lady."


	15. Healing

"Ouch!" Isilya said petulantly. "That hurts."

"If you would but hold still, child," Falasglin admonished.

"You are pulling my arms off," she complained.

"I cannot think why these sleeves will not come off," the hunter muttered in reply, glaring at the offending garment.

"Celebrían tied them for me this morning," Isilya said, as though Falasglin had somehow been there to see this done.

Falasglin took a deep breath for patience. Naturally, he had next to no experience with girl's clothing. Even on their journey to Imladris, the little elf had worn more boyish- and in his mind more practical- clothing. Chemises of this sort had not figured in his daily routine. Certainly, he had never seen ones that were tied at the wrist.

After putting the garment back on, untying the atrocious strings and once more doffing the chemise, Falasglin sighed in relief. Did women put up with this kind of nonsense all the time? What a wonder they ever made it anywhere on time.

"Into the tub, then. We can at least clean the dirt off you."

While Isilya got into the wooden tub in front of the fire, Falasglin moved the dressing screen to keep her from view if the door were opened. He had little doubt that Legolas would be popping back in at any moment. The hunter had sent him to change out of his bloodied clothes.

"Oh, the water is warm!" Isilya exclaimed, looking pleased. Casting his eyes heavenward, Falasglin pretended he had not heard. For whatever reason, no matter how many times she was bathed in warm water, it continued to warrant remark.

"Let me wash your face," he commanded. Isilya held still as he washed her cheeks with a rag, but when the rag brushed her nose she yanked away.

"Oh! Oh, that hurts."

"Isilya-" Falasglin began, but the child had already cupped both her hands over her nose and consequently most of her mouth as well.

"No. Mother said if something hurts you should not do it." In terms of debate with Isilya, this was a crushing argument. Anything her mother had said always carried the day in her eyes.

"Let me wash your chin and mouth, then."

Enduring her suspicious looks, the hunter did the best he could. However, she had an unexpected bruise on her chin that brought an abrupt end to the washing. For a child who had lived wild, Falasglin thought, she had a surprisingly low pain threshold. Finally, he gave her the cloth and bade her to wash herself.

As he came around the screen, he found Legolas had slipped in. He was freshly clad, and carried a scroll he had been studying. At Falasglin's suspicious look, he explained,

"The maiden Linduin collected our laundry, so I thought I would come and read to Isilya." He added, with cunning not heretofore known in him, "It would be good practice for me."

When Falasglin glanced to where he had left Isilya's dirty clothes, he found them gone. This lent some credence to his prince's tale. Therefore he gave his assent to the idea, though he did move the stool in front of the screen to protect the child's modesty. From what he knew of her, she would not be abashed to be seen naked by Legolas, and though at the moment it was purely innocent, that would change soon enough.

Legolas was currently working his way through the tale of Beren and Luthien. His translations, however, had left much to be desired. Though he showed a decent grasp of the narrative themes, unfortunately he paid little attention to most detail. Whenever he read it aloud to Isilya she would ask that inevitable question that children of her age were renowned for. In fact, he had hardly gotten two sentences in this time before she asked it.

"Why did they do that?"

Legolas looked up in bafflement. "Because they were bad elves, of course."

"But why are they bad?"

Knowing this particular conversation could carry on for hours, Falasglin left them to their philosophy lesson né e reading exercise. He stepped into the hall, to be greeted by Haldir. The elf of the Lórien laughed at his expression.

"You, my friend, are not one to whom the domestic arts comes easily."

"More like I am one who does not care for tiresome debate," the hunter said irritably.

"Alas, children are fond of it. I can see you have had a surfeit. Go on to your luncheon. I have come to relieve you in any case."

After Falasglin had given Haldir his thanks, the elf of the Lórien stepped into the room, and the argument. Legolas was trying to explain to Isilya that some elves were just bad, however that maiden steadfastly refused to believe him. When it seemed that Legolas might degenerate to stamping his feet in temper, Haldir intervened.

"Perhaps some of the finer detail has passed you by, son of Thranduil," Haldir said pointedly. "Surely you do not believe anyone can be wholly evil. Even the Dark One had a time before he became twisted."

At this Legolas looked embarrassed. However, Isilya called out from behind the screen, "What?"

Laughing, the elf of the Lórien came around the screen with a towel for the child. She had done, in his mind, a tolerable job of cleaning herself. The closer he looked, the more he realized that the discolorations were bruising and not dirt or blood as he had first thought. Her waspish behavior was no doubt caused by being in quite a bit of pain.

"Let me dry you a bit, and then we shall have Legolas read you his interpretation of the tale. And if you find it insufficient for your avid curiosity, perhaps you might plead with Elrond to hear the tale of his ancestor and ancestress. I have heard that he knows the story quite well."

Isilya agreed. When she was put into her sleeping gown and her hair brushed, she was ready to hear the interpretation. Having foreseen her further protestations, the prince of the Greenwood had used the time to add in some details, though in a rather haphazard way that would have harried the soul of the original recorder.

Being a lad, he was rather sparse in recording the more romantic aspects of the tale, but quite good at "recollecting" any and all gruesome details. Unlike other maids her age, however, Isilya seemed unperturbed by these, though she did protest at Legolas's attempt to describe how it must have felt to Beren when his hand was bitten off. Even this, however, was more an admonishment that Legolas himself had never lost any limb, and therefore could not possess any knowledge as to how that felt. The politics of the tale passed both of them by, and for that Haldir was grateful.

In the midst of the death of Beren, Isilya suddenly yawned immensely. Both elves were rather impressed by the display, for Isilya was not known to yawn in daylight. Then she furthered their surprise by placing her thumb into her mouth, careful of her bruised lower lip.

Legolas put down his scroll at once. Haldir would have encouraged him to read on, but at that moment Isilya started to shed tears. Apparently, the young prince had foreseen this event, though he was no less distressed by its onset. Careful of her bruises, he put his arms around her and pleaded with her not to feel saddened. After all, Luthien and Beren had had children and all that, so they had to have escaped all their troubles.

The elf of the Lórien was aware that this was probably not the source of her distress. She was in physical pain still, and the longer she sat, the more she felt it. Haldir could do nothing for that. It was with great relief that he spied Elrond in the door. He nodded to him, and the lord of Imladris gave him a nod in return before asking,

"Would you be so kind as to go and watch the twins? I do not wish Elladan to fall asleep without someone to monitor him."

Thankful, the elf of the Lórien agreed readily to this request. At least the twins were unlikely candidates for emotional displays, which Haldir never felt quite equal to. He took his leave of the children, and left Elrond to tend them.

Elrond came over to the bed, and with gentle hands lifted Isilya up into his arms. He explained to both children that he was going to heal Isilya's hurts. To Legolas he added that Isilya would be very hungry afterwards, and so he would like the lad to go to the kitchens and there ask Linduin for a tray. When the young prince pleaded to eat with Isilya, Elrond agreed. Unlike Falasglin, the lord of Imladris saw nothing troubling in the boy's devotion to his friend. In fact, Elrond thought it a very good sign.

Thranduil had not left his son many options for playmates. Although Legolas had a wonderfully tender heart, Elrond was aware that before Isilya's advent, his care was mainly for animals. Animals did not view elves in terms of hierarchy, and thus Legolas was an equal in their eyes. With the other wood-elf children, he had always been their prince and at one remove.

Isilya gave him an ear for his secret thoughts and was not very judgmental. After all, he was not going to be her future ruler. To her, Legolas was just another boy. A wonderful boy, it must be said, but in her view he remained ever her equal. Legolas responded to her even treatment by blossoming in unexpected ways. He learned to argue- after his initial shock at being disagreed with- and was swiftly catching up in the many social arenas he had always been at a loss in before.

Yet the year would always mark Legolas. For the boy had learned at last what it was to have a friend, and when q uellë came the boy would experience a great loss. Therefore, Elrond had determined to provide them as much time together as possible. And when the time came for them to part, Elrond would suggest a correspondence. For though Isilya could not write or read yet, Celebrían and he himself could be her go-between until she learned.

While Legolas was on his errand, Elrond took the opportunity to talk with Isilya. She had been made so desperately shy by the wood-elves; he had not expected her to be so bold before a crowd. When she had come to the dais to speak on behalf of his sons, Elrond had made note of the fact that it had been Legolas who had not let go of her hand, rather than the other way around. Knowing that she would have come alone, in spite of her fear of rejection, made him all the more certain that he and his wife were taking the right tack in allowing her more freedom than his own children had had.

"I should thank you, little one," he began, noting her innocent surprise. "You defended my sons, who have not always been kind to you. And not just with your body, but with your mind and heart. That is a gift many older than yourself cannot claim to have given."

"They did not want me to tell," she said. Elrond had noted their pleading gestures, though he had forborne to comment at the time. Hearing the unasked question, he explained,

"I am afraid my sons did not wish you to express the whole truth of the incident. They were willing, in their disgust for the insult spoken, to let it remain unmentioned." He sighed, and to his amusement, Isilya patted his arm sympathetically.

"I did not like to say either. It made them so mad that I knew it was a bad thing. But Mother always said that if you cannot tell the truth, you cannot speak at all." She paused, clearly not understanding the whole portent of this adage. "And I wanted to speak, so I had to tell the truth."

Elrond noted the cleverness of that saying, particularly when used on an unsuspecting child. However, he was aware there would have been little for Isilya to actually hide from her mother. The point of that remark, therefore, was a criticism on elven society. He recalled that her mother had never had much use for polite lies. Shielding others from the truth made very little sense to someone who lived in the wild: a place where truth could mean life or death.

"And yet you could have waited and spoken to an adult alone. Or else asked my wife to speak for you," Elrond pointed out.

"They were being judged then," Isilya said, in tones of utmost reason. "So I had to tell right away. It was my responsibility."

Elrond smiled. Though he had been grieved to realize that her mother had not trusted him enough to even speak of him to her child, it was clear isolation had benefited Isilya. When it was only the two of them, her mother had been able to control what the child learned about right and wrong. She had taught her daughter to honor her friends and family without prejudice, and without thinking of herself first.

And by instilling in her a sense of duty and truth, her mother had left a message under the surface. For much of what Isilya said in these times parroted what Gil-galad had taught her mother. In this, he read her mother's forgiveness and her love for Gil-galad, whole and untarnished by their terrible argument. Whatever scars left had healed by the time she became a mother, perhaps even because she had become a mother.

With this thought in mind, Elrond laid a hand on the child's cheek. He explained what the sensation would be like as he healed her, so that she would not be startled by it. Also, as it was her first time ever being healed by these means, he gravely told her that she must remain as still as possible. A fidget or two was acceptable, he said to her, but she must not try to move away lest it take them twice as long to finish.

The injunction worked far better for Isilya than it did with his own children. They often complained that the sensation tickled them mercilessly, though he suspected they simply said this to have something to say. Silence did not bother Isilya and stillness came easier to a child who could disappear in the trees simply by standing in the shadows.

When the extent of her injuries became clear to him, Elrond was shocked, and even impressed. Though nothing done was permanent, he wondered if he ought to have forgiven Nartalath so quickly. Isilya was covered in bruises and scrapes to the extent that, had he not known the truth, he would have thought she had fallen from a tree. Her poor little nose was the worst hurt, although thankfully unbroken. All of this Isilya had endured without verbal complaint for over an hour.

As he healed each hurt in turn, it occurred to him that she had few defensive injuries. That troubled him, for even Elladan had put up a brief defense. Elrond was aware that her age and size precluded her having much hope of winning against someone of Turos's age, but that she had hardly raised a hand in her own defense concerned him. Did that mean she did not even know how? At last, he paused and asked her why she had not fought back. Isilya looked horrified.

"Mother said no elf should ever raise a hand against another elf. That would be giving into Morgoth's temptations."

Elrond winced inwardly. Such a sharp definition left a child as credulous as Isilya little room for interpretation. And while it did leave her the option to defend herself against other races, it had left her vulnerable and would continue to leave her open to further attacks. Gently, he said to her,

"There are times when even the kindest of us must strike out in our own defense. For if you do not resist, you can be overwhelmed. And it would be a great loss to the world if the purest of heart were all lost."

In response, Isilya put her thumb in her mouth. Perhaps now was not the best time for such moral discussion. He placed his hand once more upon her cheek and concentrated on completing her healing.

Just as he had finished, Legolas returned with a tray and a smile. Apparently, Linduin felt the children needed fattening, for she had chosen very rich foods. Foods Elrond suspected she had made herself especially for Isilya. The desk became an impromptu table for the children, with Legolas taking the chair, and Isilya the stool. Elrond busied himself setting the room to rights, and returning the wooden tub to the laundry from which it had been taken.

When he returned to the room, Isilya was rubbing her eyes. As the hammocks had been dismantled, Elrond hoped he could persuade her to sleep in her bed. He had not counted on how cranky she had become. Because of the emotional extremes she had experienced, she was quickly overcome by her exhaustion, but refused to sleep in the bed. Seeing how distressed she was, Elrond asked what she needed to help her sleep. Isilya declared she would not sleep alone.

Naturally, Legolas volunteered to sleep with her. Elrond thought about drawing the line at that, for Legolas was aware that not even the twins shared a bed. However, if it prevented a tantrum (or even two), Elrond was prepared to compromise. The prince was tired also, and the afternoon nap was overdue for both of them.

For that reason, Elrond consented, on the condition that when Legolas awoke he would go back to work. The prince gave his word that he would. Isilya was nearly asleep before Legolas could even climb in beside her. Then, rather abruptly, she sat up and asked Elrond,

"But who will keep watch?"

"I will," Elrond promised. Seemingly reassured, Isilya put her thumb back into her mouth and laid back.

With their little bellies full, and their restless night and harrowing day catching up to them, it took less than fifteen minutes before both children were sleeping soundly. Elrond quietly cleaned up their meal, and nearly left to return the tray to Linduin. Before he could do so, Falasglin reappeared. He gave a frown at the sight of Isilya and Legolas sharing a bed. Elrond gestured him out into the hall, placing a finger to his lips to ensure the hunter's silence.

"It was better than delaying Isilya's rest," he told Falasglin softly, after closing the door.

"It is not that I object to it, for their closeness is very touching to me," the hunter replied. "But my queen has reservations about their friendship, seeing as how the wood elves had responded to Isilya. It opens him up to unexpected ridicule."

"Isilya is not an orc," Elrond returned calmly. "That Legolas has found a true friend at last should be more her concern. Let him learn to defend himself to his people, for he will have to do that when it is his turn to rule."

"Yet at this time, he has not the maturity he needs to respond properly. That, however, is not why I came to you. The messengers have come, and they have letters for you."

"That is welcome news," Elrond said. "Do they plan to bide here for a time?"

"A week, they have said. Haldir is most pleased, for he wishes to write of the incident today to Lady Galadriel."

"I am certain she might like to hear of it."

"The actions of her grandchildren should please her as well," Falasglin pointed out pleasantly. "I myself will write to my king and queen of it, for I know it should please both of them to hear how Isilya responded bravely."

Elrond chose not to speak to that, yet Falasglin seemed to hear the disdain he did not voice, for he added quietly, "My queen does not dislike the child herself. It is only that she has fears for her son. You are aware how close she had come to losing him."

This, the lord of Imladris had to acknowledge. When Legolas had been very young, he had escaped his mother's watchful eyes and nearly drowned himself in the river. Since then, the lad had been relatively coddled by his mother. Thranduil had tried to counter this by taking somewhat of a hard line with his son, but to his dismay it only made Legolas more sensitive. Elrond did wonder if either parent realized what Isilya had done for Legolas, by teaching him to speak out for her sake.

"Much that we wish to do for our children, we should think carefully before implementing," he explained to the hunter, "lest we interfere with the natural way of things."


	16. Planning

Though Elrond had expected Isilya to sleep through the day, and possibly even the night, she was ostensibly too tense to sleep through Legolas's waking. Being alone in her bed seemed to frighten her. As soon as Legolas climbed out, she pleaded to get up as well. Elrond did not wish her to, but seeing that he could not possibly keep her calm inside of the bed, he suggested instead that she might visit the twins.

He was rather surprised when Isilya threw herself on the boys when she saw them. However, his sons were clearly no less amazed. He noted with interested that their astonishment quickly turned to shy pleasure. Perhaps Celebrían was correct and Isilya was gentling his sons, in spite of their teases.

"I was so worried," she scolded. Elladan looked at his father in agonized embarrassment, and Elrond took pity on him.

"I am going to check on your mother, my sons. Please take care of Isilya while I am away."

"We will," the boys chorused.

Though he had his suspicions, Elrond moved on. Haldir passed him in the hallway and agreed to keep an ear out for trouble from the twins' room. Though Elrond and Celebrían had a room right across the corridor, it was best to have multiple people paying attention where his sons were concerned.

His wife was listening to Arwen talk about her weaving progress when he entered their room. Both of them smiled as soon as they saw him, which touched his heart. Nothing could be more satisfying than knowing such affection awaited him always. He gave Arwen a hug and a kiss, and then turned to his wife.

She smiled and suggested, "Go fetch your handloom, Arwen. Your father and I would love to see your work."

As she left, Elrond raised an eyebrow. She came to him and embraced him, saying softly, "If she were here, she would make the most dreadful faces at us."

Elrond laughed and leaned down to kiss her lips. "I thought she approved of romance."

After kissing him back, she told him, "I think she means it to be appreciative, but she looks dreadfully silly."

Elrond shook his head. "Perhaps a looking glass would cure her."

"No, it should only make her all the more vain about her appearance," his wife disagreed. "She already knows she is pretty; there is no need to show her how pretty."

With a half smile, Elrond teased, "But stand Isilya next to her when she peeks and she will not realize it."

"Our little orphan is very pretty," Celebrían concurred happily. "And so sweet."

Reminded of how Isilya had responded to the twins, Elrond told her of the incident. She laughed when he described Elladan's expression, and then asked if he had left anyone to watch them at all. When he told her Haldir was listening, she nodded her approval.

"Mother has sent us both letters," she said, changing the subject. "I have left yours on the desk. You have one from Thranduil as well."

"I expect he is anxious for news of Legolas," said Elrond with amusement.

"More likely his lady wife is. Thranduil will want to know if Legolas has slain any dragons, perhaps," Celebrían teased.

"Alas, not while we were looking," returned Elrond. She laughed again and then leaned forward to give him another kiss.

"We shall have the children write letters too," she instructed him. "It will do Mother good to hear from her grandchildren, and the twins need the practice."

"And Legolas?"

"He ought to write his mother and father as well," Celebrían said firmly. "And Isilya needs to learn to read and write, so we should let her play with a pen. She is old enough to learn to write her name, at least."

So it had occurred to his wife as well that Isilya would have need of reading and writing. He wondered if she would approve of Isilya writing letters to Legolas. Then he was certain she would. The way Celebrían counted them as a pair assured him of it.

They sat in the chairs before the fireplace, and Elrond then thought to wonder where Arwen had gone to. He thought briefly that he ought to have instructed her to stay away from the twins' room, because that was surely where she had gone first. Yet, he could hear no arguments. Perhaps her handloom was in the loomhouse.

At that moment, Arwen reappeared, little loom in hand. She showed him the fabric square she had woven with a tabby weave. The color was a pale grey. Here and there little gaps showed, but Elrond pretended not to notice. He praised her good efforts, for she had only been working for three days thus far.

"I am pleased to see my daughter show such industry," he said, giving her a smile. Little Arwen blushed.

"I had thought your loom was in your bedroom, Arwen," Celebrían noted. "Was I wrong? You took quite some time coming back."

"I looked in on the twins," Arwen explained, bashfully. "But they were sleeping."

Elrond was astounded, and his daughter added, "I asked Haldir if it was all right, and he told me Isilya was in with them and they had all gone to sleep."

Her parents exchanged glances. With Elladan's concussion, they needed to be careful of him while he slept. Elrond said politely,

"A moment, my dears."

Quietly, he crossed the hall and looked into the twins' room. As Arwen had told him, both boys were clearly sleeping, cuddled up in one bed. When Elrond got closer, he found that Isilya was between them. She was so tiny; she could hardly be seen from the door with Elrohir in the way. Her thumb was once again in her mouth, and he discerned tear tracks on her cheeks.

Guilt flooded through him. How had he missed the sound of her weeping? Yet his sons must have taken care of her, and they snuggled against her in their sleep. It was a very charming picture, and an unexpected one. The twins rarely cuddled with Arwen, though Elrond suspected that Arwen was more to blame for that.

He went to the other bed and brought back a blanket. Carefully he laid it over them. Then he leaned forward and touched Elrohir's cheek. As he expected, the boy was perfectly fine, though he could feel his son's exhaustion. He paused a moment, and then kissed Elrohir's forehead.

Then he placed the back of his hand on Isilya's forehead. She was still somewhat feverish, to his dismay. There might be something to Thranduil's concern that she was more susceptible to disease than most elves her age. She fussed a little in her sleep, but when he stroked her cheek, she calmed again.

It was strange, how much she reminded him of her mother when she slept. She tended to sleep on her left side, just as her mother had done. When she moved in her sleep, she always curled up first and then stretched, exactly like her mother. Too, her face was so like her mother's that from time to time Elrond felt transported back to a time when Gil-galad was still alive. He was surprised by how much he missed that period of his life.

Moving on, he touched Elladan's cheek. His son stirred, and then looked up at him sleepily. Putting a finger to his lips, Elrond asked him softly,

"How do you feel?"

"I am very tired, father," Elladan complained in a little voice. "Do I have to get up?"

"No," Elrond assured him gently. "I was only checking on you. You may go back to sleep."

"Thank you," Elladan mumbled. His little eyes closed, and Elrond listened to his breathing become slow and steady. Just as he thought his son was asleep, Elladan said,

"I love you father."

Elrond bent down and kissed his son's cheek. "I love you too, Elladan."

After a further ten minutes, Elrond left them sleeping and went back to his room. Arwen was sitting on the floor in front of her mother, with her handloom in her lap, struggling valiantly with her threads. His wife had gone to the desk and was writing quietly. When he entered, she turned to him questioningly.

"They are fine," he said. "Although Isilya is still warm to the touch."

Celebrían sighed. "Perhaps Mother is right about the Avari and sickness. She wrote to me that the Avari were the most likely to fall ill in Thingol's court. Father said that they almost never got sick in the wilds, but they seemed to have no immunity in society."

"Isilya is sick?" Arwen asked, distressed. Nothing frightened her more than illness, though she herself had only been mildly ill once and no one she knew had ever been too sick for Elrond to heal.

"It is only a little fever," he reassured her. "She has had a very hard day, and that may be the cause. Too, she was cuddled between your brothers, and that is enough to make ice melt."

Arwen smiled a little at that. Then, as though it had just occurred to her, she asked, "When is Isilya's birthday?"

Both Elrond and Celebrían blinked. What did this portend? When Elrond gave her a questioning look, Arwen elaborated,

"I wanted to give her something for her birthday, but I do not know when exactly it is."

"That is very kind of you," Celebrían said, coming over to kiss her little girl. "But we do not know exactly the day Isilya was born. We know it is in the summer, and after the Solstice."

"Isilya said her mother saw a wolf the day she was born," Arwen supplied, thinking herself helpful. In a way, she was.

"Near the Bruinen?" asked Elrond.

"Isilya said that her mother told her that the wolf came right up next to her while she was in labor," Arwen told him, eyes shining with the excitement of it. "And then the wolf lay down next to her. For the whole night! Isilya was born at dawn the next day, and once she came out, the wolf went away."

"That is quite a birthing tale," Celebrían said, looking a bit skeptical. However, Elrond, who had seen Isilya's mother playing with bear cubs, believed there was some truth to it. Thoughtful, he stroked his chin a moment before a recollection came to him.

"There was a lone wolf female spotted near the river that summer. Glorfindel saw her traveling away from the great willow too. If that was the right time, it would put her birthday in two weeks."

Arwen clapped her hands. "Can we have a picnic for her?"

"A small one," Celebrían said sternly. "Isilya has never been one for large gatherings, you know."

"Of course, Mother," Arwen agreed, setting aside her handloom. "If we have a picnic, she can be outside all day, too."

Elrond laughed. "I see you have been planning this for some time, daughter."

"Isilya has been very lonesome inside," Arwen said, surprising him with her consideration. "Maybe if she plays in the trees, she will feel better."

Elrond lifted her up into his arms, though she was getting a little big to be held this way. He kissed both of her cheeks tenderly. She snuggled right up to him, for she loved to be cuddled.

"My loving little daughter, I am so touched by your considerate thoughts. Isilya is very blessed to have friends who care for her as you do."

"Legolas thought of giving her presents," Arwen admitted generously. "And I promised to ask when her birthday was so that we could do it then."

"And did you think of the party?" Celebrían asked, looking amused at the thought of a child-run conspiracy.

"My brothers wanted one," Arwen said, "But I thought a picnic would be nicer for Isilya."

"It will be," Elrond agreed, giving her another little kiss. "But you must all keep it a secret, or she will not be surprised. It will be her very first birthday party."

"I will," Arwen promised firmly. "And Legolas will too. He is very good at keeping secrets."

Celebrían laughed. "I dread to think how you know that. I will speak to your brothers, for they listen best when it comes from one of us."

"I think they would not tell," Arwen protested, to Elrond's delight. "They like Isilya very much. And it would be too much fun keeping a secret."

"Very true," Elrond noted. "Well then, my dear, go and tell Legolas about this plan, for he will need the time to make Isilya a present as well. When your brothers waken, your mother will take them aside and explain it to them. Is there any other person you think should be invited?"

"Haldir and Falasglin," Arwen said at once. "And Linduin and Cí rdan too."

"No other children?" asked Celebrían.

"Isilya does not know them yet," Arwen explained.

"Perhaps when we return, we could play a few games with the other children," Elrond mused. Then he set Arwen on her feet and sent her off to find and inform Legolas.

"As Haldir would tell us gleefully, we are doomed, my love," Celebrían said with a happy sigh.

"Some doom makes life more interesting," Elrond mock-objected. Laughing, they hugged one another fondly.

"You are the sweetest and most foolish of husbands," Celebrían told him.

"And you are the best and most truthful of wives," Elrond returned with a kiss.

At length they turned to their correspondence. Celebrían continued writing to Galadriel, and Elrond picked up the letters he had received. When Celebrían suggested that she tell her mother of their plans for Isilya, Elrond brought up the subject of Isilya's future.

"She can stay with us indefinitely," Celebrían said firmly. "You have already said so."

"Indeed, and the offer stands for all time, my love. But what if she cannot stand to be caged? A part of her is Noldor, but the rest needs the wilds in a way we cannot comprehend. Even her mother craved the woods so badly that she often ran away from us without warning."

"In Imladris it seemed less a problem," his wife noted. "Perhaps because we live in nature, rather than apart from it?"

"It is my hope that that will be enough, but if it is not?"

"Then we will find a way," said his wife, with finality. "She is only a child, and we cannot let her go back into the danger she lived in. Perhaps in the Second Age it would have been, or seemed safer, but it is not that way any longer."

"I do not want to cage her," Elrond said softly. "Look how it harmed her mother."

"We will never imprison her, my love. As long as she does not go alone, Isilya can go wherever she wishes. But she must not run wild and free on her own until she is grown enough to defend herself. Especially because she seems to have no magic yet."

That had also concerned Elrond. Isilya's mother had shown her ability almost from birth, making the trees she sat in the most often grow stronger and taller. As far as they had seen with Isilya, the child had no magic. Elrond had some suspicions that Isilya might be hiding it, but he was not going to confront her. In time, when she trusted them more, she would share more about herself.

"Then we will have to wait and see," Elrond sighed. His wife patted his hand in sympathy.

"We will work these things out, my love. The best time to solve most problems is when they come, not before they have even begun."


	17. Eagles

Luckily, Isilya recovered from her long day fairly well. Falasglin had unexpectedly volunteered to take Isilya with him while he went to hunt herbs for Linduin's recipes, and she had returned flushed and happy. The herbs had been hard to find, Falasglin said calmly, and so it had taken them the best part of the afternoon. Isilya had volunteered the information that had she known what they were looking for, she could have found some right away. The hunter assured her that next time, he would ask. The other adults smiled knowingly.

Even Haldir had made time for Isilya, taking over her riding lessons. Pig, he had told her, would forget her if she did not ride him often. Therefore, each morning, he took her out by the woods. With the pony on a lead, he taught her the voice commands for walk and halt. Though the twins tried to get Isilya to use the commands for canter and gallop, Isilya had been warned against it by her devoted protector, Legolas.

Elrond permitted Isilya to sleep in a hammock, though he had her installed right by the kitchen door. Linduin sweetly promised to check on her before dawn, saying that she would be up to start the kitchen fires in any case. Once she began to sleep more, Isilya lost her excessive fears and became more of a normal child. Even then, however, she could not often be coaxed into playing with any of the Havens children.

Ramalda had come to apologize to Isilya, and was surprised by her instant acceptance and forgiveness. His father had charged him to do any duty the little maiden asked of him, but Isilya had no wants. So she shyly invited him to play tag with them instead, and went on as though he had never done her any wrong. The amazed boy returned to his father before dinner and humbly asked for another punishment because she had not punished him at all.

Thingaer, wondering if Isilya was too frightened of his son, quietly approached the maiden on the subject. She was astounded and told him that she had forgiven him because he had not meant to hit her. Her mother had said, she explained, forgiveness was very important, and that the knowledge of guilt was more than punishment enough. Ramalda had been ashamed that he had harmed her; what use was there in hurting him back? Cí rdan told Thingaer when he went to the shipwright for advice that the maiden had the right not to punish Ramalda, and that should be the end of it. So it was.

Adventures in writing began almost at once, for Celebrían warned her children they had but six days to complete their missives before she would send them- finished or not- with the messengers. The twins had to copy a form letter, for their imagination failed them entirely when writing- or else carried them so far from their original subject that the reader could not be sure what exactly they were driving at. Legolas went and spent a blissful twenty minutes writing to his mother, and then spent three hours writing two sentences to his father. At Haldir's suggestion, the boy stopped trying to write about himself and wrote instead about Isilya. Three pages later, and with Haldir about ready to burst with laughter, the boy asked if perhaps it was a bit lengthy.

The girls were two different stories. Arwen breezily wrote out two goodly pages to her grandmother about her weaving, and a page and a half to her grandfather, which was mostly about her horse. Celebrían laughed and laughed over the little missives, but not where Arwen could hear and have her feelings hurt. She assured Elrond that her parents would adore her letters, for they were so amusingly different.

Little Isilya stared at the pen she had been presented with for a long while. When Celebrían showed her how to write her own name, Isilya had been interested enough. Then she had asked, with her usual practicality, why one did not just draw a moon instead? While the lady of Imladris in vain tried to explain that drawing was not writing, Isilya drew pictures to represent everyone she knew. She turned out to be surprisingly gifted. The little problems, pointed out by Haldir- such as the fact that Cí rdan was represented by a ship and if Isilya ever wanted to write about a ship, it would seem the same- she quickly crushed by pointing out that Cí rdan had a pair of triangular sails, but ships had three or more square sails.

Finally, Elrond intervened. Taking out from his things a precious piece of paper, he went to see the littlest child. She was much more apt to listen, he knew, when given a good example. So he took her into his lap and read her the letter.

It was an old one, written to him by Gil-galad, on one of the few occasions Elrond had not been at his side. In it, Gil-galad spoke often and fondly of a little child who lived in the woods. He called her his daehin. And when he went to visit her, she always snuck up on him for amusement. He wrote of the little songs that she sang to herself as they walked together, and he wrote of the little girl's mother. She was called Ele, and she had very sad eyes, but loved her daughter as a tree loved the sun.

Isilya looked up at Elrond with wondering eyes. This friend of Elrond's was writing about her own mother and grandmother, when her mother had been a little girl! When she knew it would not be interrupting, she asked which word was daehin, and which was Ele. With a smile, Elrond showed her one of each. Very quickly, she found others that were the same.

Elrond did not have to explain further to her. When he asked her to take up her pen, she did so. He set her to copying the letter, showing her the greeting, the farewell, and teaching her a few other words. At first, her writing was atrocious, which the twins sympathized with her about, but when Legolas suggested she try to draw the words, it became much more legible.

Three days had passed without much mischief, and Elrond was aware they were overdue for excitement of some form. Unfortunately, this time all of the children got involved. And it was Isilya who provided the catalyst.

She had always loved her mother's tattoo, which she was aware was a symbol of very good things, like loyalty and honor. So when she spilled a bit of ink on herself and had a hard time scrubbing it off, she became rather thoughtful. She then asked Legolas, in front of the twins and Arwen, if it was possible to draw on yourself with ink.

Unthinkingly, Legolas said yes it was, and that sometimes he drew a horse on his arm when he was bored in lessons. Inspired, the twins declared it might be fine enough to have a horse, but they would much prefer eagles. Arwen ventured that a flower or butterfly would be perhaps pretty. Then Isilya spoke up about the facial tattoos she had seen on some wandering corsairs. There would be no stopping the twins now.

It was, Elladan argued, just like makeup. Plus it washed off, so what was the harm? With this frame of mind, the other children agreed to try it. They quickly made a few discoveries: it is very hard to draw on your own face when you cannot see what you are doing, and you must scrub quite hard to remove ink from your nose.

Isilya, as the best artist, was enlisted to draw the eagles for the twins. With some forethought, she drew several before the boys agreed it was good enough for them. Haldir even complimented her on them when he came to check on the children, not realizing what they were going to be for. Isilya was too busy planning how they should be drawn best on the boys' faces to accidentally spill the secret.

Arwen and Legolas might have had some reservations about displaying facial tattoos, but they both blithely agreed to arm tattoos. Legolas could draw his own horse, and Arwen thought she could make a design of flowers and butterflies. What Isilya might have done was never known, because she was too busy drawing on the boys.

It took her an hour to finish, but it took Legolas and Arwen about the same time. They were just admiring their handiwork when Falasglin came out into the yard. He stared in amazement, and they stared back in horror because they had been caught. Little Isilya, blissfully unaware of the problem, asked him,

"Do you like the eagles? I drew them."

The hunter did not venture a comment on that subject, but grimly ordered them to go inside at once and present themselves to Elrond and Celebrían. When Isilya saw how downcast the others were, she began to have some misgivings about their adventure in tattooing. But if it was wrong, why had they all agreed to it?

Celebrían put her hand to her mouth when she saw the twins, shocked. On the other hand, Elrond wavered between stern and amused. The shipwright, Cí rdan, was with them and he laughed so hard and long that Isilya thought he might hurt himself. At last, he wiped the tears from his eyes and asked,

"So you mean to become sailors, do you?"

The twins looked rather affronted, for they had felt their tattoos would be very good for going into battle. However, it was not good manners to talk back to their elders, and so they did not comment. Shaking his head, Elrond asked how this had come to pass, and why they had wasted good ink.

Grudgingly, the older children gave the story. Celebrían had recovered from her shock, and every now and then her lips twitched. Having no reservations, Cí rdan chuckled through most of it. Even Falasglin smiled when he realized Haldir had missed a clue that something was afoot.

Elrond finally told the children that they would spend the next day making ink, so that they could understand the labor they had wasted. Isilya thought he meant her as well, but he asked her to stay while the other children went to scrub themselves clean before the evening meal. The shipwright and Falasglin went with the other children, Cí rdan still laughing over the experience.

"Now, Isilya, I can see that you were led astray," Elrond told her gently. "And I know you would not have wasted ink on that foolishness if you had known it to be such."

"No, sir," Isilya said glumly. "But they were pretty eagles."

At this, Celebrían finally laughed. "Oh, you dear little thing. People are not for drawing on, child."

"But my mother drew on herself," Isilya protested.

"So that is what this is about," Elrond said, more to himself than to her. Then he knelt down and explained gently, "Isilya, your mother's tattoo was not drawn by herself with a pen. It was a very slow and painful process, done with a needle."

Isilya stared at him, somewhat horrified, and Celebrían protested, "Dear, she is young to hear that."

"Yet it is very important that she understand it," Elrond said. "Because, Isilya, that pain was part of her oath of loyalty. Her tattoo was not made for entertainment, or on a whim. You know that it symbolized very important things, but you should also know that just having one is a very important and serious matter."

"Then why do corsairs have them?" Isilya asked, curious. Elrond frowned and asked,

"How do you know they have tattoos?"

"I have seen them," she explained. "In the springtime a few years ago."

"Well," Celebrían said after a moment, "They have tattoos because they want to show they fear no pain. For most of them, however, it is a lie."

"They are pretty scared of bears," Isilya said thoughtfully. "One of them startled a black bear by the river and then they all ran away. Even the bear."

Coming back to the subject at hand, Elrond said, "Now Isilya, please remember, no more drawing on things other than paper."

"Yes sir," the little girl said. Elrond leaned forward and said conspiratorially,

"They were very nice eagles, though."


	18. Gifts

After the ink incident, mysterious things began to happen in Mithlond. To make them even more puzzling, only Isilya seemed to notice them. Even Legolas, who was Isilya's devoted companion, was ignorant. Several times when secretive giggles transpired right in front of the pair, Legolas seemed wholly unaware of their occurrence. Though he never disagreed that she had heard them, he always said rather staunchly that it was surely nothing.

Before the messengers had gone, the twins, Arwen and even Legolas had left Isilya in the Havens and gone out into the woods. Disappointed because she had not been invited, and still more disappointed because she was not yet allowed to leave the gates herself, Isilya had spent a very unhappy afternoon in her room. Even drawing could not soothe her hurt feelings.

She had been in quite a sulk by the time the children had returned. They whisked into their rooms to wash up, but Legolas paused to give Isilya a sticky kiss and a promise that he would play with her as soon as he was freed the next day. Only a little reconciled, it took most of the evening for Isilya to recover from her mood. Somehow, Elrond had noticed, and let her choose the story before they went to bed. That cheered her immensely, and by the time she was curled up in her hammock, she had forgiven the other children.

Other strange things went on. Linduin occasionally shooed her from the kitchens without warning, and Celebrían had instructed her to knock before coming to see her for her lessons. The ladies of Mithlond would smile sweetly when they saw her, and often announce her to the room, which they had never done before. Cí rdan seemed to find something amusing about Isilya, for he chuckled every time he saw her. Even Haldir and Falasglin were behaving oddly, with Falasglin looking grimmer than usual, and Haldir laughing at the strangest times.

The other children all seemed to be of Cí rdan's mood. The twins were the worst, for every now and then, they would intimate through gestures that they had some secret, which they were not telling. Arwen, at least, was calm. Yet she often smiled at Isilya for no apparent reason.

Perturbed, Isilya wondered what exactly was going on. The only other person who seemed to be normal was Elrond. As the days wore on and the mysterious behavior continued, she often went to his side for comfort. Never judgmental, Elrond listened to her story and then promised to watch with her.

One morning Isilya awoke before the dawn. She was allowed out of the gates now, and wanted badly to go greet the sun. As if he had known her wish, Elrond appeared from the kitchen and suggested that they go to woods. He had even brought her clothes and a little cloak to wear against the morning chill. In moments, she was walking away to the woods with him. He even sang with her as he had before while the sun rose.

Then Elrond let her dawdle in the tree, quietly talking with her about her mother and how the morning song had come to be. Isilya slipped into his lap to hear the tale, and Elrond smiled at her. When he admitted her mother had bossed him around to make the harmony perfect, Isilya giggled. He defended himself by saying he was not the creator, and therefore he must be respectful of her whims.

Isilya had then asked if her mother had ever bossed around his friend, Gil-galad. With a laugh, Elrond told her that Gil-galad often found himself doing things for her mother while she played pretend. He had had to be a versatile actor, for generally her mother needed many other parts filled while she went on her imaginary adventures. Elrond confessed that he himself was not a very good actor, and so generally played the part of the person her mother was rescuing. Isilya laughed, and then related how her mother had played pretend with her too. Mostly Isilya wanted to be a tree, and that was very hard to pretend, she assured Elrond. He agreed that it must be.

After a time, Elrond suggested that they might return to Mithlond and eat their morning meal. While they walked back, Isilya asked if her mother had liked ponies. Elrond, understanding that she was thinking of her own riding lessons, explained that he mother had never really been interested in riding ponies. She had wanted, he told her, to ride horses. Gil-galad had taken her riding with him as a compromise. However, it had taken Isilya's mother a long time to find a horse she could love.

"I love Pig," Isilya confessed sweetly. "He is very good to me, even when I make mistakes."

Elrond gave her a warm smile. "I think he loves you too."  
This was true. The pony who had formerly been only interested in people with carrots or sugar in their hands had changed. When he heard Isilya's voice, his ears perked forward and he would hurry to the door of his stall, or else the fence. Even though she never carried treats, Pig seemed unconcerned about that. To the surprise of Celebrían, who had despaired of ever interesting the pony in anything outside of food, Pig also started to carry himself with a bit more pride. When Isilya was watching him in the corral, he often stepped a bit higher.

Elrond thought that once they got back to Imladris, their own herd was in for some changes. For the pony was now actively resisting others in the herd, to the point of occasionally rearing back when he was pushed by another stallion. Falasglin had admitted he had not seen many ponies Pig's age frisking like a colt. With unusual wisdom, Legolas suggested that perhaps Pig was making up for not having frisked when he was younger. Pig had always been at the bottom of the herd, though he had never seemed troubled by it.

Breakfast was laid out in the hall, and a buzz of conversation pervaded the room. Isilya followed Elrond to the table, and he had her sit between Legolas and Celebrían, both of whom smiled at her brightly. The twins were seated quite far down the side of the table, and so Isilya could not see them. She frequently heard Falasglin ordering them to be still, though.

"What do you want to do today, Isilya?" Celebrían asked while spreading jam on a roll for her.

"I do not really know," Isilya admitted as she took the roll. She had spent her time with Elrond talking about her mother, and not thinking about the day ahead.

"Perhaps we can think up something, then," Celebrían said to Elrond, with a mysterious smile.

Isilya applied herself to her breakfast, wondering why everyone seemed especially amused this morning. As in the last two weeks, Elrond was the same as always, but everyone else was behaving as though they were about to experience something wonderful. Though she thought hard, she could think of nothing special about today. Maybe everyone was just happy.

At the end of the meal, Elrond told her to water the garden and then come his and Celebrían's room. Unsuspecting, she agreed. The garden took but a half hour of her time, and then she went back inside. Thinking pleasant thoughts about how well the garden was doing now, Isilya missed several clues. She knocked on the bedroom door, and Elrond answered with a smile.

"Come in, Isilya. We have something for you."

Curious, Isilya came in and was surprised to see Arwen, the twins, Legolas, Haldir, Falasglin, Celebrían, Linduin and even Cí rdan in the room too. With only three chairs in the room, most everyone was standing. Celebrían and Linduin were seated. Taking her hand, Elrond led her to the third chair and explained quietly that they had some surprises for her.

"Do you know it is your birthday?" he asked her. Isilya was amazed. Mother had never said she had one.

"I have a birthday?"

"Every child does," Elrond assured her, while the others smiled. "And today is yours."

"Oh," was all Isilya could say to that. While the children giggled, Elrond told her that she was going to receive presents now. That was different from Hobbits, she knew. Hobbits gave presents away on their birthday, not the other way around. This was the sum total of what Isilya knew about birthdays, however, so she was not going to object.

"Oldest first," teased Cí rdan. He gave Isilya a small wooden box. Along the sides, he had skillfully carved flowers and vines so that they seemed to be growing from the box. On the top was a giant tree, and just visible behind its branches was the moon. With a wink, the shipwright told her that everyone could tell it belonged to her.

"Open it, little one," he urged.

Carefully, Isilya lifted the latch. The inside of the box was lined with blue silk. Resting on the lining was a small pouch, the size of Isilya's palm. At the shipwright's nod, Isilya opened the pouch and found a little white ball. When she looked up at him, puzzled, Cí rdan explained,

"That is a pearl from the deeps, child. It is a gift from Ulmo, for when I had finished the box, I found this pearl on the shore. I knew he had sent it to you."

"Thank you," Isilya said, after a moment of staring at the lovely shimmering object in her palm.

Elrond nodded to his wife, and she produced a pile of fabrics from behind her chair. To Isilya's amazement, she shook one out to reveal a lavender gown. Though Isilya did not like gowns for much, she was prepared to like this one. It was simple enough, and she probably could run in it if she needed to. Her wonder was to be multiplied, for then Celebrían showed her three new tunics, each in greens and browns, and a deep black cloak.

Smiling, Celebrían said simply, "Elrond and I knew you needed to be outfitted properly, my dear. And with things even Falasglin can comprehend."

Laughing, Falasglin then presented his gift. It was a book, but with all blank leaves within. He told her it was a book for her drawings. Her little cry of delight seemed thanks enough for the hunter.

Haldir was next, giving her charcoal pencils and an eraser to go with the book. He joked that she could at least clean charcoal off more easily than ink. Blushing, Isilya thanked him and he gave her forehead a kiss.

"Is it our turn?" Elladan asked his father.

"Linduin first," Elrond said. Linduin laughed and assured the twins she would not take long.

She presented Isilya with a small pin in the shape of a willow. It had come from her grandmother and was made of mithril, she told the child. It would be Isilya's cloak pin, since her new cloak had no clasp. The silvery pin glistened when Isilya turned it in the light. She was grateful for the usefulness of it, and thanked Linduin sincerely. Linduin too gave her a kiss.

"Now may we?" asked Elrohir. Laughing, Cí rdan told Elrond he had best let them, lest one of them explode from suspense. The lord of Imladris nodded to his sons.

"We made this for you," Elladan said, lifting a sheet of cloth from a rectangular clay container.

"Arwen and Legolas helped us get the plants," Elrohir explained.

Awed, Isilya reached out to touch the planter. It contained a dozen different herbs and one tiny strawberry plant. The plants sang with pleasure at the rich soil and careful watering they had enjoyed.

"Now you can have plants inside at night," Elladan said, looking hopefully at her.

"And you can leave them outside in the daytime," Elrohir added.

Isilya gave them a brilliant smile and a kiss on each cheek. "It's wonderful," she assured them. Both boys turned a bit pink, but they grinned at her happily.

Arwen gave her a sewing kit, which she had woven and embroidered the cover for, and then sewn with three muslin "pages" into a book. It contained ten needles, five pins, three skeins of thread, a thimble inside a cunning pocket and an emery strawberry for sharpening her pins and needles. Isilya admired the workmanship and the cover, which had her name as well as a maple tree and a moon. She gave Arwen another smile when she spotted the tiny eagle on the back.

"Now you have your own," Arwen said simply. She had known that Isilya admired her little sewing kit. For her troubles, she received a very sweet kiss.

Legolas was technically older than Arwen, but he had waited without complaint. He was happy just knowing that so many people loved his little elf. Nevertheless, he had agonized over her gift, for Isilya was not someone who was easy to please in the usual ways. Though he had been offered help, he had stubbornly done his choosing alone. Isilya was too special to him.

Luckily, inspiration had struck at last. When he had been out helping the twins, he had remembered his first meeting with Isilya. He knew that her willow leaf was the only frivolous thing she had kept with her. The leather thong she kept it on was getting old. It needed replacing. Thrilled with his plan, he had, very painfully, plucked enough hairs from his own head to weave her a new cord. Elven hair was strong, and it would last much longer than mere leather.

Falasglin had been upset by the bald spot, but it was really small, and hidden well by Legolas's usual ponytail. If he was careful, his mother would never notice it. Even Haldir's howls of laughter at the discovery of its origin could not penetrate his happy bubble.

The pain proved well worth it; for when he explained what it was, Isilya's eyes went wide and she had hugged him with impressive enthusiasm. Her grin was as loving as ever while she thanked him for giving her a piece of him to be with her always. After he had helped her thread her leaf onto its new cord, she gave him a lovely kiss on his cheek.

While the exchange had been taking place, Falasglin had quietly bemoaned his fate when the queen of the wood-elves found that her son had plucked that much hair out of his own head. By the time they returned to the Greenwood, the hair would have grown just enough for all of it to stand straight up. Linduin giggled and told him it was his fault for agreeing to shepherd a pair of forever-friends. To add insult to injury, she reminded him of several embarrassing incidents in their past, when they had been friends of similar magnitude.

Finally, Elrond sent the children to carefully put Isilya's new things away in her room and prepare to go out. To Isilya's wonder, he told her they would be going out all day to the woods. Her squeal of delight brought laughter from everyone, for there was no disguising her zeal.

"With luck, we will not be overrun," Linduin teased as the children went out to get ready.

"I am sure it will be full of incident," Cí rdan said happily. "After all, they are children."


	19. Adventure

The picnic took place in the woods to the east of Mithlond. Linduin had produced a little cake especially for Isilya, as well as several tiny cakes for everyone else. Isilya had never tasted anything so sweet as the cake before, so she shared it out when her stomach wanted no more. Of the berries and vegetables, she ate her fill. With clear water fetched from the river to finish the meal, Isilya was content.

It was late afternoon when the eating was finished. Elrond then gave permission for the children to wander. They were not to travel farther than the adults could hear if they called. After the twins dashed off to discover how far this was, Celebrían burst out laughing and waved the others on their way.

"Come back in three hours, please."

Isilya scaled a tree cheerfully and Legolas and Arwen followed on foot. With little effort, they found the twins, who had been distracted by an anthill. Isilya offered to show them how to walk in the trees, and all the children jumped at the chance. Even Arwen thought this would be fun. For the picnic, she had donned a dove-grey tunic and black leggings in anticipation of getting dirty.

After a few tumbles, the twins learned to listen to Isilya when she told them not to walk on a certain branch. To his pleasure, Legolas found he had very good balance and a decent sense for which branches were strong enough to be jumped to. Arwen was cautious but naturally graceful. Of course, Isilya could have danced circles around all of them, and in a sense, she did. Flitting from one friend to another, she gave advice and helped them through any difficulty.

In an hour's time, the other children were starting to become quieter. None of them could hope to be as quiet as Isilya, but they did learn how not to rock the whole tree on landing. Walking in the trees hid their tracks, but it also disoriented all of them save for Isilya. She was in charge of making certain they had not gone too far. When they had gone far enough east and had but an hour's time left, she led them along an arc to the south and west. She intended to have them back to the picnic site well within their time limit.

Suddenly, she halted. The others stopped, some in awkward positions, while Isilya tilted her head and seemed to listen to the wind. Before the twins could ask loudly what was going on, Isilya put a finger to her lips and whispered,

"Stay very still. Corsairs!"

Arwen clutched at Elladan in horror. In turn, he pulled her in close and pressed them both against the tree trunk. Legolas and Elrohir also moved closer to tree trunks and waited. Though she had told them to stay put, Isilya disappeared ahead.

In a moment, she was back, instructing Legolas to go to a higher branch, so that his hair would be shielded from view. She seemed quite angry about something, but she kept a finger to her lips to hold their silence. Then all the children could hear the sound of many Men moving through the underbrush. Isilya skittered like a leaf from tree to tree, apparently making certain the children were well hidden.

At last, she came to stand in front of Arwen, whispering that her tunic was too visible, but if Isilya stood just so, the corsairs would think it a pattern of the tree trunk. She pulled her hair forward and mussed it with dirt, saying that it would help the impression that it was only dead moss. Her explanations seemed calculated to calm Arwen, and the other children were relieved when Arwen relaxed visibly.

"We will be fine," Isilya assured her. "Men hardly ever think to look up."

Her words turned out to be true, for when the Men passed beneath the children, not a single head looked upwards. All their eyes were on the underbrush, which seemed to be making an extra effort to trip them up. Legolas, the only child aside from Isilya who spoke Westron, did not recognize the words the Men spoke, but from the tone, he knew they were unpleasant.

At the rear of the party was a pitiful sight. Two tiny children were being dragged along. The older child was trying to help his sibling, but one of the corsairs had his arm and yanked at him sharply. The other child was only a toddler, and weeping profusely. Every now and then, his captor would cuff him roughly and tell him to leave off his whinging.

Isilya put her hand up to Arwen's lips to keep her from crying out. Still, all the children were full of sympathy for the poor little children. They could hardly wait to call for the adults so that they could help the poor things. However, Isilya knew that once they shouted, the corsairs would flee. As soon as the last Man was gone, she explained her plan.

"We cannot call out, or they will know they have been seen. Those poor hobbits will not stand a chance."

"Those were hobbits?" asked Arwen, but her brothers were already nodding.

"Furry feet," Elrohir explained. "But what can we do Isilya? If we let them go much farther, they could get to the Lhû n and a ship."

"We are going to trick them," Isilya said, looking grim. "We let them capture us, and then we take the hobbits and escape."

Arwen looked so alarmed that Elladan made her sit down. Even Legolas was not sure this was a good plan. Isilya explained further, with a hand on the pine's trunk.

"I can knock them all down with some help from the trees. And the bushes can grow up to hold them long enough for us to run. North of here, the land runs into a small depression, and there is a hollow oak there we can hide in. We can send a message to the adults, I think."

"But how?" asked Elrohir, but Legolas knew at once.

"I will call a bird," he said with confidence. "A woodpigeon can carry a small piece of paper on its leg."

"I have some paper," Arwen said, pulling half of a sheet from her bodice. Isilya produced one of her new charcoal pencils. Elladan, who had a steady hand, folded the paper and tore off a long but thin strip for Arwen to write upon. She had the best handwriting as well as the best vocabulary.

While Arwen wrote, Legolas walked to another tree and called for a pigeon. It took some time to convince the bird they had no interest in eating him. Finally, the bird came into his hand and Legolas felt able to explain what they needed. Thinking that Cí rdan would be the easiest to spot, because of his beard, Legolas did his best to describe him. Arwen finished the message and they rolled it up as tiny as it could get. Isilya contributed a hair from her own head to tie the message with, and they sent the bird on its way.

Then they all followed Isilya rather grimly through the trees. She went further east again, to help them circle ahead of the corsairs without being seen. When the trees thinned, she led them down to the ground and to a clearing. In a moment, the corsairs would come out from the south. Looking at Arwen's face, Isilya suggested quietly that she might run ahead to the hollow.

Clenching her jaw, Arwen said, "I will not leave those poor children in danger. I stay with you."

Both of her brothers grinned at her. "That is the warrior coming out," Elladan said, pleased.

"Next thing, she will be telling those corsairs to tuck their shirts in," Elrohir agreed.

Laughing, the children felt the tension ease. Isilya had powerful magic, they knew. She would keep them safe, and they would save the hobbits. Already she had taken off her shoes and the children could see the green glimmer of her magic penetrating the plants.

Nevertheless, when the Men poured into the clearing, the children trembled. They stank of sweat and sour wine. Surrounding them, they laughed at the children gathered in a little huddle.

"Well, well. Look at this elf-flesh," commented one, looking Arwen up and down. He touched her hand and the girl flinched. "That would fetch a high price as a rug."

Legolas glared at the offender, and said coldly, "Take your hand off of her."

"Oo, don't he talk a nice talk for a slave?" asked another, giving him a rough shove on the shoulder.

"We are not slaves," Isilya said very calmly. "And you should be more careful of your own words."

"Saucy, eh?" said the first. "We like a girl with spirit, don't we boys?"

Various cruel and jeering agreements flooded in. The corsairs who had been holding the hobbit children shoved them forward. Isilya watched them with cool calculation. A few more steps and she would have their hands.

"See what you're going to be like? They ain't crying for nothing, you know," sneered the one holding the elder hobbit.

"Have you been cruel to them?" Isilya asked, her voice low and menacing. Legolas had never heard that tone from her before and was shocked.

"Knock 'em about a bit, and show her!" shouted a corsair at the back.

Grinning, one of the Men shoved the tiny hobbit roughly at the children. Arwen caught the babe before he could tumble. Isilya was still watching the corsairs, and Legolas had the feeling that the Men were going to regret every blow. The other captor booted his hobbit into the circle of children.

In Quenya, Isilya said, "When I say, we run."

"Oi, girlie. It ain't polite to speak in a tongue we don't understand," challenged one corsair.

Feeling a strange tingle at his feet, Legolas glanced down. Glittering, Isilya's green magic was flowing toward the corsairs around them. He took the hand of the elder hobbit and whispered,

"Do not worry. We are going to help you. Just wait for us to say run."

"Here now, no secret whispering, either!" shouted another corsair. They were all grinning, thinking themselves the victors.

"Do you want to know the secret?" asked Isilya, her tone of light innocence a dead give away.

"Sure," said the first corsair, winking at his mates. "We like secrets."

"The trees hate you. The bushes hate you. The grass hates you. And they all want to kill you," Isilya said forebodingly, "So they can grow strong on your flesh."

The corsairs stared at her. She smiled, a strangely disturbing expression. Then they started to nudge one another and laugh.

"You want to know the rest?" she inquired, her voice turned ice cold.

"Enough of that!" shouted one, and then found himself stuck fast. The bushes and grass had grown up around each man until he could hardly move his legs.

"The rest is that I am going to let them try," Isilya finished, while the men struggled. There was an ominous creaking and the other children watched in astonishment as a tree branch swept right over their heads, laying out a swath of corsairs.

"Run!" Isilya shouted, and the children leapt like deer. Elladan had picked up the tiniest hobbit, and Legolas lifted the other. Elrohir ran beside Arwen, making sure she did not stumble.

Behind them, they could hear shouts and more disturbing groaning. Legolas decided not to look back, knowing that if any of the corsairs broke free now, it would all be for naught. He followed Isilya's path, concentrating on his footing. The hobbit in his arms raised no objections, nor did his tiny brother. Aside from their panting breaths, the children made little sound.

The ground began to slope downwards as Isilya had predicted. She slowed and so did the other children. Hardly out of breath, she told Legolas the route, saying she had to erase their tracks. Though he wanted to protest, the little hobbit in his arms was squirming to be released.

"Let them walk with you," Isilya suggested. "If I shout to run again, then do. I will be right behind you."

Reluctantly, Legolas led the children northward. He steered the hobbits around mud patches and away from bushes, trying to make less work for Isilya. If they were all as good as Isilya, they could have carried the hobbits in the trees and left no path at all. Since they were not, he had to do the best he could.

In hardly fifteen minutes, they came to the hollow oak. It had died long ago, but had not rotted enough to fall. There was a jagged crack several widely spaced branches up, but the hobbits were no fans of heights. Just when Legolas was despairing, Isilya returned and spoke to the little hobbits.

"You can have a nice snack once we get inside," she promised, producing two tiny apples from her shirt. Legolas was sure his eyes were almost as wide as the hobbits'. Where had she found the time to forage?

Arwen needed help into the tree as well, for inside it was dark, and she could not find her footing. For a moment, she started to panic, and then Elladan put firm hands on her waist and told her just to let go. When she did, she fell farther than she had expected, but he caught her all the same. She apologized for squishing him, but he assured her wheezily that it was no trouble.

Once everyone was inside, Isilya carefully peeled a layer of bark from inside the tree and put it over the entrance. Though it would not stand up to close inspection, Isilya expected hardly any to be done. She had instructed the forest to do all it wished to destroy the Men. Though not as practiced as the Old Forest, these trees were just as willing to protect her.

She gave the hobbits the apples as well as berries and several carrots. Harvesting in the forest was second nature to her, and no plant was hidden from her. From another pocket, she produced two bird eggs, and these were also devoured. She had also picked up as many stones and pinecones as she had seen. These she laid in two neat piles by the entry. Asking Elladan for his knife, she cut a slit in her skirt to Arwen's horror, and then tore the fabric all the way around. She explained it would be a sling, in case the corsairs needed more persuasion to stay away.

The hobbits were coaxed into talking by Legolas. They came from Bree, but had been mushroom hunting in the coastal woods with their family when the corsairs had come. Frightened, the littlest had run away, and his brother ran to catch him. Cut off from their parents, the pair had been snatched up easily by the men.

Their parents were probably not far away, Isilya told them. The corsairs had not been covering their trail, or their progress. Of course, hobbits were excellent hiders too. Surely by the time the adult elves came for them, the hobbit family would be near as well.

Comforted by the children's kindness, and exhausted, the hobbits went to sleep. Arwen held the babe, stroking his curly hair while he slept. Elrohir let the other sleep on him while they waited. Soon the adults would come, and the adventure would be over.

Thinking of Isilya's response to the corsairs, Legolas sat beside her and asked quietly, "Why were you so mean to them, Isilya?"

"The forest hates them," she said, clearly knowing whom he was talking about. "All they ever do is destroy and make sorrow. And I do not like people who hurt the defenseless. Mother said that we must always help those who cannot or will not defend themselves."

"You were different," Legolas told her hesitantly. "Scary."

"The forest was talking," she said, looking beyond him for a moment. "When it tells me things, I sometimes talk like it too."

"Why?" Legolas asked, but Isilya shook her head.

"Mother never told me. She was not as close to the trees." Then Isilya tilted her head, and Legolas held his breath. She frowned.

"What is it?" Elladan asked her, keeping his voice soft.

"The adults are going the wrong way," she said, equally soft. Before the others could feel alarmed, she added, "I think they are chasing the corsairs."

"To keep them from coming after us," Arwen said, nodding her agreement with this plan. "We can wait."

None of them said anything about how frightened they had been. Nor did they mention that the sun would set in only a few hours. Already the oak was dark, and when the sun went down, it would be pitch black inside. For Isilya this was not a concern, but for Arwen especially, this would be unpleasant.

Isilya quietly informed them of the adults' movements as best the forest could track them. The corsairs were trying to run to the river, where their ship must be waiting. Since this would allow them to escape, the adults circled around them and prevented all northern movement. They chased them west, and then pushed them south. As the corsairs could not tell how many of them there were, they assumed the worst and kept fleeing.

Then, as sunset shown red light over the bark covering the entry, Isilya reported that they had left the woods near the Havens. The guards would surely have seen them coming, and the corsairs were about to be crushed between the men of the Havens and the adults who had been on the picnic. Weak smiles greeted this announcement, for it meant that until the adults returned to the forest, they would know nothing more.

After an hour, the stars came out and Isilya removed the bark from the crack. She took Legolas with her and they foraged for more food. With his pockets and hers bulging, they climbed back into the oak. All the children ate this time, with the hobbits eating their fair share quietly before succumbing to slumber once more.

Arwen curled up herself, between her brothers. Weary and anxious, the children drifted toward slumber. Isilya was the first asleep, and that made Legolas shake himself awake. Without her, they would have no eyes outside the tree. He climbed out and found a good position to watch from. Though he saw no sign of people, he saw many animals, and whenever he looked upward, he could see the stars.

Time passed, and Legolas felt himself getting tired again. He wanted to sleep badly, but knew he must keep awake until they were rescued. Just when his head started to nod, he heard voices: unpleasant ones that spoke Westron, which told him all he needed to know.

Quickly, he slipped back into the tree and replaced the bark. He shook Elladan and Elrohir gently. They woke and listened while he explained what he had heard. None of them were happy. If there were any Men left in the woods, they must be corsairs and very angry ones at that. With Isilya sleeping too deeply to be easily woken, Legolas guessed that the forest had ceased its attack when she had lost consciousness.

As to what they should do, none of them had any ideas except to stay quiet and sit tight. Elrond and Cí rdan knew their location, the twins pointed out. The corsairs must be absolutely lost, and would have no idea the children were inside the oak. So long as the children kept quiet, the corsairs had to pass by.

Legolas went to keep watch by the crack, listening intently. He could hear complaints and hushed arguments between the men. Hopefully they would just keep on moving. A chance look showed him the pile Isilya had made of rocks and pinecones. Could they convince them to leave? No, Legolas decided, it was better to let them camp out until the adults came than risk exposure.

Then a strange thing occurred. Legolas heard shouts of surprise and fear from the corsairs. Next came the crashing of the men scrambling through the underbrush away from the oak. When he peeked above the bark shield, he saw nothing unusual.

Curious, Legolas slipped out the entrance. He looked down, and for a moment, he thought he saw an elf standing on the ground before the oak. The dark-haired elf held his sword out calmly in the direction of the fleeing men. So clear was he that Legolas could see the golden circlet on his head. Then Legolas blinked and the image was gone. He rubbed at his eyes, but the elf did not return.

Wondering what had made him see such a thing, Legolas went back inside and told the twins about the fleeing men, but not the elf. Relieved, the twins suggested that the corsairs had seen some kind of shadow and scared themselves. Nodding, Legolas said that must be so.

The twins offered to share out the next two watches between them, so that Legolas might sleep too. With a smile, Legolas agreed. He curled up next to Isilya and hoped he would not dream of corsairs or the strange elf he had seen. He wondered about the elf, however, for he had seen him wearing a golden circlet on his dark hair. He knew no elves that wore gold in their hair. Determined to forget the incident, Legolas closed his eyes tightly.

Some time later, Elrohir shook him awake. The boy was grinning, and he said only, "They have come!"

The hobbits were soundly sleeping, so Elrohir handed them up to his twin and Arwen. Legolas tried to wake Isilya, but she was too deeply asleep. Instead, he carried her. Elrohir had to help him get her up through the crack, but he managed to climb down on his own.

Once on the ground, the children were hugged, patted and scolded. Falasglin was particularly stern, asking Legolas what the children had been thinking. The little hobbits awoke, but Elrond assured them that their parents were waiting for them at Mithlond and that was all they needed to know. The babe, still in Arwen's arms, went right back to his dreams.

Isilya did not waken, and Legolas was mildly alarmed. He brought her to Elrond, but the lord of Imladris assured him that she was only tired. Haldir slipped her from Legolas's arms and then the prince found himself picked up by Falasglin. With a wink, Haldir said,

"Cí rdan's orders, little warriors. It is well past your bedtime."

Elrond carried Elladan, Celebrían held Elrohir, and Linduin took Arwen in her arms. Cí rdan himself had a hobbit in each arm, and looked very pleased with this prospect. With a compliment of elven warriors, they marched westward to Mithlond.

Legolas looked back over Falasglin's shoulder at the hollow oak. It had been a nice refuge and he hoped it knew how much they appreciated it. Then, once more, he thought he saw the dark-haired elf. His sword was sheathed this time, and unless Legolas was mistaken, he was looking at Isilya in Haldir's arms. Then Falasglin shifted his weight and the elf was gone again.

The march to Mithlond was longer than Legolas expected. Though he tried his best, he felt his eyelids drooping. Eventually he laid his head on Falasglin's shoulder and gave in. In the morning, he could ask all of his questions. For now, he just wanted to sleep.


	20. Tidings

"Full enough of incident?" asked Linduin cheekily. Cí rdan laughed heartily.

"Enough for a ballad, maiden. Maybe two, even. You have doughty children, Elrond."

"Perhaps a bit too doughty," Celebrían said, shaking her head over her tea. "Whatever made Isilya think that they could take on a whole troop of corsairs?"

"Mayhap the fact that she won," Haldir suggested, nibbling at a sandwich. "Strange to say, I am certain she is the reason that they got away with it."

"She must be," Elrond said with a sigh. "And she will pay the price for it."

When the company looked at him in alarm, he held up his hands. "She is well enough in body, but her mind is surely exhausted. To work magic such as that, even I would be drained. It will be some time before she recovers fully."

Celebrían reached out and squeezed her husband's hand. "It may be better so. I cannot stand more excitement of that kind so soon."

"She raised a forest in protest, like you predicted," Haldir noted to Falasglin. The hunter winced.

"I almost wish she had not. Power of that magnitude does not belong in the hands of one so young."

Cí rdan shook his head at them, clearly feeling they had the wrong idea. "Nay, you are confused. The forest answered her call, it is true, but it was trained to. Her ancestors walked these lands long ago, and so it remembers the touch of Avari. Much of what was done had been done before. The maiden had only to waken that memory."

"She wakened some deep hatred," Linduin said thoughtfully. "I remember long ago those woods would permit no Men inside of it."

The shipwright nodded. "The anger of the Avari kept them out of those woods. I suspect it will be a time before corsairs travel safely in the forest. After getting the plants so wound up, Isilya has left them enough energy to strike a few more times."

"And that will serve us well," Linduin noted. "We suffer enough interruptions around here."

This raised a chuckle from the company. The corsairs were currently in the compound across the river, built for housing prisoners. Ships from Gondor would collect the men. Until those ships came, the Havens would have to feed and care for the corsairs. Cí rdan was no easy jailer, however, and had plenty of tasks to keep the men occupied.

Their ship had also been brought back and now it sat in the harbor. Any corsair trying to use it for escape would find it minus several important things, such as the rudder and sail canvas. In case that did not deter them, the fishermen had also drilled holes all along the hull, so that if the water raised an inch more, the ship would begin to sink. If a storm should blow up in between now and the time men of Gondor arrived, it would be the end of the corsair's vessel.

"All is well that ends well," Cí rdan noted calmly.

The little hobbits had already been claimed and whisked away by their parents. Understanding their haste, the master shipwright had given them supplies and an escort back to Bree. With a wink to the hobbit children, he had given them each a mushroom and invited them to return some time, minus their theatrical entrance.

"I do wish we could have collected the children before pirate-chasing," Celebrían said with a sigh.

The decision had not been an easy one. Though Elrond would gladly have given permission for Haldir or Falasglin to escort his wife and Linduin to the children, Cí rdan pointed out that they needed every hand to make the corsairs believe they were being pursued by an army. Reluctantly, Elrond had agreed. He did not like to put his wife in danger any more than he liked to leave his children in it.

The maiden Linduin had very calmly swiped Falasglin's sword and winked at Celebrían. Chasing corsairs would at least give them a part of the adventure, she had teased. Falasglin had given her an exasperated look, and claimed she never changed. Which reminded Elrond,

"What was the story you were going to tell us Cí rdan? About your resident adventurers?"

While Linduin laughed and Falasglin made a face, the shipwright said, "Oh yes. I recall a maid and lad, barely more than seven yen, who wanted very much to prove how brave they were. Let me see- what were their names?"

"Do we really have to hear this?" Falasglin demanded.

Linduin laughed again. "I think we must. Do not be so shy, Falasglin."

"Well now, I do believe they were our Linduin and Falasglin," Cí rdan said in a tone of surprise, over Linduin's giggles.

"Never," Haldir said with a grin.

"The very same," Linduin assured him.

"As I said, they wanted to prove how brave they were. So the dear maiden told the boy that they must go into a cave and chase out the monsters within."

Falasglin put his head in his hands with a moan. "You see, I told you it would come back to haunt us."

"Strange how you seem to be the only one haunted by it," Linduin teased.

"I seem to recall," Cí rdan continued, to Elrond's infinite amusement, "that these brave warriors chose a cave along the shore, a bit north of here. And once they got a few feet within, doubt overcame them, for they were quite in the dark."

"Torches had never occurred to us," Linduin said gleefully.

"Occurred to you, perhaps," the hunter retorted. "Since it was all your idea."

"It is true that Falasglin followed the maiden quite willingly," added Cí rdan. "But not with much forethought. Thus, when the fair Linduin insisted they must carry on, the lad went along."

"And we got hopelessly lost," Falasglin said gloomily.

"So we tried to call for help," Linduin said, an impish grin on her face.

"And then the pair of them roused the monsters within the cave," the shipwright told the group.

"Bats," Falasglin explained. "Hundreds of them."

"Oo, we screamed then," Linduin said, shivering with recollection.

"And we heard them all the way back at the Lhû n," Cí rdan finished. "Although, I must say, they never slew any of the monsters."

"You were not nearly so far away as the Lhû n," Falasglin objected. "You were all right outside that cave, listening and laughing yourselves silly."

"That may be so," admitted the shipwright. "But wherever the pair of you went, a good story was sure to follow."

"It certainly sounds that way," said Elrond, over his wife's chuckles and Haldir's laughter.

"Oh, you should have seen us then," Linduin said, with a shake of her head. "I was always leading poor Falasglin astray. Sometimes I think he took an oath to Thranduil to get safely away from my bad influence."

The hunter looked rather offended at this. "And yet I invited you to accompany me, fair maiden."

Linduin wrinkled her nose and shook her head at him. "I would never leave the sea just to skylark about in the woods.."

Celebrían exchanged a glance with her husband. The conversation was clearly venturing into much more personal territory. She also saw Haldir give them a searching look. With a tap on the table, Celebrían recalled them to safer waters.

"What shall we do about the children? They ought never to have tried to do such a thing."

"Yet it would be poor of us to punish them for defending the defenseless," Elrond objected. "They did well to put those children ahead of themselves."

"Indeed. It would not send the right message, my lady, if they were punished for their valor," Cí rdan agreed.

"And they are not to blame for not calling to us," Haldir added. "For either the corsairs would have fled, or else they would have surrounded them and Isilya would not have been prepared."

"There seems to be little to hold against them," Falasglin concurred. "And yet, it is not well that Isilya took such a risk with the other children. She knew her own abilities, but had great confidence that the rest could keep up with her."

"I think not," Cí rdan disagreed. "For I noted that she had covered their tracks, and it must have been she who went and foraged for their supper. The maid, Arwen, did volunteer as well that Isilya offered to send her to safety first, but Arwen refused. This speaks well of her forethought."

"And she could not have taken them through the trees," Celebrían added, "She knew that, certainly. Still, I dislike their taking this matter into their own hands. They are still children, no matter how brave or thoughtful. Their escape was more luck than skill. If the corsairs had been more suspicious or intelligent, our children would be lost by now."

"Luck is often more useful than skill," Cí rdan said calmly. "But, perhaps you have the right of it. It was a dangerous thing to do."

"Very brave of them, though," Linduin said quietly. "I think punishment is the wrong course. It would be better to remind them of the rarity of such a situation. They will be less tempted to repeat the performance if they do not think to look for the chance."

"Unless they are you," retorted Falasglin. Linduin gave him a look of mock-hurt.

"How you cut me," she scolded.

"You two are as cranky as children," remarked the shipwright. "Off to bed with you, then."

With a chuckle, Linduin rose and curtsied to the company. Falasglin bowed rather stiffly and followed her out. When they were gone, Haldir shook his head in astonishment and asked,

"How long have they been so in love, master Cí rdan?"

"Alas, since they were tiny babes. But Falasglin has always been rather close with his feelings, and Linduin-" Cí rdan shook his own head. "She loved him well, but when he said nothing before leaving for the Greenwood, she came to believe he only wanted friendship."

"Have they visited since he went to serve Thranduil?" asked Elrond.

"This is the first time," Cí rdan said. He looked mournful. "Each thinks the other has no interest in more, and so they suffer. None of my advice has gotten through, either."

Thinking back to a similar situation, Elrond sighed. "Sad tidings, indeed."

"Perhaps it will sort itself out in time," Celebrían suggested. "After all, seeing one another again may change their hearts."

"Boldness comes at unexpected times," Haldir added. "Let us go to bed, then. For some of us at least must be alert when the children rise."

"Lest they escape again." Cí rdan agreed with amusement. "Come, let us get our rest."


	21. Melancholy

While the other children slept off their adventure fairly easily, Isilya was as Elrond had predicted. Although her body seemed awake, she was not alert to anything. Celebrían therefore carried her around for the first day, letting her doze on her shoulder like a baby. Several times, the girl would wake in some confusion and call out the same word she had used after Turos had attacked her.

Bemused, Celebrían sought out her husband. She found him on the north wall, discussing something with Falasglin. With a short bow, the hunter left them, and Celebrían quietly explained her errand. When Elrond heard the word, his face fell. With a grieved sigh, he explained that Isilya was calling to her mother.

"It is a baby's word," he told his wife.

She touched his face and said quietly, "We know she misses her, beloved. She was only a baby herself when she lost her mother."

"The reminder pains me," Elrond said, turning away. "If only she had told Isilya of Imladris, we could have taken her in much sooner."

"We have her now. And she is safe," Celebrían reminded him. She moved closer and said, "Come, give her a kiss. She sleeps better when you tend her."

Even after this, Elrond felt pained. How had he lost the half-Avari's trust? That she would leave her child without the knowledge of the refuge he had built told him he had lost it. When had this come to pass? Though she had not bid Gil-galad farewell, she had spoken with Elrond at that time, and he had thought she would at least come to see him once more.

Some time later, the shipwright came to speak with him. "Your lady bids me give you wisdom, son of Eä rendil. She says you hold some grief too tightly."

Sighing, Elrond told him of the half-Avari. Cí rdan listened without prejudice or comment. Once Elrond had finished speaking of his pain, the shipwright nodded thoughtfully.

"You have said that she gave birth to Isilya close to Imladris?" he asked for clarification.

"Yes. She was but across the Bruinen."

"Then I believe you have missed an important clue, Elrond." Cí rdan held up a hand to stave off Elrond's protests. "If she was so close to you at that time, it seems to me that she was coming to see you."

Elrond stared at him. "Why do you think that?"

"For a start, she was far closer to Imladris than she had ever been, or would ever be again. Only the birth pains could have prevented her from crossing that river, for you know as well as I that the willow touches another, stronger tree across the river. It would have been a rather easy journey if she walked half so well as Isilya does. She must have started her climb and then realized her labor was beginning. The pain would have made it too dangerous to journey onward."

"But why would she not come on to Imladris after the birth?" Elrond asked, willing to admit the plausibility of Cí rdan's scenario.

"Women, from time to time, after not sensible after birth. Some of them are seized with irrational fears. Isilya's mother did not like the Noldor any longer, though she still cared for you. When Glorfindel appeared, she may have been struck by concern for her new babe. At least when she was pregnant, the babe was safely within her.

"So she left without seeing you, though I suspect she may have lingered for a time, hoping for you to appear. Fear for her babe kept her silent about you, for they passed near Imladris frequently on their travels. Isilya herself came very close to your home twice a year. If her mother had told her there was one good elf dwelling in those lands, she might have tried to come find you. And then she would be lost."

"Isilya is very frightened of being separated from her guardian," Elrond admitted, seeing the cause more clearly now. The shipwright nodded.

"It is not that she did not still love you, son of Eä rendil, but that she loved her daughter more. Too, the lure of your way of life must have been strong. It was the life she had led as a child. If she had gone back to it, even for a short time, she would have feared not being able to forsake it twice. And she had a lover waiting for her. She needed him to keep her strong."

Elrond was silent. If this was the truth of it, and it sounded reasonable enough, then the half-Avari had not forsaken her trust. She had loved him from afar, but needed to keep her daughter safe. With the reception Isilya had received from Thranduil's people, he could not blame her.

"I wish it had not been so," he said at last. Cí rdan nodded.

"As do I. She may have intended, when Isilya was older, to tell her of her past. For there was much she did not cover with the child. And Isilya was too young to truly comprehend many of the complexities of her history. There are things you still withhold from her, are there not?"

"She is not ready to hear them," Elrond said. Then he continued, "Thank you, my friend. My guilt, in part, is diminished. I still wish I had found Isilya long before this, for there is much that would go more easily for her."

"Yet, she would lack much as well. Remember, son of Eä rendil: it is not for us to question the plans of Illù vatar. We can only carry on as best we may." He clapped Elrond on the shoulder fondly, and left the lord of Imladris to think.

Before Elrond could brood long, Celebrían came to him with Isilya. She needed a short rest, for the girl grew heavier with every step, she explained. With a smile, Elrond relieved her of the burden. It astounded him how easily Isilya fit against him, for it had been some time since he had held a child as small as she was.

Celebrían suggested he go on a short walk, for Isilya seemed calmer out of doors. With a bow to his wife, Elrond took her advice. Yet his way was not smooth, for many elves of Mithlond paused to ask after the child's health. In her subtle way, Isilya had won many hearts with her bravery and kindness. If only, Elrond thought, Thranduil's people had given her a chance.

After many such interruptions, Elrond thought to seek a quiet space to sit with the child. Knowing how trees and the forest brought calm to Isilya, he notified the guards of his intent and walked to the twisted pine tree. It was some work to get into the branches, and Elrond thought longingly of an extra pair of hands before he managed to find a seat.

While he sat in the pine, Elrond thought of Isilya's mother. Even after all this time, he could still hear her voice raised in song. Her face was bright and smiling in his recollection. He pictured her most often leaning on Gil-galad's arm, teasing him for one thing or another. How easily she had bent him to her will! And how often Gil-galad had complained about it! And with such pride!

Yet, it had been in Elrond she confided. When she had a question, or else was upset over something, she came to him. He had loved to bring understanding to her eyes, and to soothe her temper or fears. Even when she told him things that hurt his heart, she had known he could bear to hear them and would not judge her but instead help her to overcome them. And with him alone, she had sung. How he missed her, even though he had buried her long ago.

Did she, in the halls of Mandos, think upon her child and know that she was safe at last? Would she forgive him for not having searched harder for her? Could she forgive that he had never thought to check to see if she had become a mother in the time between her flight and her death? He had forgotten, in seeing her face once more, that even elves change with time. In his grief, Elrond had wanted her to be the same, so that when she met Gil-galad in the halls of Mandos, she would be just as Gil-galad had left her and they could be the family they had never had the chance to be.

"It must have been you," Elrond said to the sleeping girl in his arms. "You must have changed her heart toward him, or else she never would have brought you so close to me. I grieve that you came too soon, and so I did not get to see you born. You must have been beautiful to behold. And, looking at you, she would have known that something so precious must be protected.

"Then, when you were little more than a babe, she was lost to you. And you were alone and unguarded. Strangers surrounded you, and you were surely afraid. But you are here now, and I will protect you."

Elrond looked out toward the sea. From here, it could not be seen, and yet he knew it was there. For so long, it had been the same with the half-Avari. Each report of a strange elf, he had pored over, hoping to find news of her. Each confirmation had thrilled him, for he would know then that she was well.

Then had come the horrible missive from Thranduil. A maiden's body had been found. Nothing to distinguish her from any other had been found, apart from what seemed to be a sun tattoo on her left forearm: a circle with four rays and four straight lines radiating outward from it.

How his heart had sunk! He had known her from her birth, had rejoiced over her first steps, her first words and all the songs she had sung to him, and now he would have to bury her. His journey to the wood-elf hall had been a painful one, but not nearly so painful as the one he made from it, with her body in a simple cedar casket.

Where Lindon had been, where she had once roamed and played, where she had been so loved by all that lived there, he buried her. And then, how his heart broke. The sweetest songbird had passed away. All he had loved of Gil-galad was gone from Arda at last.

Celebrian had sensed his pain; and how sweetly she had tended to his heart. He had not been able to speak of it, even to her. Such fresh grief it had been. Yet, she was as wise as her mother, and never asked. Instead, she had loved him and reminded him of the life still to be lived.

Too, his sons and daughter had extended their loving arms to him. True, his sons' approach was somewhat haphazard and often messy and Arwen's approach was much more clinging than he preferred, but he felt their concern. It steadied him. He could bear this grief, just as he had borne the loss of his twin, as he had borne the loss of his parents.

"I did not know," he told Isilya as she slumbered on, "that seeing you would rekindle that old pain. But now I understand that when I first brought you to tears, I broke my own heart all over again. As much wisdom as I have gained in all my years, I have not yet learned how not to hurt myself."

He sighed. What foolishness! And how he must have worried his beloved Celebrían. She impressed him anew with her ability to guess what he needed most of all: wisdom from another and the comfort of comforting another.

"Come, my little warrior maiden, we shall return to Celebrían and leave our sorrows behind us," he suggested, cradling her to him. She never wakened, sleeping through his efforts to detach himself from the pine just as contentedly as she had through his musings.


	22. Tales

This time, Isilya recovered quite slowly. She was not ill, but awareness was sluggish to return. At first, she even had trouble discerning where she was and who was around her, though this did not seem to upset her excessively. Of the other children, she recognized Legolas first. Though the twins were jealous, they accepted that Isilya had known him the longest. Once she knew them also, they stopped planning to douse Legolas with something vile.

The child spent most of her time cuddled against one adult or another. When it was Falasglin she kept her thumb from her mouth, but the rest of the time the lure seemed irresistible. Afternoons, she joined the other children in very quiet play, which generally ended with Isilya slumbering between Legolas and another child. Her lethargy alarmed Arwen, who wanted her friend to be well at once. Elrond and Celebrían spent much time speaking to her of consequences, but it was not until Isilya herself affirmed the sensibility of the result that Arwen settled.

The only part of the episode that seemed to bother Isilya, who otherwise was quite willing to wait for her strength to return, was the hobbits' speedy departure. She liked the Periannath, she told Elrond sadly. In addition, she had wanted to give them a present, because it had been her birthday. This last statement puzzled Elrond until Elladan coaxed Isilya into telling a tale a week into her convalescence.

"If you tell us one, we shall tell you one," the boy said, looking pleased with the idea.

"Oh yes!" said Arwen, impressed with her brother's thoughtfulness. "It will be good quiet play, like Mother wants!"

"I do not really know any tales," the pressured child said, looking at a loss. Elrond thought to intervene on her behalf, for she was in his lap, but he waited to see what would come of it.

"Tell us a story about you," Elrohir suggested.

"We would all like to hear one," Legolas told her sweetly. For her devoted companion, Isilya gave in.

"When I was still smaller than the cattails," she began, "I was living in the Old Forest. I was very sad and did not know what to do. But the trees were very comforting and they kept me safe."

The children might not have realized it, but Elrond knew at once when this story must take place. Hoping it would not be too painful for her to recount, he stroked Isilya's hair and waited. She continued,

"One day in early summer, before it had even begun to get hot, I saw a hobbit in the forest. Mother liked hobbits, and I liked them too, because they are very friendly and colorful and round."

"Round?" asked Elrohir, confused. Isilya nodded, and gestured around her middle.

"Oh!" laughed Arwen. "Go on, Isilya. What did you do?"

"I went close to see why he was in the forest," Isilya told them. "And I heard him muttering away to himself- hobbits do that, you see. He was very lost, and he thought the forest was playing tricks on him. He even scolded a bush, saying he was certain it had been behind him just a moment ago. And it was so funny that I giggled."

The other children were giggling too. Elrond smiled, picturing the scene clearly. Hobbits were such amusing creatures.

"He heard me, and thought the bush was laughing! Oh, he scolded even harder then." Isilya smiled at the memory. "But I could not let him go on accusing the bush of things it could not do, so I came down to talk with him."

"You did?" Legolas asked, looking quite impressed.

"I had to, and hobbits will not hurt you," Isilya assured him. "And he was so surprised; for hobbits are very good listeners and he had not heard me at all. I asked him why he had come into the forest, and do you know what he told me?"

"What?" chorused her attentive audience.

"He was just out for a walk!" Isilya put her hands up in amazement, and the other children looked similarly surprised. Elrond laughed.

"I thought that perhaps the forest had been naughty, because sometimes it is, and lured him in. So I asked him where he wanted to go. He said that he thought he had entered from the east, but he could hardly be sure any longer, what with walking, giggling bushes!"

More giggles followed, and Isilya shook her head in disbelief. "So I took him back to the eastern edge of the Old Forest and asked if it looked as he expected. And he said it did. Then, do you know what?"

"No," chorused her friends.

"He told me it was his birthday. I said that was very nice, and he told me it was doubly nice because he had met a very pretty maiden and now he had someone to give a present to. And then he did give me a gift!"

"Oo, what did he give you?" Arwen asked, surprised.

"He gave me a funny little round thing. It had a needle inside painted in two colors that always spun around to point one way, no matter how you turned it. He said maybe I did not need it, but it had done him no good."

Elrond chuckled. "That was a compass, dear. It points north."

"What did you do with it?" Elladan asked.

"I gave it to another hobbit who got lost too," Isilya explained. "It was not my birthday, but I did not know I had one, so I pretended it was."

Legolas grinned. "That sounds well enough to me!"

"So hobbits give presents on their birthdays?" Elrohir asked, looking thoughtful.

"Oh yes!" Isilya said. "I wanted to give the little hobbits a present for my birthday, but they went home."

And here she slumped back in disappointment. Understanding now the root of her strange desire, Elrond was touched. She only wanted to return the kindness she had received. Therefore, he sought to remind her,

"You did give them a gift, you know. A very big one, too."

"I did?" asked Isilya in wonder.

"Oh I know!" Arwen said, clapping her hands. "Can I tell?"

"Yes, dearest."

"You gave them their freedom," Arwen pronounced, looking well pleased.

"And you gave them hope," Legolas added.

"Not to mention apples," said Elladan.

"And dinner!" added Elrohir, grinning.

"That seems quite the package to me," Elrond said to Isilya, who looked awed.

"Did I really give them all that?" With a chuckle, Elrond kissed her forehead.

"All that and more, child. You gave them back safely to their parents."

"Which means I gave their parents a present too?" Isilya asked, delighted.

"Exactly," Elrond confirmed.

"Hooray for you!" Elrohir said with a grin. "You protected us too, you know. I guess that means you gave everybody a present!"

"Except the corsairs," Arwen corrected.

"She gave them a present," Elladan countered. "They just did not appreciate it!"

While the children giggled and pushed one another in their excitement, Elrond looked down at Isilya. She was wearing that oddly familiar thoughtful look. He whispered, so the others would not hear,

"And we adults thank you very much for taking such good care of them."

She smiled up at him, but said nothing. The twins were starting a deciding game to choose who would tell Isilya a story now. Disappointment showed plainly when Arwen was the first out, but she carried on as the adjudicator. In a short time, Elladan was the victor, and thus also the victim.

"I do not know what to tell about," he admitted.

"Tell me how you were born," Isilya pleaded. "You know how I was."

This was apparently true, for all the children nodded their agreement. Elrohir was therefore included in the telling of the tale. With remarkable grace, Arwen suggested they go in order of age, so that she would be last. Giving her an approving smile, Elrond sat back to hear how his sons would recount their own birthing. Artfully, Elladan countered,

"Then father must go first, for he is the eldest."

"Oh, will you?" Isilya asked him, to his surprise. Sighing, he leaned forward once more and said,

"Do you truly wish it, child?"

"Yes, please," Isilya said, smiling at him sweetly. "I like to hear of babies."

"Girl stuff," muttered Elrohir, but he too looked interested.

"I was born along the old shore that was drowned with Nú menor. My mother, Elwing, called to my father that she felt her time was near, and he came, my mother always told us, at a run. So excited was he; he was no help and my grandmother chased him away."

The children smiled at this image. Elrond continued, "Just as the stars came out, my brother and I were born. Therefore, my mother took our names from what she saw as we were given to her. When she held me, she looked up and beheld the heavens, and so I am Elrond. And when my twin was laid in her arms, she saw the spray of the waves against the night sky, and he was Elros.

"My father was allowed to hold us then, and he wept at the sight of us, for he was overjoyed to have two beautiful sons, where he had thought to have only one child. My grandmother scolded him for crying, when she had so much washing to do already."

The older children giggled, but Isilya watched his face intently. Softly she asked, "But where is your brother?"

"He and I parted ways long ago, Isilya. For we were Peredhil and had to choose to be Men or Elves. He chose to be of Men, and so journeyed to Nú menor with the other chosen Men. He was their first king, and ended his days on that blessed isle."

The twins and Arwen were quite solemn, for they knew the tale and did not ask him to repeat it. Legolas was interested, and Elrond supposed the boy had never heard it. On the other hand, Isilya looked very saddened. Kissing her head, he told her,

"He was happy with his choice, and so I am happy for him. Very few of us can receive what we want in our lifetimes. Now, I do believe my sons have a tale to tell."

Grinning, the boys started in, telling it in turns as Elrond and his twin had spoken long ago. Elladan began, "Father knew he was going to have boys because he is very good at healing and he saw two babies inside of Mother."

"But Father did not know we wanted to come out as soon as we could. So he and Mother had planned to go to the Lórien so that Galadriel and Celeborn would get to see us right away. They decided to leave a month before we would be born."

Arwen giggled, for clearly she knew how this story ended. In contrast, Legolas and Isilya seemed fascinated. Smiling, for he knew the ending very well, Elrond listened to his sons' recitation.

"So they were saddling the horses when Mother looked up at Father and told him she thought we were coming right then. And Father was alarmed."

"Because we were very early," Elrohir explained. "He had to carry Mother back to the bedroom, up all those stairs. I bet she was very heavy."

Here even Elrond chuckled. His son would not have lost that bet. He remembered very well wondering why he had even tried it by the fifth step. Somehow, he had gotten her to the room, however.

"And then we just did not come out for hours. Mother said it was very aggravating, because they could have gotten somewhere, at least."

"We came out in the afternoon. Mother was very tired, but she said she was very glad to see us. And Father was too," added Elladan shyly.

"Indeed I was," Elrond assured him.

"And we did not cry very loud," Elrohir explained to Isilya, "because we were so early. Early babies make different sounds."

"Like what?" Isilya asked, curious.

"Like kittens," Elrond told her.

"It must have been very cute," Arwen said, and the twins made disgruntled faces.

"It is your turn," Elrohir said to Legolas, clearly anxious to skip any sappy descriptions.

"My mother told me that I was late," Legolas explained. "She and Father had been waiting for me for a long time before I finally came. Father was going to sit down to dinner when my mother's friend hurried in to tell him it was time. And my father made the whole court wait to eat until I came out!"

Elrond's children laughed, for they understood how long that might have been. Isilya was shocked, and asked him, "But what if they were very hungry?"

"I guess everyone was too excited to be hungry," Legolas said thoughtfully. "Anyway, it did not take me very long to come out. The sun had just set and there I was, Mother said. Father was very happy, and he says I was a very loud baby. Mother named me for the green leaves because it was the middle of spring and she had not been able to go out and see them while waiting for me to come."

"And then everyone had dinner?" asked Isilya, clearly concerned.

"Yes, they did. Father ordered a feast, but Mother says he did that to let her and me rest without being pestered, for everyone was so eager to see me."

"I imagine they were," Elrond said, recalling Thranduil's worried letters before the event, because his son was at least two weeks overdue. Of course, Legolas arrived, whole and healthy, only a day after he had sent his last letter.

"You may tell now," Legolas said to Arwen.

"Thank you," Arwen said to him, before starting her story. "I was born in the winter, just before the snowdrops came up. Mother says that I made them bloom.

"I was just on time, like Father," Arwen said, with a smile for her father. "And I was no surprise, because I was just myself and nobody else at all. Father says that I was a very pretty baby, but quiet. So Mother named me Arwen because I was very composed, just like a maiden should be."

"She was very pretty," Elladan agreed.

"And quiet. But only until she learned to talk," Elrohir added shamelessly.

"You are still pretty," Isilya pointed out. Arwen blushed with pleasure.

"Thank you, Isilya. You are very pretty too."

"I have not heard the story of your birth, Isilya," Elrond said. "Would you tell it to me, or are you too tired?"

"Oh, I can tell you," Isilya said, turning to look at him. "I love telling it, because Mother is in it."

At the pleasure of having two stories told to them, the other children clapped their hands and leaned forward eagerly. This story was apparently a favorite of theirs, for they were grinning with anticipation. Elrond listened intently as well, for it was new to him.

"Mother told me that it was summer. And she called it the Sticky Summer and the Summer of the Happy Bear too, because there was so much honey, and so much clover too. Mother was going to see a friend, but then she felt a pain in her back. She had felt pains like this before, but they always went away. This time they did not go away, and she knew that she had to stop and wait, because I was going to come out."

"Who was she going to see?" Elrond asked, feeling his heart beat faster.

"I do not know," Isilya said truthfully. "Mother said it was an elf, and he was a very dear friend. She said when I was a big girl we would go and see him. But. . ."

"It is all right," Elrond assured her, with a light squeeze. "Tell us how you came out."

"I did not come out for a very long time. Mother said the sun set, and she was all alone under a great willow by the loud river, waiting for me. Then she heard someone coming, and she knew she could not move, because she had those pains. And she listened to the footsteps and knew it was a wolf!"

Arwen gave a little squeak, but this did not stop Isilya. "It was a lone female, and Mother knew she would not hurt her. Mother was always very good with animals. So she whined to the wolf, and it came to her side. It sniffed her all over. Then it lay down by Mother's side, and waited with her for me to come."

"But you did not come," prompted Elladan, wriggling with excitement.

"All night, Mother waited. The willow told her to be patient. The wolf told her to be patient. But Mother wanted me to come very badly. She and Father had been waiting for me, and they wanted to hold me very much. The stars went to bed, but I did not come out."

"Where was your father?" Legolas asked, puzzled. Clearly, this question had not come up before.

"Father was waiting for Mother in the Old Forest," Isilya said. "Because he did not know I was coming, he did not go with Mother to see her friend. He saw me three days later, when Mother brought me back there."

"And when were you born?" asked Elrond, though Arwen had mentioned it before.

"Just as the sun first peeked over the Misty Mountains," Isilya told him happily. "And when I came out, the wolf got up and went on her way. Mother took me to the river and bathed me. Then she wrapped me in part of her skirt and we slept underneath the willow."

Isilya paused, thinking. Then she said slowly, "Once, Mother said she waited to see if her friend would come to her, but she had no way to tell him she was coming, so she did not really expect him. She was also waiting to feel well enough to make the trip back to the Old Forest, for it was hard to give birth to me and she was tired."

"Were you very loud?" asked Elrohir.

"No. Mother said I knew to be quiet from the very start. She said the willow sang to me and I did not need to cry."

Isilya looked very pleased with herself, and the other children seemed equally pleased. It was quite a tale, and certainly none of them would have heard the like from any other friend. Elrond's mind, however, circled back to her mother's friend. The shipwright had been correct. She had been coming to see him.


	23. Luck

Before they were to leave the Mithlond, Elrond and Celebrían intended to take the children down to the sea. Isilya's slow recovery delayed this journey, but it was perhaps for the best. If the children tired themselves out playing in the ocean, they would be less likely to cause trouble as the party started back toward Imaldris. The only concern they had was that the twins had found no mischief in over two weeks. While waiting for Isilya to convalesce, they had been as good as gold. Such an episode could hardly last.

Linduin volunteered to accompany the group to the shore, for she loved it well. Knowing it may be the last time Linduin would spend with Falasglin, Celebrían deftly assigned the hunter to help the maiden carry the hampers of food for their midday meal. Haldir was given the task of corralling Isilya- for at the first mention of the sea, she had nearly run off on her own- which would hopefully encourage the children to flock to him. Elrond led the party, and Celebrían walked on his arm with a basket of towels in hand, feeling content. Though they had invited Cí rdan, the shipwright had declined, for he planned to visit their prisoners that day.

All of the party went shoeless, for the sand would only insinuate itself into footwear once they came to it. The children wore old clothes that would not suffer greatly from sand or saltwater, and the adults wore tunics and leggings, rather than more lengthy garb. As Linduin had noted, they were certain to have to chase some child out of trouble, if the last month was any indication. The children were also well salved against the glare of the sun, for they would not think to seek shade in their excitement.

Falasglin brought his bow along, and Elrond had a short sword at his belt in case of sudden danger. Haldir had twin daggers, which were much admired by Elladan. Legolas was more interested in Linduin's bow, which was a thing of great beauty and power. Laughing, the maiden told him it had been a present from a very dear friend, with a glance toward the hunter, who very suddenly became intrigued by his own bare feet.

Though the twins would run ahead, they dashed back as soon as Haldir called to them. Because Isilya was so excited, Haldir had deigned to carry her on his shoulders to keep her from running off on her own. There she perched, asking a thousand questions of the Silvan elf, who merely laughed all of them away. Skipping beside him, Legolas grinned with enthusiasm. Arwen walked on the prince's other side, telling him about the sea, for he had never seen it.

Linduin and Falasglin brought up the rear, and whatever they might be saying to one another was covered by the children's chatter. Celebrían murmured to her husband that any army would surely run the other way, for the noise the twins alone made would make them believe the mountains were falling. She was relieved to hear him laugh, for while Isilya had been recuperating, he had been anxious and melancholy. Though she did not yet know the cause, she felt he would tell her soon. Perhaps on this very outing, if they had a moment alone.

The first sight of the sea silenced most of the party, for all elves long for it in their hearts. Isilya gave a happy sigh, making Haldir chuckle beneath her. She wiggled her little toes, thinking of how cold the water would be. Leaning forward a bit, she asked,

"Are we going now?"

Laughing, the adults signaled for them to move out. As they approached the tide line, Elrond pointed out the steepness of the beach itself. Sternly, he warned the children not to go above their knees in the water, for the waves struck the shore hard here. Isilya listened curiously, for this connection had never been made for her before.

Haldir lifted Isilya from his shoulders, and then set her down on the firm sand. She wanted to run at once to the water, but she waited patiently to be told that she might go. When she had come here with Mother, that had always been the rule. The Silvan elf chucked her under the chin and told her to stay close to the other children when in the water. Then he shooed her away.

Isilya squealed as she dashed with the others to the water. Remembering her promise, Isilya splashed only up to her knees and shrieked at the cold. Laughing and screaming, the children proceeded to kick water at one another until they were all thoroughly drenched. The waves pushed them back toward the shore, and they followed their paths, chasing them back to the sea and racing them up the beach.

At length, the sun went behind some towering white clouds and Linduin called them to a blanket. The adults dried them briskly with old towels, and then they were allowed to perch on the edge of the blanket, with their feet in the sun-warmed sand while they ate. Isilya asked if they could go see the tide pools, which were a little way south.

None of the adults asked how she knew, and Linduin suggested that she and Falasglin could take the children there when they had eaten something. Sandwiches were then produced, and the salt air lent the children quite an appetite. Isilya was presented with a salad and a bread roll, for Linduin knew she was not comfortable with mixing her food groups just yet. Elladan teased her about not liking something as plain as sandwiches, but Isilya only waited for the adults to not be looking, and then showed him the contents of her mouth. Giggling, Elladan returned the favor, and very shortly, the children were exposing their food, partly chewed, for inspection. This came to an end when Elrond caught Elrohir and gave him a very reproachful look. Muffled giggles continued, but they kept their tongues in their mouths.

Once they had washed down the snack with fresh water, Linduin caught Isilya's little hand and ordered the children to come along. Though Isilya danced around, Linduin was much less restrictive and seemed to find it great fun to dance with her. The twins had been caught firmly by Falasglin, and he was not so free with them. Legolas and Arwen followed, holding hands and giggling madly about something.

Once, when Linduin turned Isilya, the girl saw Falasglin watching them. She wondered why he looked so sad, but Linduin spun her back to the front and Isilya forgot about his strange expression in her dizziness. Finally, Linduin scooped her up and challenged the children to a race to the rocks. With a whoop, they tore off.

All arrived, rather breathless, at the rocky shore. Isilya squirmed her way out of Linduin's arms and pointed to a tide pool between the stones. Laughing, Linduin agreed to look at that one. She accepted Falasglin's hand up, and again Isilya thought the hunter looked a little sad.

Though she wondered, Isilya was more interested in showing the other children the tide pool. The plants and animals were so different, she said wonderingly. Elladan and Elrohir scrambled up to stand with her, peering into the pool as the sun came out again. Through the clear water they could see alien structures, in greens, purples and reds. Of the creatures in the tide pool, the twins could only identify the starfish.

Linduin dipped her feet into the pool and named the rest: anemone, sea urchin, shrimp, barnacle, mussel, and even a tiny crab. Falasglin knelt at her side and she smiled at him. With a sweet smile, she reminded him of the time she had tried to pick up a sea urchin. He shook his head and said he was glad he had stopped her, for their spines were painful and some poisonous.

This kept the twins' hands out of the water, but Isilya was unconcerned. She lay down on her belly and reached out to touch an anemone. Falasglin reached to stop her, warning her that they stung, but Isilya knew he was wrong. She touched them frequently when she came to the sea, she told him. Linduin said that she might have built up an immunity, like other sea creatures did. Isilya thought that perhaps anemones came in different kinds, for she had never been stung at all by these ones.

The anemones were very happy in their tide pool. She could feel how pleased they were with the nutrient rich seawater and the lack of predators. The starfish annoyed them, because they would climb over them at times, but since they did no harm, the anemones could not really complain. With a smile, Isilya reached out to an orange starfish, and it came slowly into her hand.

"Mother liked starfishes," she told the twins. "They are all arms and legs, she said."

"Which ones are the legs?" asked Elrohir.

"All of them," Linduin and Isilya said together.

"But then which are the arms?" asked Elladan, confused.

With a wink, Linduin chorused with Isilya, "All of them."

Arwen laughed, and Legolas grinned. "I wonder," said the prince of the Greenwood, "how they know where they are going?"

"They feel it," Isilya told him. "They are very good at feeling things."

"Do they hurt?" Elladan asked.

"No. Touch him," she instructed. "He has very bumpy skin."

Hesitantly, the other children all reached out to touch the starfish. They marveled at his pebbly skin, and the way his arms/legs moved when he decided to go on. His progress was slow, but he slid easily off of Isilya's hand at last. He was hungry, she told them, and was probably going to have a snack of something else in the tide pool. Shocked, Arwen asked why he would do that.

"Hunger is hunger," Linduin said, smiling a little.

"The deer eats the grass, and even the bark of trees," Falasglin added. "All things must eat, even if it means they feed off one another."

Isilya nodded. "That is the way of nature. Look, shrimp!"

After a long while, Linduin said they must go back to the main group, or else they would come looking. The tide was coming in as well, and they would need to move before the waves started to cover their seats. Gracefully, she skipped over the rock and back onto the sand. The children followed reluctantly, for the tide pool had been much more fascinating than any of them had expected.

This time, Isilya slipped her hand into Falasglin's, and the twins took Linduin's. She laughed and swung them around with abandon. While Arwen and Legolas once again clasped hands and chatted, Isilya looked up at Falasglin. She was certain now; Falasglin was looking at Linduin with sad eyes.

"Why do you look at Linduin that way?" she asked him quietly. Startled, the hunter turned his eyes to her.

"What do you mean?"

"You look at her like your heart hurts," Isilya said. Thoughtfully, she added, "Like I look at Legolas sometimes, because I know he is going to leave me."

For a while, the hunter was silent. Then he said to her, "Sometimes, little one, the things we want and the things we can have are not the same. Linduin does not wish to accompany me to the Greenwood, and so I will always miss her when I leave."

Isilya thought about this, and then artlessly inquired, "Do you love her?"

Falasglin took a deep breath, and then said in a tight voice, "Yes, little one. I do."

"Did you tell her so?" Isilya pressed, thinking it would be awful if he had and Linduin had turned him down. Yet, she could not picture that. When Linduin talked about him, she always seemed so happy.

"I-" Falasglin looked out to sea. "I did not."

Floored, Isilya stopped. The hunter stopped with her and waited. Finally, Isilya blurted out,

"But you have to tell her! If she did not know, how could she say yes?"

Puzzled, the hunter asked, "What do you mean?"

Isilya glared at him, filled with irritation. "If Linduin does not know you love her, why would she go with you to a place she does not love? I would not go someplace I did not want to be unless I had a reason to."

Falasglin took a breath to reply, and then paused. Giving her a strange look, he said, "I had not thought of it that way."

"I guess not," Isilya said. Falasglin raised an eyebrow at her, and Isilya hurried on, "You will tell her now, won't you? I think she would like to hear it."

"Perhaps." Falasglin looked ahead at Linduin's dwindling figure. He started to walk again, and Isilya went with him. "She may not."

"Mother always told me she loved me," Isilya said. "Sometimes ten times a day. It always made me feel very good inside."

The hunter did not comment, and Isilya fell silent. Mother had also told her that some people got so close to a situation that they could not see the solution. Now Isilya understood what she meant. Imagine not telling someone you loved them! She looked up at the hunter and said,

"I love you, Falasglin."

He gave her a surprised look and halted once again. "What?"

"I love you," she repeated, with a big smile. It felt as good to say it to him as it did to say it to Legolas, and as it had to say it to her mother. Falasglin took care of her, and he was kind to her even when she was cranky and not as good as she ought to be.

She watched as puzzlement turned to understanding, and he knelt down. His expression softened and he said quietly, "I love you too, Isilya. Thank you."

She seized the opportunity and hugged him fiercely. "Thank you for taking care of me, and not leaving me alone."

He was startled at first, but then he embraced her too. "Thank you for trusting me, little one. I know it has not been easy."

"What are you two doing?" demanded Elrohir. "Father says we only have an hour before we go back, Isilya."

Grinning, Isilya gave Falasglin another quick squeeze and then released him. She stuck her tongue out at the boy, and said, "I was giving him a hug!"

The boy rolled his eyes. "You can give him a hug any time. Come on, let's go down to waves again. Arwen wants to build a sand sculpture, but that is boring."

Isilya took the boy's hand, and beamed at Falasglin. With an answering smile, the hunter rose and made a shooing motion with his hands. Whooping, Elrohir pulled Isilya along at a trot back down to the water. They joined Elladan and Legolas in the waves, skipping back and forth.

After a while, Legolas got tired and suggested they fetch water for Arwen, for her castle of sand was not holding together very well. The twins were uninterested, and Isilya was busy pulling a piece of seaweed from her leg. So the prince kissed her salty cheek and went to find something to carry water in. Though she felt a little jealous of all the attention Legolas was giving to Arwen, both of the twins were happy to give her their consideration.

"That is a huge piece of seaweed," Elladan said in admiration, once Isilya had detangled herself.

"I have found bigger," Isilya told him, "But I think it was something else, because it had a bulb on it, like a tulip or a radish. It was greenish brown too."

"Huh. Where did it come from?" Elrohir asked.

"I do not know, because it was dead and could not tell me anything."

The twins no longer disbelieved her about these things. After their last adventure, they fully understood she did have power over plants. Now they were much more interested in having her teach them about any plant they found. It had led to quite a scolding, because Isilya did not like them pulling up plants to bring to her. She had to be brought to the plant, or else she would tell them nothing.

Like all children, the boys did not exactly like being told what to do, especially by someone much younger than themselves. While they respected her talents, they did not want her to think she had the right to boss them around as Arwen did. Therefore, they thought to teach her a small lesson. With hardly any tools to hand, they turned to their environment for help. Elrohir came up with the idea.

"Say, Isilya, did you know that waves tickle if you do not look at them when they come in?" Winking at his brother, Elrohir could hardly stifle his chuckle.

"Truly?" Isilya asked. Though she had grown a bit more wary, she still did not understand why the twins often embellished the truth for no reason at all. Since she could not comprehend it, she did not often anticipate it either.

"Yes, they do a bit. Of course, the deeper you go, the more they tickle." Elladan's eyes twinkled as he pictured Isilya taking a little tumble. She would get knocked down, and that would show her that there were things she could not boss.

"Elrond told us not to go deeper than our knees," Isilya said, clearly concerned.

"We will not," Elrohir said, coming up with a golden solution. "You can come with us, and then we will be knee-deep and you can say we brought you. Because we will."

"And we will hold your hands," Elladan added, his conscience pricking him a bit. Isilya was very small. Maybe just a soaking would do.

"Yes," promised Elrohir, at once taking her hand into his. "So you can feel the tickles, but not be separated."

"All right," said the trusting little girl, and she smiled at Elladan as she took his hand. Again, his conscience pricked at him. It would be just a little scare, he promised himself. They were not going to hurt her.

The boys waded two giant steps deeper into the water and turned around. Elrohir turned only slightly, for he needed to keep an eye on the waves. If a very big one came, they must run. To his surprise, the waves, when unexpected, did seem to tickle- or at least startle- Isilya into giggles. Then she said,

"Oh! Something is hurting my toe!" She lifted up her foot, and Elladan exclaimed,

"It is a crab! How did it get on your toe?"

"I do not know, but he is pinching me!" Isilya complained. Releasing her hand, Elladan looked around and grabbed up a floating stick.

"Maybe he will latch onto this. Come on, you mean old thing."

Elrohir turned to look at the commotion, smiling at the sight of Isilya standing on one foot, with the other waving a crab around. The crab and Isilya's foot were well above the receding water. His twin poked at the crab with the stick, hoping to entice him to grip it instead. The ornery creature ignored it, waving his smaller claw in irritation.

Suddenly the world turned brown and dark. Elrohir tumbled forward, and his hands came forward to stop his fall. He felt a strong force pulling him backward, but then the water funneled away and he was on his hands and knees coughing on the shoreline. He spat out seawater and looked to his right. Elladan was some distance away, sitting up and coughing.

Panic suddenly gripped him. Neither one of them was holding Isilya's hand! Where was she? He pushed himself to his feet and looked around, but she was nowhere in sight. He shouted, though his throat was raw and protested the exercise,

"Isilya!"

Elladan jumped up as well, and with excellent presence of mine, shouted, "Help!"

The adults came running at that, and Elladan managed to gasp out, "A big wave knocked us over and we cannot find Isilya."

Falasglin did not waste time with questions, but waded right into the ocean. Linduin went with him, moving with surprising ease through the breakers. Though both protested loudly, the boys found themselves pulled up the beach and out of the water. Gently, their mother wrapped them in towels and made them sit in the sand.

Legolas and Arwen had come too, but Elrond ordered them to wait with the twins. All eyes were fixed on Linduin and Falasglin as they swam and dived beyond the breakers. Miserably, the twins knew it was their fault. Punishment would be justly deserved, for they had enticed Isilya beyond where it was safe, and they had not watched the sea as they knew they ought.

Though it seemed an eternity, Falasglin popped up with a tiny burden only a minute after he had gotten beyond the breakers. Linduin helped him prop her up as they came back in to shore. Isilya was very still, but Falasglin laid her calmly on her side, and seemed unconcerned as he rubbed her back. Abruptly, Isilya spat out an remarkable amount of seawater and began to cough. Celebrían brought towels and she and Linduin went to work rubbing the girl down.

"It was Ulmo's blessing she did no go far," Falasglin told Elrond. "A bit further to left and she would have been caught in the rip current."

"How did this happen, my sons?" Elrond asked them. Both boys looked down in shame. They locked hands and told him the truth. Knowing he would be livid, they kept their eyes on the sand as they recited the story.

"At least the crab is gone," remarked Linduin coolly, as she gathered up Isilya into a fresh towel. "Beastly creatures, and they can hardly let go once they have caught something with their big claw."

The boys looked up at that and they saw their father looking at them, not with anger, but with sorrow. Even more shamed, they felt tears pricking at their eyes. They had disappointed him.

"Let us wait until we return to Mithlond to pass judgment," Falasglin suggested.

"Indeed," Elrond said, turning away from his sons. "Isilya will need a drink to soothe her throat, and the boys as well."

Linduin gave him Isilya to carry, for the girl might need further healing, and then she took the twins in hand. Without anger, she set them to rights and had them march alongside her. Haldir and Falasglin brought the hampers, and Celebrían held Legolas with one hand, and Arwen with the other. Swiftly, the party made its way back to the Grey Havens.

Cí rdan shook his head at the sight of the party. To the miserable Isilya, he said, "Trouble does seem to nip at your heels, little one. We shall get you into a warm bath, and you will feel all the better for it. You are not the first child to take a trip out to sea in that fashion."

He gave the twins a knowing look, but said nothing. While the women and the other two children took Isilya away, Elrond motioned for his sons to follow him. Wretchedly, they went. Haldir and Falasglin remained behind to speak with the shipwright.

Elrond took his sons to his room. For a time, he did not speak. The twins waited in pained silence, for they knew it was not their place to speak until he asked them to. At last, Elrond said quietly,

"I know not what to do with you, my sons. Isilya is much younger than you, and more credulous than your sister. You knew, I can tell, that what you did was wrong, and yet you persisted. It is lucky that Ulmo protected her or else she would be lost."

Both boys shuffled their feet, feeling tears forming again. They had not intended for her to be hurt, and they had not meant to take their eyes off the sea. If only that stupid crab had not grabbed Isilya's toe! Then she would be all right.

"My sons, I know you feel that other forces were at work," Elrond said, coming to kneel before them and look in their eyes. "But understand that the outcome was set from the moment you chose to frighten her. You gave in to the darkness that dwells within all of us, and Isilya was going to be hurt from that moment forward. Perhaps not in the same way, but still harmed. Do you know how she would have been harmed even if all had gone as you intended?"

The twins looked at one another, but they only shook their heads. Elrond took the hand of each and told them, "You broke her trust in you, my sons. She will know, if she does not already, that you meant to frighten her. And only she can forgive you for such a terrible thing. Do you know why Isilya never came to any elf for help before Legolas and Falasglin found her in the Greenwood?"

"Isilya said-" Elladan coughed and then carried on, "She said that she was afraid of other elves."

"She thought they might hurt her," Elrohir said, looking more miserable still.

"Do you understand, then, my sons, why this will hurt her more than it might your own sister? For she has only just begun to feel trust in us, and each blow you deal her, to her body or to her heart, prevents her from being certain of our love."

Elladan began to cry then, though he did not mean to. "We only wanted her to get wet."

Sniffling, Elrohir added, "We did not think it would hurt her so much."

"My boys," Elrond said tenderly, "I know you thought she would only react as Arwen would, but Isilya is not Arwen. And even Arwen is hurt when you are unkind to her, though she only shows you her anger. You must think harder before you act, for this is your greatest fault."

His sons nodded, trying to recover their composure. Gently, Elrond hugged them one at a time. He wiped away Elladan's tears and said,

"Now, I cannot forgive you, for it is not my forgiveness you need to seek. Only Isilya can accept your apology. Do you understand?"

The boys nodded again, and he continued, "I will not punish you, because it is you who punish yourselves by making others unable to trust you. But I expect you will work hard to be good to Isilya and others in the future. We cannot live our lives only for ourselves, because that is a lonely life."

"Yes, Father," the boys said. Again, Elrond held them tightly.

"I love you both, and it is because I love you that I must tell you your wrongs. Now, go to the kitchen and Linduin will give you an herbal drink. You should not eat tonight, for your stomach will protest it, but you will drink as much as you can stand. When your mother says, you may go to see Isilya."

"Yes, Father," said the boys once more.

Obediently, the pair went to the kitchen. Linduin was as kind and sunny as ever, giving them the promised drink with a smile. Seeing their downcast faces, she ruffled their hair and bade them be more hopeful.

"Isilya loves you yet. You will see."

Though the boys had their doubts, there was no time to entertain them. Celebrían came into the kitchen and told them Isilya had asked for them. Setting aside their cups, both went as if they walked to their doom, somewhat offended by Linduin's stifled chuckles that followed them out.

Isilya was sitting up in her bed, and she banished all their doubts by stretching her arms out to them when she saw them. They rushed to her, holding her closely and apologizing profusely. At once, she forgave them, and further astounded them by saying she had known from the moment Elrohir lost his grip upon her that it was inadvertent.

"You might let me get wet or even tumble, but you would not let the sea take me away," she said firmly.

The boys were impressed and slightly shamed by her faith in them. Silently resolving to be worthy of this unshakeable trust, they both assured her that they would not play any more tricks of that nature on her. With a sly smile, Isilya told them she did not dislike all of their tricks. Some of them were pretty funny.

Later that evening, Celebrían tucked Isilya into her hammock and set up a small camp bed beside it. The adults were aware that Isilya would probably wake in the night with stomach pains from the salt water she had swallowed. She and Elrond had done the best they could to flush out her system, but it would take nearly twenty hours for the cycle to be completed.

Laying her hand in Isilya's Celebrían thanked her for her kindness to the twins. "They did not deserve such generosity from you so soon," she said, with a hint of disapproval in her tone.

"Mother always forgave me at once," Isilya said, looking up at the stars. "She said that if I knew that I had been bad, it was better for me to be forgiven or else I might feel she was being unfair to me."

Startled by the similarity to what Elrond had said to her earlier on the same subject, Celebrían inquired, "Did she say why you would think it was unfair?"

Isilya thought about this. "She said that if I know that I have done wrong, I already feel bad. But if she does not forgive me and I know that she knows how bad I feel, then I would wonder why she is hurting me more."

Celebrían sat back in wonder. Of course, it was possible that Elrond's philosophy on children and their discipline came from Gil-galad's experiences. Yet, to hear some of the exact same phrasing- could it be that the half-Avari had taken Elrond's methods for her own?

"My tummy hurts," Isilya added.

"I am sorry, dear. You will have to bear with it for a time. Seawater does not agree with us."

"Are you mad at me?" Isilya asked unexpectedly. When Celebrían stared at her, Isilya explained, "I went with the twins deeper than I was told to."

"I suppose I should be mad about it," Celebrían said, after thinking a moment. "But I forgive you for it. I know how silver-tongued my sons can be, and I know that the lure of naughtiness can be quite strong. In the future, however, please think twice about letting my children talk you into breaking any rules we have set."

"I will," Isilya promised and laid back in the hammock.


	24. Love

The journey to Imladris was swift. The only surprise was the accompaniment of Linduin. Smiling, Falasglin had led her out to join the group as they were saddling up. Without a word, Linduin joined him in his saddle. Isilya, who was suffering from the last of her belly pains, beamed at them. The lord and lady of Imladris forbore to comment, and even Haldir asked no questions, teasing or otherwise.

When they arrived in Imladris, Linduin and Falasglin asked Elrond to hand fast them. The ceremony was small and brief, for the couple was not interested in lengthy protestations of love. Linduin declared she could only go a short time without laughing, and it would spoil the feel of the ceremony if she giggled in the midst of Falasglin's vows of devotion. Haldir and Celebrían bore witness, and Legolas was allowed to stand in as his father's representative. The other children were not invited, but they did not seem overly interested.

Elrond wanted to give Legolas and Isilya a short while in Imladris before the prince had to return home, hoping that the time together would ease the sting of parting for both. Though the pair seemed well enough, he knew that Isilya was growing anxious as the day approached. What surprised him was Legolas's unexpected emotional display when Falasglin announced they would be leaving in two days.

Once his tears were dried, Legolas begged to spent his last full day with Isilya alone. His pleas touched Celebrían, and she spoke on his behalf to the other children. Though they could not understand it fully, all agreed. Thus it was that Legolas and Isilya went with Elrond across the Bruinen to the great willow to spend a day in the woods.

While the pair roamed together, Elrond sat under the willow and wondered. Here, Isilya had been born. Here, her mother had lain and waited for three days before returning to her lover. Had his wife journeyed a week earlier, they might have encountered one another.

Shaking away such thoughts, Elrond tried to think on Isilya's future. There were people he would need support from: in particular Celeborn and Galadriel, who knew the most about Avari. He wanted badly to believe that they would accept her easily, but after the reception of Thranduil's people, he knew better than to deceive himself. He would introduce her to them through correspondence and let her story charm them for a good while before he took her to the Lórien.

Up in the trees, the children roamed only briefly. They returned to the great willow and sat together for most of the day. Legolas cuddled against Isilya. He had never known anyone like her, and it seemed extremely unkind of the adults to part them this way. Back in the autumn, he had believed they would never part again. Now he understood that his people had made this separation necessary. And he would die to protect her. Yet, his heart broke knowing that he would be gone from her soon.

"Elrond said we can write," Isilya told him, looking troubled. "But I am not so good yet."

"That is okay," Legolas assured her tenderly. "You can send me pictures instead. And I will write you very long letters. Books of them."

Isilya put her head on his chest. He could tell she was worrying, just as he was. Why could his people not understand how beautiful she was? Well, he was going to tell them until they did understand. And then they could be together again.

"I love you, Isilya," he said. "And when I am grown-up, I will marry you. Then we can always be together and go wherever we want."

"Will we have babies?" Isilya asked. Legolas nodded.

"As many as you like. And we will teach them all about trees and hobbits and anemones."

Isilya sighed happily. "That sounds wonderful." She kissed his cheek affectionately. "I love you too."

Legolas beamed. Yes, he would take her away as soon as he was old enough. Then they would not have to worry about what other people thought. Adults could do whatever they wanted, after all.

"Falasglin and Linduin are going to get married," Isilya told him.

"I knew it!" Legolas said with pleasure. "Will they do it before we go?"

"Linduin said he has to marry her at Mithlond, so I think they will come back next year."

"Then maybe I will come with them," Legolas said, though he had not been told so, and only hoped for it.

"Maybe so," Isilya agreed, though she seemed as doubtful as he was.

"Even if I do not, I know they will bring you letters from me."  
"And they can take back my drawings for you," said his little maiden.

They sat back, snuggled comfortably against on another, and let the forest speak around them. Birds sang and squirrels chattered. They were so still that several of the industrious creatures scrambled right by them. The day wore on, bright and warm. Suddenly, Legolas had an idea.

"Let us exchange something Isilya, like we did when we met."

"What?" Isilya asked.

"Seeds," Legolas said. It was the first thing that popped into his head, but he knew at once it was the right thing. "Tree seeds!"

"Oh!" gasped Isilya, thrilled. "Then we can grow trees while we wait for each other."

"Exactly!" Legolas thought about it, and said, "You should have an oak, for you gave me an oak leaf."

"Then you will need to find an acorn. I will get a twig from the willow, and that you can plant just like a seed," Isilya said, pleased. "Come, let us look!"

Together, they descended and searched for an acorn. Legolas was pleased to spot one first. He picked up the tiny green-capped seed. Seeing that he had his object, Isilya went to the willow and plucked a small twig from its trunk. With some ceremony, he gave the acorn to her. Smiling, she presented him with the willow twig.

Again, they curled up together. Legolas watched the sunlight filter through the canopy. It danced on Isilya's hair, and he smiled at how patched it looked. Some parts a brilliant flame, and others a dull ember. No elf had hair such as hers.

No elf could be like her, either. Aside from being Avari, which he did not know much about except that it was exotic and rare, she was the most wonderful being. She could be brave and cool under fire, but she was also thoughtful and tender. Though a part of her would always be afraid, she knew how to trust too. He had not yet seen a plant or animal that did not take to her, given the chance. Even his own mare was fascinated by Isilya, giving her a long sniff when she accompanied him to the stables.

She listened to him, too. Oh, the adults tried to, and Arwen could be a sympathetic ear, but Isilya was more than that. She understood him wholly. Sometimes he did not even have to speak for her to know what he wanted to say. And he could understand her just the same.

He knew he loved her. It was the love his parents shared, and Elrond and his lady. Even Falasglin and Linduin had a love like it. Though the adults persisted in disbelieving it, Legolas knew this was real and could not change. He wondered if Beren and Luthien had felt the same way when they had approached Thingol with their love.

"I will miss you," Isilya said quietly. She was looking out into the trees, but he knew it was not an idle thought.

"I will miss you too," Legolas admitted, feeling a tightness in his throat.

"I wish I could run to you," Isilya said.

"You mustn't," Legolas told her, alarmed. He knew very well she could do just that, but it was not safe.

"I know," said the maiden in a tiny voice. "But I want to. I do not want to be without you."

"Isilya," he said, feeling tears coming to his eyes.

"I want you," Isilya said, and he could tell she was crying. That set him off, and he scrubbed at his eyes.

"We will have each other always when I am grown," he promised in a choked voice. "And then I will never let you go."

"Never?" she asked.

"Never ever," said Legolas fiercely. "Nobody will take you away from me."

"And I will not let anybody take you from me," Isilya promised. He smiled, though it was a shaky one.

"You would leave them hanging upside down in a tree," he teased. She grinned.

"Over the river."

"With no pants on." They giggled together.

"Come down children," Elrond called. "It is time to return."

They came slowly, but Elrond did not hurry them. Legolas held Isilya's right hand tightly, and she slipped her thumb into her mouth. Without comment, Elrond led them over the ford and they went unhurriedly back to Imladris. Once again, Legolas was struck by the beauty of the haven. It was so very unlike his father's hall.

He leaned over and whispered to Isilya, "At least you will be with nature always here. I feel better knowing you can be comfortable here."

Elrond had probably heard, but he made no remarks. He seemed to understand that, for Isilya and Legolas, there was no one else at this time. Even when the other children came out to meet them, they did not press the two to part or for details of their journey. Instead, they all went rather quietly to the morning garden and sat on the roots of the towering birch.

For a very long time, they sat, lost in their own thoughts. Unexpectedly, Elladan jumped up. Everyone looked at him, and he declared seriously,

"I know what we need to do."

"What do you mean?" Arwen asked, looking rather suspicious.

"Legolas and Isilya should be hand fasted," Elladan told her. "That way, everyone will know they belong only to each other."

"Like Linduin and Falasglin," Elrohir approved, looking delighted.

"Oh!" gasped Arwen. "That is a good idea. But, how do we do it?"

"I know," Legolas told them, rather impressed by his friends' thoughtfulness. "You take a cord, or a scarf, and you bind our hands with it, and then you explain how we are forever bound to one another. Then we are presented with our hands bound to the witnesses. And then you take the binding off."

"Who will be the witnesses?" Arwen questioned, looking thoughtful.

"Can Pig?" Isilya asked.

"It is supposed to be people, but we can tell Pig all about it," Legolas promised.

"Let us ask Haldir and Linduin," suggested Arwen. "They will not object."

"I do not know," Elrohir said doubtfully. "The adults may not like it, or think we are only playing pretend."

"We can ask them anyway," Elladan pointed out. "If they laugh, we will know they do not understand. Where can we get a cord?"

"I have a green scarf," Arwen offered. "Mother calls it the color of life."

"It sounds perfect," said Legolas, grinning at Isilya.

"And Arwen can do the ceremony, because she is very good with words," Elrohir decided graciously.

"And we can hold the scarf until Arwen needs it," suggested Elladan.

"All right," Arwen said, "But please do not get it dirty, because it will ruin the whole feel of the thing. We should do it in front of the maple, too."

"Why?" asked Elrohir.

"It will look prettier, and it is Isilya's special tree," said Arwen with finality. "Now, go see if Linduin and Haldir will be witnesses. If they will not, you two will have to do it."

That threat sent the twins scurrying on their way. Arwen went to her room to find the promised scarf. Together, Isilya and Legolas went to the bedroom garden with the maple tree. When they got there, Legolas thought to ask Isilya if she objected at all.

"No," she said sweetly. "I am bound to you anyway."

Beaming, Legolas acknowledged that he suffered a similar problem. Now everyone would know. Perhaps his father and mother would not like it, but what was could not be changed.

The twins came back with Linduin and Haldir, both of whom looked rather somber. Apparently, the twins had told them if they laughed at all, they could not come. The elf of the Lórien did not seem to consider this play, and he took Legolas aside to explain to him the gravity of the matter. When Legolas assured him that he had absolutely no doubts about his feelings for Isilya, the older elf nodded.

"That is as it should be, prince Legolas. When a man gives a lady his word, he must always uphold it. Do you understand?"

"I do," Legolas told him, equally solemn.

"Then I wish you both the best," Haldir said, patting him on the shoulder.

Legolas smiled. "Thank you."

"Come over here," Arwen called. She arranged everyone to her satisfaction, with Legolas and Isilya in front of her and the maple. She stood up on a tall root to be able to see the others. Linduin and Haldir stood to the left, and the twins to her right. Then Arwen spoke, with a solemnity not to be expected from someone her age.

"We gather here for a very important ceremony," she said in Quenya. "Legolas, son of Thranduil, wishes to bind himself to the maiden Isilya, whose mother was called Daehin in her youth. The maiden has agreed to be bound to him. They shall pledge to be faithful only to one another, and have no other loves."

She placed Isilya's hands in Legolas's and told them, "When you do this, understand that you belong to one another. No one can separate you, and all the land between you is but an illusion, for you become one."

Arwen held out a hand, and the twins handed over her scarf. With deft hands, she wove the silk around their hands. Before she tied it, she looked Legolas and asked,

"Do you, son of Thranduil, promise always to hold Isilya in your heart and be faithful to her alone, no matter what passes?"

"I do," Legolas said, beaming at Isilya.

Then Arwen looked at Isilya and asked, "Do you, daughter of the one called in her youth Daehin, promise always to hold Legolas in you heart and be faithful to him alone, no matter what passes?"

"I do," Isilya declared, with a loving smile for Legolas alone.

Arwen tied a knot above their elbows and looked now to Linduin. "Do you, Lady Linduin, bear witness to the binding and affirm that Legolas and Isilya are now tied to one another for all time?"

"I do," Linduin said, with a gentle smile for the bound couple.

"And do you, Haldir of the Lórien, bear witness to the binding and affirm that Legolas and Isilya are now tied to one another for all time?"

"I do," Haldir said solemnly.

With a wicked grin, Arwen looked at the twins and asked, "And do you, sons of Elrond, bear witness to the binding and affirm that Legolas and Isilya are now tied to one another for all time?"

"We do," the boys chorused, giving their sister a scolding look. Arwen continued on blithely,

"Then it is affirmed, and you are bound to one another. May you live long and happy lives together." She untied the pair just as swiftly as she had bound them, and added, "I suppose you can kiss now."

Sweet Isilya stood on her tiptoes and kissed Legolas's cheek. He leaned down and kissed hers, barely stifling his laugh at Arwen's sudden return to cheekiness. Haldir did not contain his, and Linduin giggled as the Silvan elf laughed.

"I suppose you can kiss now?" Elladan repeated incredulously. His sister shrugged expansively.

"I could not think of a more poetic way to say it."

"It could be worse," Linduin assured them, recovering her poise.

"Yes, Falasglin could have seen it," Elrohir said cheerfully. Chuckling, Haldir replied,

"I do not think he will be overly concerned. After all, compared to everything else you children have done this summer, this is hardly a drop in the bucket."

"Yes, let me see," Linduin said, eyes twinkling, "You got into a terrible fight with boys twice your size, Isilya ran away in the night, Legolas plucked out a whole section of his hair, all of you went corsair-hunting, and you half-drowned Isilya unintentionally. A hand-fasting was the only possible outcome."

Meanwhile, Isilya and Legolas had climbed up into the maple. They chose a branch halfway up and went back to holding one another. Both felt more certain of their future now. Arwen had chosen just the right words to chase their worries away. They belonged to one another and no one could take that away.

"Can we come up?" Arwen asked from below.

"Of course," Isilya said magnanimously.

Gleefully, the twins and Arwen climbed up to sit near them. Linduin and Haldir took their leave, and the children were free to talk. Not much was said for a good while, for the twins and Arwen sensed that there were few open subjects at this time. Finally, Elrohir said,

"I guess when you come again, we shall have to marry you."

Laughter shook the tree.


	25. Parting

Falasglin was, as Haldir had predicted, rather nonchalant about the incident. He heaved a great sigh and asked what else he could expect from the pair. Knowing that his liege and the other wood-elves might not feel the same, Falasglin quietly took Legolas's side instead of objecting.

On the other hand, Celebrían and Elrond responded with mixed-feelings. Though they both had guessed something of the kind was possible, Legolas was their responsibility while he was in Imladris. He had already been exposed to undue danger and partially mutilated his own head because of Isilya's influence over him.

Isilya was also in their care, and that confused the issue further. The lord of Imladris was inclined to be more indulgent toward her, and in most ways Celebrían agreed. The girl was younger and more naive, and she was so easily swayed by the words of the other children, due to her inexperience in social matters.

That the pair felt sincere affection for one another was never questioned. Inseparable was the general descriptor applied to them. Yet, their age ought to preclude them from certainty in matters of love. Time could change their feelings, though even Elrond and Celebrían doubted this to some degree.

Their own children had proposed this whole incident, and this Celebrían took issue with, particularly because Arwen admitted to deliberately excluding all those who might object. This time the lady of Imladris chose their punishment. She summoned them to her room and quietly explained that she was hurt by their subterfuge, and alarmed by their disregard for convention. The trio was sentenced to work silently cleaning the floors of the Hall of Fire, that they might understand how speech was a privilege and not to be abused.

After much discussion, Elrond swayed Celebrían, and Legolas and Isilya went unpunished. Instead, Celebrían spoke long with Isilya about matters of the heart, and Elrond did the same for Legolas. Hand fasting, both adults pointed out, did not prohibit the pair from separating if they should desire it. This was met with disdain from Legolas and Isilya. They felt they knew better.

Celebrían did prevail in one matter, for she forced Elrond to write a letter of apology to Thranduil. Many of the misadventures this summer had not been avoidable, but this they ought to have foreseen, given the children's penchant for mimicry. Also, Legolas was Thranduil's heir, and his marriage plans should be under his father's watchful eye. Though love was not a thing to be controlled, Legolas could have been promised to another and this would upset such plans. In the end, Thranduil dismissed the matter as the play of children, but the gesture had been made.

On the morning of the departure of Legolas, Linduin and Falasglin, all of the children were subdued. In fact, much of Imladris was quiet. Isilya had started the day by weeping, and it did not promise to improve by any great degree. The prince of the Greenwood had a constant sniffle, as did Arwen. Even Elrond's sons were silent and grim. Their melancholy seeped into the adults around them, until breakfast became nearly intolerable.

At last, Falasglin went to saddle the horses, and the children were brought to the entry to await the imminent departure. Linduin had been given a mare by Elrond and Celebrían, and so she accompanied Falasglin to the stables. More tears began to appear, much to the dismay of Elrond, who had hoped for a sunnier leave-taking.

All of the children would miss Legolas, for he was a cheerful companion and had proven himself capable of thinking up good capers and a staunch ally in times of trouble. Legolas would miss all of his new friends, because he had not had their like before and was aware he would not have them at home. Though he and the twins had all privately resolved to be strong, it took hardly two tears each from Arwen and Isilya to set them all off.

"One thinks we shall be flooded," Haldir commented to Elrond, looking at the crying assembly.

"One would not be far from wrong," Elrond replied, distraught.

"Farewells are often hard," Celebrían soothed him. "Let them shed tears for one another, for it shows their affection is genuine. Nienna will teach them how to bear their pains, for she comes to all those who mourn."

"My lady is wise," Haldir approved. "Be at peace, lord of Imladris. It is well that they love one another enough to cry when parted."

"I suppose your brothers cry when you depart," Celebrían teased.

"Alas, they do not. Yet, they always weep with relief when I return."

Chuckling, Elrond said, "I am sure that is why they weep. It could be nothing else."

Haldir nodded solemnly and said gravely, "Indeed." Then he grinned broadly.

Falasglin came up then, leading his stallion and Legolas's mare. Fresh tears were squeezed out, and the hunter shook his head at the sight of the mournful group. With a murmured command to the horses, he came over and plucked Isilya from the center and held her to him.

"Little maiden, do dry your tears. Farewells should not be spoiled with weeping. They are meant to be beautiful memories."

"They are?" the child asked, wiping at her face ineffectively. Falasglin gave the child a handkerchief and explained,

"This will be the last view Legolas has of you, and you of him, for some time. Let him see your loving smile as he goes, and then he can return it. Thus you will both have charming images of one another to treasure while you wait to be brought together once more."

"Falasglin smiled for me before he left," Linduin commented as she brought her mare to stand with the other horses. "And I always thought of that smile while we were apart."

Isilya's lip trembled, and she said very softly to Falasglin, "I am scared that he will forget me."

The hunter placed a kiss on her forehead. "Yet, he did not forget you in all the time between when you first met and a year ago. Now you will exchange letters and pictures at a rate to dismay any messenger's horse. He could not possibly forget you, any more than I could."

"Or I," Linduin added, coming to kiss the girl herself. "Take heart and be brave as we know you are."

"I am not sure how to do that," Isilya admitted.

"Take a few breaths. Remember, this is not forever and one day you will be together again. After all, you are hand fast," Linduin added with a wink. "Nothing truly separates you."

Isilya still looked distressed, but her tears had dried. Gently, Falasglin set her on her feet once more, and she went to Legolas. The prince had dried his own tears, and gave her a strained smile.

"I still have my twig," he whispered. "When our trees start to grow, it will be easier to remember that we are connected."

Isilya nodded. That would be important. Physical reminders of their bond would make the long days seem less so. She still had her willow leaf on the cord woven from his sunlit hair, and he had his oak leaf. They were not really apart, just as Linduin said. Mother had said love carried people, not burdened them. She smiled suddenly, like the sun breaking through clouds.

"I love you like the moon loves the sun," she told him in her Quenya.

"And I love you as Manwë loves Varda," he replied, scandalizing Celebrían. "For you make me better than I am alone."

They smiled at one another, knowing this was only a brief parting. The day would come when nothing could hold them apart. As Luthien and Beren, they were destined for one another. In time, all would come to understand it as they did.

Falasglin gave his prince a boost into the saddle, and suddenly, they were riding away. Isilya waved as Arwen instructed, for the Avari had never bid anyone farewell before. At the bend, Legolas turned and waved back with a radiant smile. Then he was lost to sight.

Elrond sent his children inside. He and Celebrían each took one of Isilya's hands and they walked her down the path to where she might see one last glimpse of the party. Watching the party ride on, Isilya thought how well they looked together, sitting straight in their saddles. They looked, she thought sadly, like she had always pictured a family might.

Gently, Celebrían suggested she go and visit Pig. "I am sure he will be happy to see you, dear."

Her heart strangely heavy in her chest, Isilya went to the stables. Pig was in the yard, bothering another pony, but when he spotted Isilya, he came right to the fence. She climbed up to stand on the bottom rung and let him sniff her.

"I am sad today," she told the pony, confident no one else was listening. "Legolas went away."

Pig snorted softly and Isilya stroked his soft nose. "He is going to be gone a long time, I think."

Pig lipped her hand and she smiled a little. "I cannot ride you, Pig. You are not wearing your saddle. I am supposed to plant my acorn now, I think. Where should I put it?"

The pony backed up, and then trotted along the fence to the southern end of the corral. He looked back at Isilya and she hopped up on the top rung to follow him. Balancing easily on the wide logs, she walked with her pony to the southwest corner. There Pig stopped and pawed at the ground. Lightly, Isilya dropped to the earth on the outside of the fence and inspected the soil critically.

"You knew just the spot," she praised her pony. "There used to be an apple tree here before it fell down. My oak tree will be very happy here."

She knelt down and carefully dug a small hole for her acorn to rest in. Taking a deep breath, she laid the precious seed in the hollow. With one finger, she tapped the acorn and whispered,

"Grow strong, little seed."

A tiny green shoot popped from the shell. Quickly, Isilya filled in the hole around the tendril. It sprouted a single leaf and then stopped. Smiling, Isilya caressed the newborn tree. When Legolas came again, the tree would be strong and sturdy. Just like their love.


End file.
